


Silent Resonance

by Agarserv



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agarserv/pseuds/Agarserv
Summary: Clementine's continued strife to find AJ leads into alleys of nowhere, as her one lead is proven to be falsified as her struggles become more and more immense. Having nowhere to turn or go to but forward with the same determination and causation she's had from the beginning, a new set of companions might just be who she needs not only to support her in finding AJ after the events at McCarroll Ranch, but even as a leeway past the walls she'd spent years holding up.





	1. Intercession Part I

There was a rustling all around the trees as the sky almost looked a faint orange, fading into the darker red that signified that the sun was certainly going to be down soon as the four teens would be engulfed in the darkness of the forest she'd trekked so far into, the one filled with walkers, faded auras of people she might've known if this hadn't happened. But it didn't matter now, they were only the monsters they saw them as now. Nothing left of their torn skin and rattled bones or rotting corpses. They were gone, past their time of life by going through a horrifying death or one they weren't spared the mercy of going through. Leaving the few left to quite literally pick up the pieces or die trying. Whatever that had meant at the very least. From those who were old enough to understand the brink of the world collapsing around them, all to those who were too young to understand any of it. A generation of them living a majority of their lives within such a world. But they were trying at the very least.

Trying just like they'd been for eight years. It was like a comeuppance to all of them. To go through all their troubles and be sent to a boarding school to get them 'cured'. To get them a set of new faces and a set of new focuses on life to be happy or hopeful. To give them one less problem for those and others to go through, even to the point they might not have even been the same to themselves anymore. Only for the dead to start walking and for them to be among the far and few survivors that probably roamed the Earth. A strand of life stretched so far and thin it seemed to be in the brink of eradication. And no one knew if there was some sort of end in sight at all. Their best bet was to run with the path. Away from walkers and bullets that flew their way.

At least, those who wanted to survive in this indescribable hell. One where some went at their own terms or at the hands of someone, or some_thing_ else. In the terms of it all changing in a matter of moments. No one truly got to choose, and when they did? They were considered the lucky ones. The ones who'd be a marker and an outlier over the rest. Where in reality it'd lie in the hands or teeth of another factor to change it so quickly. To quite literally rip it away either from their skin or from the brink of life they barely clutched onto.

She didn't think much of it, now it was just a daily routine, something to get her heart racing all while having to do seemingly meaningless tasks that would mean so much to their actual lives in the long run. A chore, something she didn't see other than normal now. Like many of those left, those who clung onto the only shred of humanity they still had left or those who would survive by any means necessary, even if that tore away the difference between them and the dead. To be compared to as such wasn't as big of a deal as many would've expected. Whether it be their hands gripping a deadly bite or wound, or a lessened skull of a person making their way towards another's neck. They were getting closer and closer to similarity until at some point, they'd be exact. They'd be dead and walking among them and if it weren't for those who actually cared about them, no one would know the difference. And it seemed that their own mistakes or those from the people around them were one of the primary causes because of it. And some would just simply never learn.

She knew they'd made plenty of mistakes. Far too many for anyone to in a place like this. Where one can and would be the end of someone's life. Whether it be a friend, family, or someone who meant the entire world to them. People who mattered and those who helped them live in a world like this. Where every one that would leave or be taken from them would lessen their chances more and more. Not only physically, but instrumenting the fact that while they may never get used to it, it was far from uncommon or rare to happen. Even to a group of kids.

They'd apparently learned that lesson thirty-four times. Those who had been the kindest souls to her, literally ripped away from her without a chance to say goodbye. Or those who were the most capable, sacrificing themselves for them even when she didn't think she deserved it. She frowned at the memory of it as the dead leaves crunched underneath her boot, one of them taped at the ankle still after an accident that had been one of their lucky ones. Somehow surviving an incident many hadn't. Or one where people had gone through something much less serious and died from themselves. Of course their fucked up world was unfair, but to experience it firsthand was a whole other monster next to the walker that had nearly gotten the best of her. And no one knew how much luck someone generally had, but they weren't taking chances with it.

Well, she'd been lucky for anything but her ankle at least, but it was better than her leg having to get bitten and amputated...or her life for that matter. Simply needing a quick fix that didn't have that much impact now, as if she took a single leaf from any of the trees around her, or killing a walker that had gone to close to them and their home. A simple problem that normally would have a complex solution like many of their other ones with their limited supplies. But thanks to the fact she was in the safety of walls after a short period of time rather than being out and within the woods right outside of it, she was fine.

She didn't know why she was one of the lucky ones...though it was lucky in the sense she was able to spend her days longer in what was basically a living hell for everyone. She definitely felt more so to it as she heard possibly the most annoying sound behind her. Not from the sound or crunch of a walker groaning and dying or the sound of squeaking chalkboard, or even scraping metal on a plate or against another metal. This was more...lively.

Her best friend, cheerily walking with the damn chair leg he had since he was thirteen. She was surprised he hadn't even engraved it...yet. She wouldn't be surprised if he did just to get a smirk or an eye roll out of her, something he did very often to the point where they were now. Best friends who'd do anything to protect the other. Being complete opposites until it came to the ideals of what they'd do for one another if it came to it. Which seemed to be limitless within the years they'd gotten to know each other. Those in the once normal and relatively peaceful world, and the one they were in now among all the dead.

"How much longer until we're there, Marlon?" He groaned to a different blonde, though he got a smirk at his question rather than a scowl from the girl in front of him. "I could've played three songs by now!"

"It's close Louis, we're nearing the edge of the safe zone, you can tell by the marks in the tree Minnie made, see?" He pointed to some of the bare trees, where light scraping were made from an axe they'd found during one of their scavenging trips.

"You're lucky I thought of that." The redhead 'Minnie' quipped. Slinging her axe over her shoulder still while they walked along. She wasn't exactly sure _what_ they were doing, but excited nonetheless so long as she didn't have to kill any walkers. A thing she grew to dislike for reasons even she wasn't quite sure of. Not because they were gross or literally the walking dead but rather because they were _once_ people. People who were trying to survive just like she was, and here she was killing them like they were nothing. She could easily do it, it wasn't so much of a challenge to dispose of walkers and she would do it without question in the case of helping a friend or someone else who was actually alive, but on her own? She didn't know what else to think except for the detrimental and existential thoughts of the possibility of walkers themselves. Only drawn back into the conversation as she looked ahead, hearing the sarcastic retort like always.

"Seems like the only smart thing we've done in a while." The blonde ahead of them retorted, letting her mind wander back to the melancholy thoughts she had again. Listening to the wind peacefully only for it to be torn right into again by their voices practically erupting, she wouldn't be surprised if it drew walkers their way in general. Hoping that it wouldn't be a horde of them, though they'd probably even hear _that_ over the commotion her friends were making.

"Well, Vi...that would be all but true. I'm surprised at all we've made it this far." Louis added sarcastically, walking up to her with a grin on his face to see if she even resembled a smile or had an eye roll. Only for her to turn her head away, not giving him the satisfaction of the fact his sarcasm actually was a little humorous, as she knew he'd take that across the miles they still had to walk and back.

"You say that now but you've probably jinxed us." Violet shook her head, crossing her arms once more as her hand grazed the holster to her cleaver. Her lifeline if she were to really get in a situation. Sure she stole it out of a school supply cabinet but what's better than chopping a few dead-heads with it?

Probably anything else, anything other than that. She'd even rather be working in the greenhouse instead of Brody, yet she didn't ask the girl to cover for her like she should have. Which definitely seemed like a missed opportunity right about now. Though she'd already asked her for so many other favors, Violet definitely didn't need to stack more on top of that now. She deserved a break for once after all the work Brody had done for their group stacked atop of her anxiety.

"Maybe, but you gotta live in the moment, Vi. None of us know how much longer we'll last. Whether we die today? Tomorrow? Longer than anyone else out there? Who knows? But as much as I don't want to see that happen, I still gotta keep my eyes ahead."

"That's...well you still gotta prepare though. You can't just go take some batting practice out on walkers whenever you please."

"Well, it's nice to have fun every _once in a while_, Vi, you never know when it'll run out."

She only nodded, even if it was someone Louis would _always _remind them of, it was some sound advice at the very least. Maybe he was right, maybe she should listen to at least little of it. Whether it be for her life inside of the walls or out, just because she thought Louis could and would be stupid _sometimes _didn't mean he always was.

She opened her mouth to respond, only interrupted by the bickering of the two behind them as Minerva had her arms crossed, still looking down to Marlon as he moved his arms dramatically as he spoke. The tension making the air thicker than the humidity among all of them as it even caused a shudder to course through her. Knowing that something had been especially tense in the last few times she'd passed by the mullet haired teen's office. And her curiosity spiked if this had something to do with it.

"All I'm saying is that you've got to get used to killing these things! It's been years Minnie!" He complained, waving his arms wildly as the anger practically seethed through his face.

"And I've survived all of those without killing every single one I see. I can do it as you've _obviously_ seen before but that doesn't mean I _like_ to!"

Marlon scoffed, turning away from her as Minnie simply ignored him now, looking forward and past the two in front of her as they exchanged worrying glances. Unable to distract themselves beyond the path ahead and beyond the argument that still rung in their ears like a gunshot.

"He's been really uptight lately, don't you think?" Louis looked to her, a frown on his face as he didn't let those behind them see it at all, or even hear them for that matter.

"Yeah...Especially around Minnie- or whenever we go outside and towards the end of the safe zone." Violet added, looking to the freckled boy as she tried to think. Something did seem to be up at the very least. "Has he seemed different around you?"

"He's been locked in his office a lot more than usual." Louis recounted, scratching his chin. "But nothing's wrong with the food supply or walker count near the walls so I don't know what might be bothering him like that..."

Violet was already suspicious with him to begin with. She didn't exactly want to sound like Aasim but a lot more seemed to cross the blonde's mind before the safety of his friends. And she didn't know why. He was their leader, but he didn't make Ericson's really seem like their home or a safe-place more than a forced living space.

They continued walking, silence rounding off around them as the sun began to set once more. Seemingly engulfing then in nothing but the moonlight as Violet was definitely awake now. Listening in carefully not to engulf herself in her own mind, but anything else instead. Maybe thinking about the other survivors like before or the future of what would happen. Anything other than what was truly around her.

Louis had staggered back, acting as a buffer between Marlon and Minerva just in case their bickering was to start up again. He didn't want it to happen especially when they were out so far in the woods. Knowing the dangers of the walkers around them were very similar to what the two had out for each other as well.

She kept walking, keeping her eyes forward and searching along with taking in any difference that would sound off. Any signification of a lone walker making their way towards them or any sort of threat out to snap them away from their world. Just like the sudden clicking noise she heard from her right-

"Hang on just a second girlie." A gruff voice appeared, causing her to freeze up immediately as she looked to the shotgun nearly in her face now, the shiny edges among the rusted barrel that was so close it was nearly blurry. Able to see the shadowy figures of what seemed to be two others going near them one with a rifle, and other with a shiny revolver pointed right at Louis. Their footsteps only being heard now as they crunched on tree branches and leaves without any care, their faces darkened except for the moonlight that shown on their grinning sneers. The encounter sending everyone's face in shock all except for Marlon, who had shown a regretful look across his face, one as though he'd known this was going to happen. That he was leading them right to these people, to these raiders who held them all at gunpoint now while they were as helpless as a fawn in a prairie.

It all was causing fury to build up in the blonde as the man who held a shotgun at her chuckled while they dropped their weapons slowly and shakily. They had never encountered other people like this before, not in this matter, or any at that. And all of it combined with the suspicions she'd been building up nearly caused her to act against him. To fight or lunge or do something. But as if she was listening to what Louis had said before, she waited. Hoping it wouldn't end with the sound of a gunshot like she'd heard so many of before. Stories and on her own so many years back, far before she even met her friends or had to deal with shitty situations like this.

"Are they fighters, Marlon?" He turned to him, seeing the faint nod on the blonde as he kept his head down, not wanting to see the looks of betrayal on his friends' faces. He'd known his name and even dared to say it, he'd met him before. It explained so much and brought up endless questions all at once like the endless forest they stood in. A deafening silence for a moment as all attention was brought onto the teen with the mullet. His face reddening again with shame and embarrassment, and for good reason as no one, not even Louis, gave him a look of pity.

"Yeah, all three of them."

"What the fuck?" Minerva called to him, seeing the twinge of pain he had as soon as she said it. But no response back. Only realizing now that this was his entire goal. And it was why he'd been on her ass recently to try and get her to kill more walkers. And it'd all gotten another laugh out of the mysterious stranger. Though he returned his gaze back into Violet as if she was going to do something, but she kept her death glare on him. She wanted to cuss everyone out right about now, but she knew staying silent just for a moment would be for the best. Whether it was for her life or someone else's, these random strangers weren't worth any sort of risk.

"Seems like none of you were willing participants." He smugly grinned. "You will be soon, and think of it this way, the rest of your friends will be safe as well."

He reached for Violet's holstered cleaver, watching her back away for a second as everyone's guns were drawn onto her now, not phasing the man as well while he simply smiled, hitting her across the face with his shotgun as she fell to the ground with a grunt, placing her hand to her cheek as she felt the heat practically radiating from it. Surely to leave a bruise as the others almost stepped up to help, freezing in place once the guns aimed at them once more.

"You weren't wrong, kid. I'm sure this one will be good for us. Though all three of you will be great, we'll even give you supplies you need."

"Fuck you." Violet spat at him, watching his frown appear as her own cleaver was held to her. Almost like it was being offered if it weren't for the sharp end nearly hitting her neck as her breath hitched in her throat. Watching the slightest glint from the moon as the man slowly moved it aimlessly across, nearly giving himself the satisfaction of actually harming her had he not needed her for their job.

"But if you go against us like that? We'll guarantee it won't be a fun time, unless your friends have anything else to say." He glared to the others. Waiting to see if anyone dared to say anything or spark a moment that might end up with them getting less candidates then they'd recently wanted.

Violet looked back, seeing the angered look Louis was giving Marlon now as it all pieced together, and the worried eyes she met that were plastered on Minnie's face. Watching the blonde girl if anything else were to happen. Wondering if she were to step in and what the issue it would cause might just be. Whether it was harm or...something else.

Violet was ripped up onto her feet, only to be shoved forward and away from her so called friend. Their so called leader. A so called human being as it only gave her the chance to start listening to the heavy steps and taunts they were giving to her friends as she kept growing in anger, finally led to a cage near some horses as she was instructed to get in. Barely even getting a chance before she felt something hit the back of her head, knocking her inside with dizzy vision while she stared up at the ceiling of the cage. Able to tell that Louis was in it with her, but not Minerva. Meaning she must've been put in the cage behind them while they rode off to the edges of nowhere.

She didn't even know how or why this would happen. Cursing herself for not suspecting Marlon earlier, she knew he'd been more tense lately and that he seemed distant from the three of them. That even Louis had noticed it. That she was the one who would normally call him out for things. She just...couldn't for this, as much as she wished she could and that she would've done so, she hadn't at all. She was rendered absolutely speechless.

She just didn't think a group of child snatching assholes was a part of the plan. A trap the entire time they walked out, and she didn't even know what he had planned for those back at home. Only that they'd be questioning why three of them suddenly went missing. How all three of them would've died in one night, leaving Marlon as the only 'survivor' left.

She felt another shake on her shoulder, forbidding her exhausted and dizzy self from even getting the rest she wished for, finally sitting up to see a look of relief wash over Louis while he glanced to the bruise on her cheek, whispering to her.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Alright?! We've just been kidnapped by these random people and Marlon literally traded us away, how is that alright?!" She yelled to him. Watching as he backed to the other end of the cage for a moment before his own scoff came from his throat. Stressed beyond belief over what had happened recently.

"Well for a while there I thought you were dead-" he tried explaining, only interrupted by the man on the horse yelling at them and hitting their cage. Rattling the edges and echoing out into the forest as if they didn't care they'd definitely be heard by walkers throughout.

"HEY! Keep it down back there!"

Violet rolled her eyes, sitting at the back of the cage as she looked outwards. Barely conscious enough to see what was going on in the cage behind them, and more specifically, the one Minnie was in.

She seemed near the doors to it, her hands out and around the lock as both Violet and Louis kept their eyes on her. Worrying that she'd be caught, that she'd be hurt or killed for it. They could barely even tell what exactly she was doing before the door to her cage silently opened. Their eyes going wide as she jumped out, not making a sound as she made her way to freedom, and with no way of saving her friends who had been near the front of it all.

So there it left them, Violet and Louis. Out to watch her escape and hope that she'd be okay, while worrying for their own safety all at once as well. With only a shattered friendship and a hope for the futures of the other three among that single traitor.

And for once, Violet knew she should've listened to Louis.


	2. Intercession Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the midday rises, a lone survivor scours the forest for a set of answers. As she stumbled across an opportunity, she ends up finding more than she ever expected. And whether it's a good or bad thing is unknown.

There was a still buzzing of the forest, mixing with the rustling of the leaves that held a combination of the vibrant green one would normally associate with a healthy forest, blowing in the wind and creating a calming noise amidst the gray skies, or those that were dead. Brown and crumpled as they moved beneath her boots, as they fell from the tree lines and mimicked what the world was like now.

It was how any forest could be viewed now as the leaves were dying off as quickly as the people now, or as the walkers that loomed by in front of her, up and above the dirty rugged trench she was currently laid in. Her red coat covered in the moss that dropped above her. Her hair pulled back into her side bun as her bangs stuck to her forehead from the layers of sweat across her focused face.

And here she was, laying perfectly still as so many things crossed her mind. Normally what was supposed to be the ones marking what she would do or how she could act, but she was stuck to what happened in the past like a book would be.

She kept thinking of the ashy remains of McCarroll. Of the smoke that burned the inside of her throat with every breath and with every single beat of her heart when she rushed in there. Of the blackened sky matching the blackened grounds her horse trotted against as she searched through them. Searched through the dust of the once safe haven turned tragedy as it rang like the bells of Wellington, how she saw bodies upon bodies of those who lived there, and those who attacked their home.

She saw so many, too many at that. But she was used to it by now, and while the lack of a certain body there rang some relief, it certainly didn't mean anything good either.

Her little goofball taken by those who wanted soldiers. By those who broke down their doors and took the kids away from their home, and back out into the real world just for their own gain. Where he was going to be, a soldier in their war as soon as they could get him to hold a gun in his small hands.

He was brave, and she's never doubted that for a minute, for a second even. But within each ticking one now her worry grew for him.

But she knew he'd want her to fight for him, to get him back into her arms, so that's precisely what she was going to do as she laid completely frozen like a block of ice. Listening to the footsteps of walkers nearby for either her moment of clearing, or to the slightest change in steps just to see what she'd be getting herself into if she was to leap up now, or any second later. A constant shift like clockwork, just much more treacherous.

So she slightly moved, her arms scraping against the log near where her rifle sat as she grabbed for it slowly. Pulling it into her arms as she knew the noise would be too much if she was to simply get a single walker, so she'd have to use it for something else.

For someone else, at that.

Her hands moved across the wooden edges as she carried it up with her, crouching through the prickly underbrush with her eyes peering ahead once more. Focusing on the sounds and the movement she could notice far from the walkers ahead.

Whatever it was, it wasn't simply the dead, and it wasn't basic movement either.

She watched, frozen in place as what looked to be a small caravan came into view through the treetops. Making their way across the rugged path and crushing branches, leaves, or even the bodies of walkers making their way under or around them. The more she seemed to look to them, to more worriedly she noticed some things.

They looked just like the people who'd attacked McCarroll, their faces grim and dirty, some even showing the telltale insignia on them. Not similar to the one from The New Frontier, but a logo that she would forever remember nonetheless.

She gritted her teeth. Watching the horses trot up close behind each other in a seemingly perfect line. Cages being pulled behind them as she remembered seeing the wreckage of some back near the ruins of McCarroll. Dust kicked up right among them and even near her, almost covering her in the plume of earth as she still held her own camouflage. The moss and the faded red jacket and holes showing her white sweatshirt somehow mixing well within the shadows casted on her from her cover. Yet the smell didn't bother her, even if it had for years upon years she knew it well. Whether it was death or danger, she'd always had it as a part of her life, and for nearly half of it now it'd been that way. Been as dangerous as it was now as she watched carefully, and listened in to their voices up ahead. Remembering people like them didn't care for the attention they drew, they could handle it all. Easily.

"They're gonna kill us once we find our we lost one of 'em." The man in front said, sounding like he had either smoked too many cigarettes or his already raspy voice was in need for a serious cough, like he was holding it in, sounding tough at that.

"Well, they'll probably get us killed anyway the way this war's goin'. But I have an idea."

"Oh yeah, what is it then?"

"Well since the others split up earlier once we got these two, and we're the only ones left our here, I was thinking maybe we just say we only say these kids to begin with. That there was no third who escaped."

"I like the way you think, what else?"

"Well it isn't like they'll sell us out or we'll be sent to find that girl." He hit the top of the cage, hearing mild shuffling for a moment as he cackled. Giving the brunette hiding within the bushes enough time to move again, trying to line up some sort of shot at the very least.

She peered over to their horse, realizing the closeness they were having as they followed each other as a few pieces of the bramble broke from under her. Causing a stir from the man in the front as he turned around on a whim, his own gun in his hands --albeit a pistol.

"What was that?-" He only managed to get out before a shot pierced through the air, hitting his horse as it immediately tumbled and sent his ride to nearly flip over, crushing him underneath it immediately. The other had no time to stop before he crashed into it as well, being sent flying forward and crashing onto the broken wood, not another sound escaping any of them as the girl stood up, running forward as fast as her legs could take her while kicking up the dirt, mud, and leaves covering her and the path ahead before she finally made it to the man she'd sent flying forward. His face covered in blood.

"Who the fuck are you?" He sputtered out, ignoring the blood that was pouring out of his mouth as he stared at the girl, her face hardened while she pointed her gun at him, the barrel still having a bit of a shine in the sunlight among the muck and rust along it as it was all he could see before he listened to her demands.

"There was a boy you took from McCarroll Ranch, is he still there with you?!" She asked, her voice partially frantic and angered as he only managed to laugh, coughing immediately after while she held the gun tighter. Waiting for an answer.

"That's what you're so worked up about? A boy who's gonna be a soldier before you will even see him again? You got me bleeding out because of it too, reckless of ye, girl."

She poked the gun into his side, getting a groan from the man as he was practically covered in blood now. Looking back up to her as she spoke up again, getting angrier and more impatient by the second.

"You won't make it back anyway, tell me and I can put you out of your misery."

The man laughed again, coughing up more blood while he laid back against the wreckage of the carriage. Watching as he skin paled with an interested look towards the girl, a smirk still played on his bloody and pained face.

"You're a fighter, just what they need there. You'd even be with your little boy again if you were to go and find Delta. I'm sure they'd take you right in no questions asked."

She continued her glare, not entertained at all by the answers the man was giving as he sighed. He knew this was it and he'd attempted to get her to change sides, it hadn't really worked anyway, though he knew she'd have a run in at some point.

"fine.Those kids we took were young, chances are they aren't exactly fighters just yet. But they will be, maybe you be at the other end of a gun your boy is holding, an enemy in our war just yet."

The brunette turned, spitting near where he sat as she slung the rifle over her, walking away just for him to call out to her.

"I told you everything I know! You can't let me turn now! Not while I'm here yelling and attracting walkers your way!"

She turned again, giving a chilling and blank glare to him before she walked over. Holding her gun in her hands as she weighed her choices.

"So would the sound of a bullet, but I have a way to stop both of those noises." She whispered, slugging the back of the gun forward and hitting the man's head. Watching as he lay limp and unconscious, soon to die of his injuries no less, but it gave her time to cut through their supposed caravan.

Stepping over the splintered wood, the girl scanned every broken plank, every snapped wheel and the dead horses nearby for things she could take. Though her eyes landed on the cage once more as she remembered something they had brought up.

Captives.

She watched it warily, checking for any sign of movement before a voice sounded out above. Surprising her as it wasn't an adult or the gruff voices of the men she'd attacked earlier.

They sounded like teens as well...

"Hey, if you don't think you're gonna kill us, you think you could help us out?" They asked, a slapping noise following after as well as what must have been bickering between the two while she walked over. Scanning her eyes over the cage as she saw two of them trapped. A blonde girl who gave a glare to the other, who had a freckled face and a worried smile staring into her amber eyes.

"Holy shit, you're a kid too..." he mumbled, hoping it might increase their chances of surviving as he watched the gun in her hands, raising his hands up with a small chuckle of worry. While the girl was simply staring at her weapons, as if she was analyzing them.

"Think you could let us out by chance?" He asked again, jumping back as the girl kicked the lock, hard. Repeating it before the already rusted lock snapped, giving them the ability to get out as the boy practically sprung to his feet, opening the cage door before he got a gun aimed directly at him. Sending chills down his spine as he froze, attempting to look easy going to the girl while also trying to protect the girl as she watched carefully.

"We won't hurt you-"

"That's what they all say, I freed you but I'm gonna keep an eye on you for a bit. Make sure you won't just turn against me or anything."

He nodded, keeping his hands raised while he stepped out, giving a worried glance to the unconscious man before partially relishing in the moment he had on his own away from the cage.

The brunette watched them carefully, wary of every step they made while they looked around. It'd been hours since they were given away, and they couldn't seem to remember where exactly they came from.

"What happened to you guys, anyway?" The girl asked, looking them up and down to see if the kidnappers had forgotten to strip them of any hidden weapons still. For any glint or any grip of a knife, anything they could use to get the literal edge on her. Sending her flashbacks to when she'd met Javier Garcia and ended up helping to take back New Richmond, and what a time that was...her situation now wasn't as different. Only now she knew AJ was alive from the beginning, and while she didn't exactly know where, she had a better chance than before.

"We got traded by our leader. We thought he was our friend but-" the boy tried to say, only interrupted by the brunette once more as she started walking, beckoning them to as well.

"But now he's a traitor?"

"Er- Yeah..." he muttered dejectedly, slumping his shoulders as he walked ahead of her. He knew she was right, but even hearing it bluntly stated from a stranger who'd saved them and now held them at gunpoint wasn't as great as he could've predicted.

The blonde looked around, confused as to where in the world they'd been going in general. The thick brush of the trees and the wind being so similar to the one they had near the school, just far more overgrown with the moss and greens running up and down trees, covering signs of what must have been a road here due to the gravel she crushed under her boot.

All of it new and unfamiliar while a girl was leading them somewhere, just like they were as the blonde got suspicious, looking behind her as she finally decided to speak up.

"Where are we going anyway?"

The girl's eyes locked into hers. Almost as if she was reading her for a moment or to see what she was getting at, if it wasn't at all obvious to begin with for them both.

"Back the way we came." She muttered, listening to the wind around them and the peaceful tone of it all as they walked, even with the tension added of a weapon nearby them both. And she could tell just by the confusion of the blonde's face she still didn't understand.

"It's where they were taking you from, isn't it?"

"So we're just going to head back? Is that your plan?"

The brunette shrugged. "Somewhat. Sort of depends in general if you're going to cause problems or if you don't want to go back. Either way I can't trust either of you right now."

_"Fair."_ The blonde thought, her mind wandering to what would happen if she was to return. She could reveal herself and the others and maybe reveal that he was a traitor, that he was a danger to everyone at the school and what he's done to them has gone too far.

Maybe it'd work out after all, but she grew suspicious of why this was being done for them after all, she seemed dead set on finding someone after her interrogation of one of the men who'd kidnapped them.

"What's in it for you? Wouldn't you want to go the other direction to where they were heading?"

The girl stared forward still, ignoring the moss and sweat covering her even as she walked, her face blank as she finally gave an answer that ripples through the forest like the swipe of a knife in the air.

"I learned from the ruins of McCarroll they take the older kids closer to where their war is. The younger- the ones they are sure can't handle a gun are placed a bit further back, and I'm sure it might be in the direction you two need to head as well."

The freckled boy gave her a bright smile, as if he wasn't at all worried about what had occurred prior and the fact she was still holding a gun and escorting them.

"Thanks." He grinned, pulling the ends of his jacket enthusiastically. "I'm Louis, this here is Violet."

The brunette nodded, watching them for a moment before her eyes darted around, almost wincing when they asked her another question even if she knew it was coming.

"And you are...?" He asked, a little worried it might've angered her by the way she looked back, the way her eyes seemed indifferent in the look she gave him and the way Violet stared at her as well. She knew there wouldn't be too much harm in telling them, what was the worst that could happen anyway?

She cleared her throat, almost silent to the sounds of the forest before she looked to them again. Her eyes almost having a glint to them as if she'd just remembered it, or as if she'd lost it to the time and just pulled it back into her grasp.

"Clementine."


	3. Occluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning her name, Louis and Violet are curious of the random girl who'd saved them from their fate of becoming soldiers. But finding out more about Clementine proves to be hard from someone who has been on the road all alone for years. Especially in a world full of walkers.

Louis looked to Clementine with a smile, glad and quite shocked that she'd actually given them her name rather than something like a bullet or warning like the people who'd captured them previously did. She seemed nice enough to begin with if she'd helped them even with the rifle slumped against her shoulder, and if he could get Violet to occasionally smile or enjoy his jokes and become her best friend than maybe this wouldn't be impossible either.

"That's a nice name, you know there's a song just for you then right?" He cracked a grin, widening it as Violet rolled her eyes at him.

"Louis, please no-"

He didn't listen however, deciding to raise his voice and sing along to _"Oh My Darling"_ in the hopes that the girl behind them would crack the slightest smile. And she almost did, seeming to fight it back down as they heard the rustling of some leaves from the winds still blowing just as strong while she pulled her attention back to what was in front of them.

"Yeah...I've heard that one once or twice..." She muttered back. Her ghost of a smile fading once more as she looked outward, trudging the old path once more and it seemed to be fading, showing the age and how long it had truly taken them to get towards where she'd ambushed them. And with the sun setting soon, they'd need somewhere to stay at the very least if they were ever going to make it out later on.

"Did you guys pass any houses or buildings on your way here?" She looked to them, watching the glances they made to each other as they were either planning something or knew something else, or the fact they were simply thinking up on it in their recollections. And as much as Clementine wanted to trust them, they were simply strangers who were going to be taken away by kidnappers to become soldiers soon enough, there wasn't much else she could use that would prove to her that they were friend rather than foe.

"There was some small cabin type of building we passed, seemed overgrown and empty like everything else. Should be coming across it soon." Violet looked back, watching the look of intrigue in Clementine's amber eyes as she shifted the gun on her shoulder. Still carrying it in her hands as she walked behind them like a guard, but it was better than some actual soldiers who would shoot them at any given moment at the very least.

The silence fell upon them once more as the blonde still had an array of questions. Specifically her and the involvement of someone she was looking for, the one she didn't get a straight answer of their location for.

"So I know you're looking for someone..." Violet looked to her, noticing the glance she gave her now that she'd brought it up. Noting that it was definitely a serious topic for her. "So what's between you and this kid you're looking for anyway?"

Clementine's eyes peered at her, her face turning into a low frown again as she didn't quite understand. Watching the way the green eyed girl rolled her eyes before repeating herself, as if it was all obvious and should have been in the first place.

"Is he yours? Or what?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted, it wasn't like it fully mattered, or should have for that case.

Violet's face softened for a moment, almost worried about the answer they'd come across. "Are you like his mo-"

"Wait." She stopped, pausing in her tracks as she looked around. Almost peering past the tree-lines as if she was searching through each and every individual piece of bark, each leaf and each branch. Only widening as the complete silence was cut off by the smallest snap in the distance, and the smell of death returning to them all once more.

"Walkers." She muttered, laying her rifle onto her back now before she pulled a knife out of her holster. Watching the two of them as they sat there without weapons. Knowing they wouldn't have many options to defend theirselves before she spoke up, hoping they'd at least get the idea.

"Use whatever is around you. Rocks or sticks, if you hit them hard enough, they'll work!"

Walkers quickly started moving through the overgrown path, seeing the trio as they slowly marched towards them while they grabbed whatever they could find. Louis taking a large rock while Violet broke a long branch in half, the end at least sharp enough to stab one of them if she needed to.

"We need to work together if we want to get out of this, follow my lead." Clementine told them, stabbing her knife into a walker's skull and listening to the disgusting _crunch_ that came with it before it dropped to the ground. Doing the same to others while she kicked their knees to drop them, remembering each and every skill she'd been taught at this point.

Walkers were nothing to her so long as she could keep her eye on them. But with the addition of people she now needed to look out for, it brought her back to the memories of so many groups that would be torn apart from humans and monsters alike.

She only hoped these two were capable, or at least could hold their own long enough for another to help even before she considered them a part of her group.

She felt the soreness in her arm as she continued stabbing the skulls of the nearby walkers, giving a short glance over to the others as she watched Louis bash one in the face with the large rock in his hands. Grinning as he flipped it just to seem fancy or more elegant with such a brunt weapon. While Violet used the stick like a spear, charging at the walkers as she impaled them in the chest and backed them to a tree where she finished them off. Giving a hoarse breath while she looked back to the girl in the hat, her eyes going wide.

"Watch out!"

Clementine looked back to what was in front of her in a blur, barely having enough time to catch the walker arm moving towards her as she tried to fight it off. Yelling in strain as it practically towered above her, blood dripping out of its mouth and inching closer and closer to her while she tried to dig her nails into its head to push it away as far as she could. Not letting any part of its mouth even attempt to get close to her.

She didn't even give herself any time to look around, not even registering where the others were before she gripped the rifle rested on her back and kicked the walker's chest, giving just enough room for her to aim it right through its mouth, squinting her eyes shut as she pulled the trigger. Listening to the deafening sound of the bullet and echoes there after as the walker's dead weight laid on her legs, blood splattered across her jacket and the lower half of her face while she finally opened her eyes, realizing what she'd done.

The brunette didn't give herself any time to breathe before she kicked the walker off, springing up with the gained momentum as she ran as fast as her legs could take her, calling to the two behind her.

"That shot was probably heard for miles, come on!"

The two gave each other a quick glance before sprinting after her, ditching their crude weaponry on the ground next to the half dozen walker's they'd each disposed of. Hoping they wouldn't have to run into half as many as long as they got far away enough. Leaping over their faded corpses and any thing in their way from the logs overgrown like everything else in their world or to the crevices beneath the dead earth that could cause them to break their ankles. Their breaths heaving in and out as each step tried and tired to catch up to Clementine, to take them away from the shot that had echoed across the entire forest.

They ignored the groaning of any sign of the dead behind them, leaving them within the dust and the moss they would kick up before they finally saw a cabin in sight. Keeping up their pace even as it burned their lungs and pained their sides. Seeing the cabin in their view as they finally slowed, their breaths being all they could hear for a few moments while the world darkened around them in the signification of night. Only gaining their breath back as Clementine whispered to them, somehow not at a loss of hers.

"Get inside, now!"

They didn't even question it, running into the small cabin as the girl in the hat followed, shutting the door behind them and placing a chair in front of it. Hoping it'd help hold out if any stragglers were to wander by.

"Holy shit..." Louis chuckled, sitting down in his own chair as he took a few deep breaths in between each word.

"Didn't expect to get _that_ much cardio in, one hell of a workout if you ask me."

Violet rolled her eyes, not even wanting to retort his shitty joke while she just simply watched as Clementine lit up one of the nearby lanterns. Giving an illumination that gently brushed against her face and showed the dirt that ran all across it. The embers dancing off her amber eyes as they made them look more golden than before, even if she was covered in moss and mud.

Violet quickly washed away her thoughts with a smirk as soon as the brunette had caught her. "Do you ever wash your face?"

Clementine let a faint giggle escape her lips, simply shrugging her shoulders. "Not for a while, though I must say that you look like complete shit too."

The trio shared a quick laugh just at how terrible they all looked. Clothes dirty and torn up from years on the road or from quick events in the last twenty four hours. Only dimmed down by more of the noises of the dead outside while Violet thought of what happened before their quick getaway and her conversation with Clementine beforehand.

"So earlier, before we were rudely interrupted by some walker assholes, I was gonna ask you about your kid again..." she started, only pausing when she saw the look on Clementine's face go blank. Completely unreadable as if she was just staring off into an abyss, even for a topic that was so important to her. For someone who was so important to her.

"I'm not his mom, if that's what your asking." She sighed, messing with the zipper on her bag as she searched through it for a few moments, not necessarily looking for anything as she scanned over every small amount of scrap that was contained in it. "But that doesn't mean I see him any different, I was there when he was born and I'm not going to just give up on him like that."

"That's good of you, where many would give up you aren't, yet you're still helping us..." Louis looked to her, almost like he was questioning her as to why she'd done it. They were complete strangers who she still didn't fully trust, yet here she was right alongside them getting them back to the home they were taken from because of a betrayal.

"I couldn't just leave you two there, even now I can't just leave you. You were taken just like he was, and a part of me just couldn't let that happen."

The room fell into silence for a moment as the creaking of the wood from the windy night outside, reminding them of their exhaustion from before and after everything had happened, and what they could at the very least attempt to prepare for under the golden hue of the lantern. Even with tired eyes and sore arms and legs, they knew how unforgiving the world was just as it had been for so many years now. A look in their eyes Clementine knew far too well of, and some that she was far too used to.

"I'll keep guard, I don't know how much I can trust the two of you anyway, so you might as well get some rest while you can."

Louis didn't even try to contest it, simply laying out on one of the dusty rugs nearby as sleep seemed to come fast to him, a chance he wouldn't dare to take to forget otherwise.

Violet however watched for a few moments, listening to the hollow steps of her boots as she walked across the cabin and towards the door, trailing the chair behind her with an almost deafening screech until she sat down. Keeping her amber eyes peered as she watched out the window, almost like she was counting each individual leaf that was trailing out, every branch that was shifted in the wind with the rifle in her hand. Keeping the people she didn't trust safe, despite everything that told her otherwise.

And as hard as Violet tried to resist it, she too found sleep of her own in the confines of it all, almost like a blanket of safety surpasses her after spending the night in a cage trailed by horses and kidnappers. Only a shred amongst the problems they'd soon have to face.

And all it left was the girl in the red jacket to continue her lookout. Her hand steady on the stock of what she'd have to delve into as her safe space. Bringing the mood to a standstill as she tiredly looked out. Her eyes still peered and examining every little detail, even that of a small drop of dew laid out on leaves anywhere from those that reminded her of the start of spring, to the dead of winter itself. A time that might've been looming upon her closer and closer now as she only realized now how long it'd been since she'd last seen AJ. A time she had been so close to finding him as well. How McCarroll burned in the dusk of summer, the flames leaping out and through the dry air that would've been mistaken for a time of thunderstorms to strike. Only replaced with the sparks and fumes of it all by the time Clementine had arrived.

She just wished she'd gotten there sooner. That maybe she shouldn't have taken that quick rest before she went barreling towards the ashes of McCarroll. That maybe she would've had him in her arms now. That she could've had her family back and she could've had him back, someone who could be different than all the others.

Someone who wouldn't die or betray or run from her. Someone who wouldn't leave her all alone again and again. Someone she could protect herself, someone she'd teach and help survive just like Lee did for her.

But she already failed. She couldn't imagine how disappointed her ghost of a protector probably thought of her now. How he must've been ashamed and dismayed over everything she'd done.

But she could at least try to repair it. If not for him or for those who died for her or even herself in general, then she could do it for AJ.

She _would_ do it for AJ. No matter where he was or where he had been or who had him, she was going to keep trying.

And to start, she wasn't going to make the mistake of getting a quick rest again. Knowing what the others must have thought of her and what they could do to her if she put herself in a vulnerable position for it. How they could simply overtake her even if they were teens themselves. A risk she couldn't take, as well as one she wouldn't take once more.

It was a lesson she'd learned and failed too often. To prevent herself from trusting anyone so simply or in a matter of moments. She was growing, she wasn't the innocent Clementine most had known her by. She was a survivor, and someone who'd do anything for three one they were supposed to protect.

And she was going to use all the skills she learned thus far to prove it. With her eyes scanning the dew droplets again or ignoring the exhaustion and soreness she had across her body among the sweat. She'd prove herself, she'd make sure she wasn't someone that could be taken advantage of or simply attacked. That she had her walls up and they weren't going to go down anytime soon, no matter who tried. She couldn't risk her own feelings and emotions or her own physical health, or even her life.

No one else was worth taking that risk for. Not now, and by the looks of it, not ever either.


	4. Contemporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their attempts to get to know Clementine get slightly more desperate, Louis and Violet get a tiny insight into her past. What it means however, is up for Clementine to reveal among her walls she'd put up from the simplest of things.

Clementine held on the task of lookout still. It'd felt like an eternity since the others had fallen asleep, and that was definitely starting to get to her as her eyes felt heavy. Almost willing her to close them over and over, increasing within each blink she made while she stared out towards the dead silent forest. Nothing had come across from them for that entire time they rested, but the girl in the hat knew she couldn't exactly take a nap herself.

She didn't trust Louis or Violet enough, they could turn on her at any given time within any hour. And trusting them with watch and with protecting her? It sounded like a pure setup for failure. One that she was too used to having, one like with what happened to AJ when he was taken away, and her failed efforts to get him back on time. Her worried extending as she imagined what they'd be training him to do.

Sure some of it was survival skills and those even she'd teach him herself, but they surely weren't going to be teaching him a shred of humanity in any sort of case.

Clementine shivered, partly because of the dreaded thoughts and another from the cold wind that blew in from the shattered window, almost causing a thin noise to echo off of each individual piece of glass, cascading through the small cabin for a moment before coming to a standstill once more. Not even the quiet movements Clementine made as she shifted on her chair or looked forward even made a creak.

Her eyes still felt heavy as she watched the blue haze and fog rest over the foliage. Returning to her duty to protect herself and even those she didn't trust behind her.

If she was going to help anyone at all, whether it be for her own cause or another, she'd have to stay up. Just for a few more hours before the sun would rise again. Before their trek would soon continue.

If only it didn't feel like an eternity....

-

Violet groaned as she stretched out from the flat wooden floor, her eyes practically blinded by the early morning light that seemed to purposefully shine directly into her eyes. Causing her aching bones and joints to become recollected to her after everything that had happened the night before. And what they were most likely going to do soon.

She quickly felt a boot gently tap her side, sighing as she opened her eyes to see the annoying face of her best friend looking down at her with a grin across his face.

"Rise and shine, Vi!" He waved, blocking some of the light from her eyes for just a moment before she was practically blinded again. "Looks like that bruise is doing a bit better after yesterday. I bet it'll heal up in no time."

"Say anything again like that and I'll be sure to give us matching bruises." She threatened, sitting up as she collected her thoughts of dread and annoyance again only to be filled by a fluttering sound. A small giggle coming from across the room as she and Louis looked over. Watching Clementine have a faint smile across her face as she packed her backpack, though it wasn't all they noticed.

Neither of them were oblivious to the look of exhaustion on her. The uneasiness she seemed to have across her face or the bags under her eyes that were more obvious than anyone else's. The quieted yawn she made before finally facing them, her face contorting with confusion as she caught the two pairs of eyes staring at her, nearly making her feel uneasy...or suspicious.

"Uh...what are you looking at?" She frowned, slinging her bag and rifle over her shoulder as she watched the two exchange glances, nearly both speaking up at once before finally recollecting their thoughts and making their sentences manageable for an actual conversation.

"Did you keep watch all night?" Louis asked, ignoring the glare Violet gave him for asking such an obvious question.

"Uh, yeah. _Someone _had to keep watch in this random cabin while you two were sleeping." She muttered, making her way out of the door and into the forest as the two quickly followed her. Continuing their journey down the worn path as the brushing of leaves quickly filled their heads rather than the wind creaking the wood nearby all of them

"Well, we could've helped." The freckled boy smiled, walking alongside her. "We did lookout shifts all the time at the school and-"

"Listen." Clementine turned, facing him and making quick eye contact with Violet for a split second. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly your classmate here, much less your friend."

"Well, that could change." Louis retorted, bearing the blonde behind them facepalm at basically everything he was saying.

"Can't exactly trust you still, I've only known you for a day and you haven't exactly done anything to prove that."

"Well we didn't kill you last night-"

"I have a gun, and a knife, and was keeping watch for that very reason. You two were exhausted and only had your fists." She bluntly stated, looking out to what was in front of them with a bored expression as silence filled the air again. Louis knew she was right on a technical level, but perhaps he and Vi could figure out some way to gain the trust of this girl. It couldn't be that hard...right?

Violet notes as Clementine's blank face didn't even change for a second over to the walker body that was laid out in front of them. Simply stepping over it like it was a log or some sort of small obstacle. Louis however, was much for vocal about his thoughts.

"That is disgusting, looks as though someone took Chairles and hit them a bit too much. Like at that point the walker's dead, why waste more hits?"

Violet rolled her eyes, not even caring if it amused her friend or not, his annoyance was beginning to get slightly too far for her. "I dunno, maybe it was personal. Maybe they killed someone they knew or loved...or it _was_ someone they knew and loved."

"...Chairles?" Clementine interrupted, giving the two a confused look as she noticed the way Louis's eyes seemed to light up at her words. Almost too much while Violet was putting her hand back across her throat mouthing "no" over and over again.

"Oh let me tell you. If it wasn't for those raider assholes I would've had it for show! So I took this chair leg and attached nails through it. It's good for taking out a few dead heads and for batting practice." He winked, watching the way Clementine's confused look softened for a moment before doing her own eye roll.

"You named your weapon? Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "We're basically in hell, might as well make the most of it day by day. It's the only thing we've got, only thing we can every account for and trust by after all. This. Moment."

Clementine looked him once over as if she considered his words, though the smile playing on her face was from the fact he'd said something so inspirational over naming a weapon rather than literally anything else. Around something he used to kill the walkers that would literally eat them whenever they had the chance, really showing the type of world they'd lived within for the general scheme of things after all.

"Besides, I bet I can name your weapon too."

"Oh yeah?" Clementine rose an eyebrow, pulling her knife out and flipping it between her fingers effortlessly. "What would you call this, then?"

Louis rubbed his chin as he practically inspected the weapon. Watching the glint of it from the sunlight and the old blood still stained on it.

"Hmm...definitely not the type for a pun of any sort..." he assumed, watching it."

"Thank god..." Violet muttered under her breath, still wary of what stupid name he was going to give a knife of all things. Lucky enough he hadn't named her cleaver, or at least hadn't said it around her.

"How about...Lee? That sounds like a good, simple name for a good, simple, and trustworthy knife." He grinned, only falling as he saw the way Clementine's face paled. Showing her exhaustion even more as though she looked like she was about to faint. Facing away from them quickly as her heart practically pounded in her chest.

"Uh...Clementine?" Louis asked worriedly, getting the attention of the blonde as her eyes furrowed towards her. She'd scold Louis when he'd say something stupid, but even here she didn't exactly know. "Are you alright?"

"I-" Clementine paused, taking a deep breath a bit further away from them so they couldn't see the faint sight of tears brimming her eyes before she could wipe them away in time.

"Bad name, I don't think that's good for it is all..."

The two exchanged glances, knowing that certainly couldn't be the only reason as to why. Almost wishing they could read her and figure out something as to why it wouldn't be good for her knife. It was only meant to be fun after all...

"I'm sorry, Clementine." Louis ran up, hearing Violet not to far off from them. "I didn't mean it-"

"Please. Let's just stop talking about it." She muttered, her hand slightly shaky as Louis could take a hint. Backing away quietly to give her some space while Violet still felt slightly worried. Deciding to go against what she'd normally deem as a smart decision to stay up near her.

"Louis didn't mean anything by that...he thought it'd cheer you up if anything."

Clementine nodded, looking towards and below her red jacket and down to her boots. Muddied and forever stained from their original look, not that she even knew what that must've been. Or what she must've looked like now from the moss and mud that had seeped into the holes of her clothes, battered onto her face and had concealed her for so long. Looking to any part of her she could pick out for improvement to set her mind away from what had happened, even if it was a mistake.

"I know. Just...I forgive him, can we drop it now?"

Violet nodded with a frown. It was like what Clementine had said earlier, she hadn't really known her at all to begin with, much less to get her to randomly open up to her and explain what that was all about. But maybe she could help out in a different way.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you must've been up for nearly twenty four hours now...should we stop and rest?"

Clementine opened up her mouth to reject, but rather stopped in her place. Almost wavering on the spot as she listened and looked for any sign of the dead nearby. Any sort of threat that could get them.

It was a good vantage point, and it was the middle of the day after all. It couldn't be too bad so long as she could try and keep an eye open on the others.

The brunette didn't say a word, slinking down against a fallen tree that could at the very least keep them concealed. Surrounded by the green still left in the forest and the small shadows mixed and casted around them. Almost hiding the smell and look of death they'd grown used to yet always were sad to see, rather than horrified.

She rested her head against the uncomfortable bark, trying her best to keep her eyes open as her worry clouded her still. She was resting at the very least, and she didn't want to look weak to the others.

Moving her bag, the brunette took out the energy bars she still had saved from her recent supply trip. The crinkling of the wrappers getting the attention of the other two as their stomachs practically growled on command. Their eyes lighting up as Clementine held out the three to them.

"Split these, each of you take one and split the third in half." She told them, resting her head against the tree again as she just listened to the sounds around her. Staying awake enough just in case something were to happen, but also not enough to prevent her from getting any sort of rest either.

"Are you sure? Why don't you have the third?" Violet asked, not even getting an answer from the brunette as she kept her eyes barely open as she still kept watch. Ignoring the feeling of hunger she had herself while she waited patiently. Giving the blonde time to reluctantly let it go for now, even if she was going to keep a watchful eye on her just to be sure. Neither of them were fully sure when the last time she had eaten, but even within their walls they knew it wasn't exactly great for someone to go on without much food for a while, especially out within the wilds and dangers of the world around them.

There was too much on her mind to sleep or to rest, and before they would even know it soon enough they'd wind up back on the trail again. But then again, the way her eyes felt so heavy and the way her breathing slowed against the trees even with the mountains of worry surrounding her and the lack of trust she had for anyone all exhausted her.  
From what was once supposed to keep her awake had now seemed to start doing the opposite. Her breaths growing slow and heavy as she tried to fight the peaceful moments near them to keep her eyes peeled. A strange feeling of near safety calming her even with the high winds of issues she had, even with the two other teens with her.

She didn't even know why she felt it when she was literally out in the open. Given so little cover even with the moss and dirt that had caked her hands and parts of her face, and had made her once red jacket so torn and discolored from it all as well. Nearly unrecognizable from the little girl she once was. Not even just physically. From the humanity she once had and the moral compass she acted as for the groups she knew before to what she'd become now...whatever it was. Survivor, killer, monster...any of those three fit, and she wouldn't fight or argue with anyone who'd call her any of those or anything more.

In her mind, she didn't even deserve sleep to begin with. With all of the info she had based on what she'd done and everything she failed to do for those she cared about, she should've stayed up past everyone else like the last night. She should've fought harder through her heavy eyes she attempted to keep open. Even hearing the drowned out voices of the teens apparently saying something, whether it was to her or each other she couldn't tell. All of it the same blue as her vision as she was completely exhausted. Soon too tired to even open her eyes as the brunette relied on some of her other senses. Hoping she could try and listen in case something were to happen. Knowing she couldn't let the weakness of exhaustion get to her as she was fighting every given day for AJ. Doing it all for the young boy who must've been trapped out there himself. Something she hated and while it was also something she prevented others within the same fate of experiencing, she couldn't help but let her mind wander away. Away from her surroundings and away from the living hell she and the others were in.

She'd become too tired to even think about it. Still resting up against something before she felt as though she'd been moved. Flinching slightly as she wanted to wake up, to move and to see what was going on. But she simply couldn't. Not with the soft material under her head and the warmth she felt over her back as she let out a whimper and a sigh. Finally letting herself drift off into the rest she'd been begging for within the days she'd been staying up for. Letting go of her tough persona just for now, only within this singular moment to regain her strength. Strength she'd need for far more than one person, and strength she'd need to even make it far enough to have AJ back in her arms again....for the chance at that at least.

And Clementine would do anything if she could get that back, just like Lee did for her.


	5. Derision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clementine realizes what she has mistakenly ended up doing, she learns a bit more about her companions and brings up the question she's been trying to push away for so long.

Clementine's eyes practically flickered as she adjusted to the light breaking through the leaves above them. Absolutely nothing crossing her mind for a few peaceful moments as she enjoyed the quiet nature around her. Barely even registering the sound of someone talking near her, almost sounding like they were all underwater for a short period of time before that too started to clear up with the slight quickening of her heart. She was surprisingly warm among the cool air that rushed nearby them. Her head still on a soft material rather than the hard and rugged ground next to it. Curling up slightly as she let her amber eyes adjust to the light. Only looking near her hands to see a light brown material, realizing it was a long coat that had been draped over her and the puffs of the jacket wrapped underneath her head. Acting as a pillow and blanket to have kept her warm as she slept.

_Wait-_

"Rise and shine, Clemster." Louis joked. Leaning back against one of the fallen trees nearby as he messed with the empty wrapper of the energy bar he'd been given earlier. Creating a near annoying amount of noise until Violet snatched it from him, stuffing it into her vest pocket to prevent him from causing anymore of it.

"Wh- wait how long was I asleep for?!" Clementine asked with a burst of energy, springing up to her feet so fast the others could barely register it other than a blur of her red jacket. Her eyes wide as she glared between the two as if they'd done something wrong, from her own simple mistake of something she absolutely needed prior.

"Not too long, I'd say it's probably only noon now-" Louis tried to brush off, only for Clementine to grip him by the collar of his shirt with a seething look of fury in her eyes. One he hadn't even seen when she had first found one, but one he assumed she'd given to the man she interrogated for any sign of the boy she was dead set on looking for. Looking as if her amber eyes had darken to only feed that fury as he gave a worried chuckle, cut off by her words immediately.

"And you didn't wake me up, why?!" She gritted through her teeth, not letting go of the taller boy even when Violet took a step towards her, hoping the added personnel would get her to take a deep breath and step off from the tense situation.

"Because we were being nice...?" Louis gave her a kind smile, eerily aware that she could probably snap her neck at any moment if she really wanted to, and now he wasn't going to take any chances or even make jokes as much as he wanted to.

"Nice?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You tried to be _nice _when for all I know you could've slit my throat during all of that!"

"But we didn't!" Louis yelled. "A-and it isn't like we're _going_ to either, we're your friends! See?" He peered over to Violet for help, and as amusing as the situation was to her, she knew she needed to step in as well, even if it was an annoyance for her to do so.

She didn't know how Clementine would react, and she couldn't go proving her point by attacking or attempting to stop her by force. So she'd have to use words to help, and definitely do a better job at it than Louis was coming close to.

Her boots crunched a few of the sticks and dead leaves laid out on the rich dirt as the green eyed girl noticed Clementine flinch at the sound. Sparing a small glance over to her while her grip was still kept tight with her white knuckles, almost shaking while practically all other sounds were drowned out.

"Besides, he's right. If we wanted to kill you we would've, and if we wanted to hurt you we could still do it now. You're helping us and we have no reason to stop you from doing that, we just thought it'd be ni- _good_, to return a favor since you looked exhausted."

Clementine listened to her words, almost as if she was processing them for a few moments before her strained grip slightly loosened, letting the blonde's friend go as he held a grin again while dusting off his already dirty shirt and grabbing his jacket from the ground. Acting as if he wasn't just grabbed by some girl they both barely knew and could've gotten hurt from it.

"Fine." She muttered, crossing her arms after slinging her weapon over her shoulder along with the small metallic echoes of the loose straps hitting each other. Not giving the two another word while she checked her bag, making sure they didn't steal anything at all. She didn't know what to expect of either of them, and after all she'd been through she was too used to kind people betraying her over situations like these. Too used to groups small and large falling and failing one by one. All of it too familiar to her as she didn't want it to happen again.

It wasn't so much as she didn't trust them now, as the two had already proved that point when they didn't so much as lay a finger on her while she was resting or any other time even if she was outnumbered by the bunch who certainly proved themselves during the walker fight beforehand. Using weapons they'd makeshift off the ground from simple sticks and stones. And yet here she was almost antagonizing them, but in the brunette's mind it was all for good reason. To protect herself from being hurt by the possibility of betrayal or death once more. And she wasn't going to let her walls down to have it happen once more. Even as she thought about it over and over again, and as nice as both Violet and Louis seemed, at least as nice as they could be, she couldn't let them get close just to lose them either.

So she had to expect they'd die as soon as anyone else would. Shuddering at the memory of Mariana Garcia finally being reunited with Javi only to be shot in the middle of nowhere, and have her death bragged about by the man who'd killed her.

It brought her tonal worry over in shifts. Drifting across to her main goal, to AJ. And how he could become the type of kid raised up to become a man like badger. Someone who was borderline as monstrous as the walking dead among them. Killing without remorse and realizing the actions and the consequences that would soon follow. All for the gains of a group that was currently at war, and for unknown reasons of anything. Unknowing as to why they were at war that would cause them to become so desperate to want to kidnap children for their cause, including the two who followed closely behind her.

Whatever it was, Clementine didn't care or need a reason. There was no excuse for wanting children and teens to take up armaments and gun down anyone in their path. Their job was to survive not to lose who they were. They'd already done that with their childhood, their humanity didn't need to become a mirror of it.

Her gaze was set forward because of this, like a still frame as only her methodical movements kept her going. Listening and glancing over with he rested eyes that helped even if she'd done it against her own will, even if she did it and exposed herself to danger from her two "companions".

The two teens only watched and listened with her. Whether it was because they were being wary themselves in their own whirlwind of thoughts, watching how the scenery ahead of them only seemed to repeat itself over and over again as of it was some sort of maze. One with the tension between their silence within all of them or the worry about Clementine and who she even was. How she warned them about the meaning of trust and how she'd practically lost that herself, not keeping it towards them for reasons they didn't know if they'd ever be able to explain. And yet they were so open to her and ready for her to do so for them, when maybe they should've been cautious as well.

Violet was definitely more observant of the situation than Louis had been, keeping her steps careful as though one of them would snap up into a trap similar to the ones they had back home. That the girl would attack them at any given moment, she'd be ready. Even if her cleaver was gone and she was left to what she had in the environment, even if this girl had helped them prior and didn't seem to even look at them like they were enemies, like they were a waste of her time to even warrant her to do so, she had to keep her guard up. Only looking and observing rather than taking Louis's approach and walking ever so closer to her, deciding to speak up once more.

"So...we don't know too much about you here Clem." He began, not able to see the daggers being flared into him from his best friend before he grinned to continue.

Even if there was a chance Clementine wasn't even listening to a single word of it.

"And to avoid bringing up anything about you currently that might...not end well...how about where you came from?"

He looked over, seeing the slightest twitch in Clementine's face. Almost as if it was some sort of confusion or hesitation on their situation, and that of her own that she'd been through.

"You know, like...if you remember of course, where were you-"

"Georgia." Her voice interrupted his. Bluntly stating it without even giving the freckled teen a glance as her amber irises were still searching forward. Between each and every tree within the autumn forest while her ears listened to each and every sound around her, including Louis himself. As he couldn't exactly be ignored so simply.

"And you're Clementine, aren't oranges the famous fruit of your home state?"

"That's Florida, dumbass." Violet voices in from behind them. Giving Louis an eye roll over what probably was easy information to remember over anything else. And to get it wrong in front of a girl who was from there would probably even embarrass him more.

On second thought, maybe she wouldn't correct him.

"Any-who, that's a long way to here isn't it? Must've been quite the journey."

_Now_ was the time Violet had actually facepalmed, knowing Louis had literally just stated he wasn't going to go into too much detail of her personal life just yet. And she didn't know exactly how the brunette would react except through her stiff body language that she had ever since she woke up from her short nap. Leaving a questionability over how she'd even respond, as the blonde was doubting it would be a positive on at all simply based on the scar she had on her cheek and the way that no one even had a nice story to back them anymore. The closest thing to it being if they didn't see at least a dozen deaths in their lifetime.

And right now, Violet knew Clementine most likely had seen more than that.

"Yeah, you could say that." The brunette quietly stated, straightening up her posture as she didn't see Louis's glance over to her, almost as if he was wondering for more before Violet caught up, saying something before he'd even get the chance to make their situation even worse within the thick forest, especially before night was falling upon them.

"So where'd you get your stuff?" She pointed out, mainly eyeing the weapons and other gear Clementine had within her bag and the slings around her. Making the brunette almost smirk if it didn't fall immediately after. Almost like some of it brought up good memories to her, but she didn't want to admit nor tell them any of it.

And she certainly wasn't going to push her for those stories, no matter how curious she was over whatever and where ever she'd gotten her things. Something that would at least be trivial to most, but seemingly not to the girl in the hat as she seemed to purposefully avoid bits of her gear that were more and more important to her.

"Most of them are from scavenging trips...or things I- things I _found_ out here. It changes a lot, I lose things, they get stolen, they break. Just...just like people too, but these things? These I can keep on me, to protect myself and others, or do harm to them." She turned towards the blonde for a moment, as if her amber eyes were searching for something inside of her. Something she could find among all of the foliage she'd glanced at before, as if she'd seen something as well, before coming to a short conclusion.

"Have you two lived inside walls your whole life?"

Violet almost reddened in embarrassment, as if doing so was a bad thing in a world like this when neither she nor Louis even thought twice about it. Realizing now how lucky they had been, and how stupid it all was for them to be traded just to protect the others. Without a choice or knowledge of Marlon's betrayal either.

"I- uh....yeah..." she mumbled, giving a scowl over her own stutters as she could have far more things to worry about then some girl who was escorting them back to said walls. "Is it that obvious?"

Violet could've sworn Clementine smiled for a moment, a flash of a second before looking forwards again. Her face scrunching up in concentration for a moment as the blonde almost thought she'd make fun of her. Watching carefully as she prepared some sort of retort in retaliation before the girl spoke up. Almost surprising her with it as well.

"Maybe, though you could protect yourselves with random things in the wild like the rocks and sticks I told you about. So you aren't....totally helpless at least."

Violet snorted, imagining how horribly she and Louis probably would've faired if it wasn't for the brunette to at least lead them back to their home. Well, to the school at least. If she was being honest she never really felt as though the school was her home. Sure it was a place she lived it, but it was by no means safe after she was handed away like a bag of supplies.

Maybe learning to survive with little to nothing wasn't so bad of an idea. If Clementine had done it all it showed was that it was _possible_, and maybe if Violet was determined enough she could catch onto a few more skills that would be far more vital outside the walls than within.

"Yeah, well...I'm always up for some learning I guess." She told the amber eyed girl. Looking over to her for a moment more before the teen behind them had made a seemingly loud noise. Causing them both to turn around with still looks on their faces as they looked past the bark and branches to see him jogging up with a large stick hoisted over his shoulder in a similar fashion Clementine held her gun, and Violet immediately knew something was up with it all. Her brows furrowing as she just _knew_ Louis was going to have some sort of joke, especially with a new weapon.

"Took your advice at using nature to our advantage here, Clementine." He grinned, showing off the sharpened log. "I'm gonna call it Larry. Larry the Log. I can stab walkers with it or crush their heads like it's Chairles version two!"

Clementine winced for a moment at a small and relatively unpleasant memory that was placed within her head. Shaking it off as Louis was looking for some sort of reaction to his newfound weapon he'd scrapped up.

"Not exactly what I meant but...good. At least you'll be more prepared now." She gave him a stiff nod, turning on her boot heels once more as she continued to lead down the mossy area. While Violet was left to deal with her slightly annoying friend.

"Really, Lou? 'Larry'? Couldn't have come up with anything better than that?"

"It fits!" He defended himself, raising his arms and Larry up into the air easily. "Besides, Clementine here said it was good, which means I am learning, and _you _will need to find your own weapon." He paused, his grin only growing wider in his own excitement down the middle of forest. A small shade casted upon then from the roofs of the trees above them.

"I can even help-"

"Don't even try." She warned him, her eyes in the grey area between threatening and mocking towards him.

But Louis didn't care for either.

"I won't try Vi, don't worry."

"Good because-"

"I'll succeed. I'll help you find the next best thing or something even better than a cleaver out here."

"Out here?! In the fucking forest?! Are you stupid Louis? Nothing is going to beat a literal cleaver."

Louis only shrugged, not even caring for her short insults as he'd gotten them so often now it was like clockwork. "A cleaver that is years old and possible dull and cracked and now stolen Vi. There's gotta be something better out here and I bet you just need to use a little ingenuity over it all. You'll find something out here."

The blonde rolled her eyes, continuing to walk down as she was at least _attempting_ to think of something that might fair a little bit better than her now missing cleaver. Though anything would be better than a nonexistent weapon in general, Violet was particularly picky about what she'd use against the dead that were trying to literally eat her or people who'd try and kidnap her and her friends, shoot her, anything terrible she could think of.

Maybe she'd even have to use it on Marlon. Sure a part of her even wanted to, but she'd rather use it for something a little less morally wrong like searching for Minerva still.

She felt guilty for not going straight to doing so just yet, but at the same time, she didn't even know how she'd bring it up to Clementine. Thinking that maybe when the time came, she should.

Her hopes weren't high in wherever Minerva had run to, only hoping that if she made it home she'd be able to convince and tell the others what happened.

Or at the very least be in their situation, lucky to be alive and unharmed.


	6. Conjecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine learns of Louis and Violet's other missing companion, while they get a glimpse of what it's really like living on the road for so long.

Violet had thought over and over about their precarious situation for the apparent hours they spent on their trek through the rugged path. Glad that the small rocks and pebbles that lay within the dusty ground wouldn't have a chance of getting inside of her shoes because of her boots.

It was something so minor but something that could be detrimental to their path and even to their lives. The blonde cringed at the thought of how a few pebbles could simply cause her to slow down enough to fall into the rough grasp of a walker. Giving them the perfect opportunity to land a bite in her neck or anywhere else. Where it'd all be over like the snap of a stick.

She knew her own personal situation was worse off because of her lack of a weapon. Knowing that when even Louis told her and offered to help her get one it may have been a good idea to follow through. If not through his semi annoying offer than for her own gain.

Her eyes trailed to the girl in the red jacket. Glancing at what Clementine had on her as she wished she wasn't so picky about what she'd want to use against the dead. But it wasn't like she could ask anyway, if she even spoke up about it it'd probably arise suspicion within the amber eyed girl and make a causation for nothing to go well from there on out. Especially the very small amount of trust she seemed to have in them.

So she looked around. Frowning when everything still looked the exact same. They could've been walking in small circles and she wouldn't have been able to tell. Remembering when they'd go out to certain areas near their old safe zone or new hunting sites they'd have Minerva marks the trees with her axe. Maybe there was something Clementine should learn as well...

"So...do you know where we're going?" She asked her, not caring for the ringing tone she had as the brunette didn't even turn. Making her think she hadn't even heard her before her response interrupted all of her thoughts once more.

"Yeah. I do."

"Okay..." Violet scratched the back of her neck, feeling a little apprehensive about it and realizing she probably should've asked this sooner. "How then? You aren't marking any of the trees."

"Don't need to when you aren't going to be returning to that area. Plus, we haven't turned for a few miles. It isn't that hard to figure out once you pay attention to the trees themselves, even without you marking them."

"Ok, how. That tree there looks like the one we passed five minutes ago."

"It isn't." She retorted back, a slight annoyance in her tone before scoffing. "Besides, I've been paying attention and five minutes ago you and Louis were talking about finding you something to defend yourself with."

Violet was stunned, thinking that Clementine had some super hearing or something and had listened into her conversations when the girl responded again. Almost as if she'd read her mind.

"It's easy to listen into details when you aren't trying to hear anything else. And besides, you two aren't the quietest out here."

Violet scowled again. Realizing she's practically embarrassing herself in front of a girl who's lived out there for ages. Probably all of the years that had passed since the start of it all. And it made her wonder, and wary, of what she'd done herself. And she was just acting like a child in front of her. Most likely an annoyance if the brunette hadn't been looking for a little boy to begin with.

A silence rang among them again, leaving to some awkward shifting from Violet and Louis as neither could exactly tell what they would say, if anything. But there was so much on their minds that they wanted to push back from their friends that they both had practically cringed when Clementine asked them something.

"So, your leader who traded you..." she paused, watching their slightly pained looks before continuing once more. A noticeable change in tone as she spoke a bit lighter about the situation. "Do you even know why he'd give you up to those people who would use you as soldiers?"

"To protect everyone else, in some backwards way." Louis shook his head, seeing Violet cross her arms in the corner of his eye as he knew she was probably even more pissed at him about it. And rightfully so, as they now had a missing friend to add to the mix of their horrible situation. "He traded the three of us to give himself and everyone back home some leverage so they wouldn't have to go out to their war. Even said we were the toughest fighters he had."

"The _three_ of you?" Clementine rose an eyebrow, nearly stopping in her tracks as the two did as well, nearly bumping into each other while they realized that this was surely _one_ way to get through to their thoughts and worried. Even if it might end up complicating a few things for them as well.

"There were three of us originally captured." Violet quickly explained, watching the blank look on Clementine's face as she attempted to read it. Hoping this wouldn't end as terribly as it most certainly could. Especially given the fact that they were in the middle of the woods quite literally, but metaphorically they most certainly weren't out of it just yet.

"Our friend, Minerva...she escaped through their cages a little bit after they started to take us away. She was in the back cart and couldn't get to us without being seen." She frowned, wondering where the redhead must've been, if she was even alive of course...

"She seems smart. I mean, no offense to you two but it wouldn't have been wise on her part to risk trying to get you out if she had no weapon. But I get why...that'd suck and all..." She told them honestly, genuinely slightly impressed someone had managed to escape as she realized that it was this Minerva girl who'd caused them trouble so far. And became a risk to the guards in general if they weren't going to bring back any kids.

And now with two of them dead and no kids to return, they'd surely be suspicious. And possibly in search of where ever these kids would be, or where their supposed missing soldiers were

But they had time as Clementine saw it. Either as a warning or a movement through getting them back to their home. Doing these people a favor just as it brought back memories of some others she'd done the same to before. Almost smirking to herself at how it'd all turned out and what similar motives she had, looking and getting closer to finding AJ.

But she was better off now than she was then, even if she had two other random kids with her and a third who went missing. She didn't know the outcome, but she also didn't want to give too much false hope to the others.

"There's a chance she died as you know. But I don't think we should assume that just based on something we can't see. I can't assure you that we'll find her at all, but from what you two said? She seems capable enough to figure _something _out at the very least." Though more questions were brought up about their so called leader as Clementine was apprehensive to ask. Knowing it was something she almost _needed_ to know about them to get more info on what had happened, even if she was more hidden about herself than anything else.

"So going back on your leader, do you know why he did it?"

Louis shrugged, almost at a loss for words as he watched the curly haired girl bite her lip. Trying to think of something before she drew back on a piece of the conversation beforehand. A question bubbling up within her as she continued. Being more brunt like before then her apprehensiveness, as there wasn't any way to bounce around the subject.

"But if you were the strongest, why would he trade you?! Wouldn't he want to keep you to help his community or to stage a rescue mission?"

Louis frowned again. Looking down to his boots as they'd been scraped and muddied beyond belief. Matching the tones of the earth right below them rather than the distant colors he had in the school. Already feeling like a completely different person, and ever more so as he answered more of Clementine's questions. And not the smallest bit of worry, resentment, or hesitation from his own answers. And he was tired of covering for his old friend, even if they'd been as such for as long as he could remember. Even times before the walkers roamed and before the adults abandoned them all.

"He wasn't going to rescue us." The freckled teen told her. Showing one of the only times she'd actually seen him have something other than a smile as. "Marlon wouldn't do that to begin with. He wouldn't risk the others just to save us after he sacrificed us for them. They probably think we're dead. He did nothing to help us or to warn us or to stand up and against those people. He just agreed, like we were nothing but cheap supplies."

"He doesn't sound like a real leader." Clementine shook her head. Already annoyed with this guy and she hadn't even met him yet. But she had all the evidence she needed to grow to a dislike of him, just from the tales of two teens who followed her now. "A _real_ leader would've sacrificed themselves first to protect others. If he knew you were strong he would've also known you can handle yourselves. He probably wouldn't lie to the raiders otherwise, they would know...trust me."

Violet nodded. Glad to finally hear someone else say it as she'd known for a while now about their leadership issues ever since he'd been in command. Whether it be from the not-so-safezone to his incompetence in tense situations and to actually tell them of problems no matter how big or how small they were only pushed that point. And it just took an outsider like Clementine to help them figure it out.

"It's shown for a while. He crumbled and kept losing his temper over the smallest of things. He wouldn't deal with problems head on and...dammit...we should've known."

Violet shook her head again, stomping her boot to the ground slightly more before she saw Clementine casually shrug to her. "You wouldn't have anyway. There was no way for you to actually find out. It seems like hiding issues was the one thing your "friend" was good at. And whether or not that was always a bad thing is up to you. There was no way you two _or_ anyone else would've known about those raiders anyway."

The trio went silent after Clementine's slightly aggressive assurances. The words ringing in their heads for a few moments as they tried to understand why or when it had all started for Marlon. And why he made the choices that he did. A majority of them not even coming close to being comprehendible, but they'd know his twisted priority was delved over the limitations of his ability to protect them. Changing vastly as he'd so much as trip over a log, much less come in contact with someone else.

They just heavily disagreed with his treatment of it. Still having a large dislike over what he'd done without even attempting to solve it otherwise. Without a goodbye or an apology or anything to give them a shred of hope that they wouldn't actually be sent to become soldiers. And his lack of doing so only proved to them _all_ that he was incapable. That he was was in over his head and they had no telling what else he'd end up doing. Whether it was for better or worse, they had to figure something out at the very least.

They only listened to the snapping of twigs and other parts of the ground beneath their boots. Surprising themselves that they hadn't torn or gotten caught on anything yet. The simple silence reminding them over and over of what they had to do as they couldn't even delve too far into their mind before snapping to something else. Their hearts almost racing to keep up with their minds as the two teens Clementine was escorting had felt nearly overwhelmed. Knowing they had so many things to focus on such as food, water, shelter, and to keep track of their weapons, or lack thereof.

Violet could feel like her picky choosing for one was diminishing as she thought about all the possible chaotic encounters they could have with other people through the woods or the walkers she felt herself growing more and more paranoid over. Wiping at the layer of sweat on her forehead while she tried even harder to listen for them. She didn't exactly know why of course, as their chances of running into some was about the same as before. But the absolute rush in her mind of everything she and the others would have to do to survive was a cause for some issues, so much so that even Clementine noticed it as she turned to look at her. Raising an eyebrow her way with a not so soft tone at her either.

"You doing alright? You're acting like you've seen a ghost or got bitten..." she paused, peering her eyes over the chance that the blonde was as she wouldn't have seen it. And she wasn't going to take the chance to have her turn and attack them on any given moment before Violet quickly shook her head, even rolling up she sleeves and pant legs to prove that she didn't have any bites there. And it didn't seem that she had any marks anywhere else where it'd be possible, as it'd be easily seen as well.

"No, I'm just- is this what it's like to survive out here on your own? To have to worry about shelter and food and water and so many things at once?"

Clementine nodded casually. She'd been used to this for years upon years. Even more used to being on her own than she was with a group that would only end up crumbling. But she was almost confused over the fact that someone would ask _that_, most assumed themselves or didn't even bother. It was almost intriguing to the amber eyed girl as she answered with her tone staying the same in sharpness as before.

"Yeah, you're always low on supplies and you can't store them anywhere but on you. Sometimes you have to sacrifice medicine for a water after days without it or times you can't find any that's fresh. Walkers coming by you at night as you have to sit and wait or even defend yourself from them, and the other problems we all have, walls or not."

Violet furrowed her brows, looking to Clementine as the brunette only stared at her rugged boots, letting a sigh out as if she was preventing herself from getting emotional, hiding it completely once more. Though Violet could sense it probably wasn't easy to talk about anyway.

"You lose so many people. Due to dumb reasons or something so small it makes you only fear the world even more."

"And then you survive something far worse..." Violet added in. Realizing she and Clementine both shared such a trait as they made eye contact. Almost like they were silently connecting with one another the more they thought about it. Curiosity almost stinging their eyes like a thick smoke before none of them spoke up. Neither of them needed to as their looks, both those they gave and how they seemed in general all as if it was showing what they'd gone through. Giving them the glance to a mirror they didn't know existed. Dirtied and broken in pieces and it showed how different their lives were, but the haunting similarities they had all meaning so much more in a world like this.

As their problems would soon lie ahead of them, whether it be walkers or their impending return to their school...or more troubling issues like food and water. They all practically had their stomachs growl at once. Looking to each other as they needed to come up with some sort of plan, especially before it would become too dark for them to do anything and before they'd have a huge disadvantage in the dead of night and the morning after. Something they couldn't quite risk anymore, and something they wouldn't let themselves risk either.

They had a job to do, together.


	7. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio run into another set of problems as they attempt to get supplies from a nearby set of cabins.

The sky had been filled with the pitcher of dark for what the teens could only assume was a few hours now. Unable to tell through the stars as a thick dust of black and grey clouds bad covered every inch of the air. Revealing a musky smell they'd only noticed instances before they felt droplets slowly hit their dirtied skin.

But they'd known a storm was brewing for a while now, as Clementine had seemingly warned them while it was only dusk a ways back. The two looking absolutely stunned as they felt the rain hit them gently, averting their eyes as they watched Clementine lift her head up. Relishing in the contact the cool droplets had with the mud and moss that stained her face. Making her feel as though she was energized and they'd end up having a chance of finding some mood and more water, for none of  
Them could necessarily find any buckets to collect the rainwater that fell upon them, and they wouldn't want to lug something like that around if they were to get into any trouble.

Besides, their main priorities was food and shelter for now, they could wait a longer amount of time for a larger water supply now that they had some rainwater they could slowly get parts of.

Violet almost wanted to ask Clementine how she knew about to rain before there were any signs it was going to happen. But she froze as soon as she was about to start as she saw the brunette _smiling_. Something she never thought the girl was even capable of in the first place. But as she cleaned her face off and ran her fingers through her soaking wet hair beneath her hat, she held a small smile on her face. And the green eyed girl didn't want to ruin any of that by speaking or asking what might end up being a dumb question.

So, ironically and almost again her will, she turned to Louis. Who was still lugging 'Larry' over his shoulder, glancing around with his own grin on his face. But rather than Violet enjoying it or not wanting to ruin it, she honestly didn't care. Moving up towards her friend as the mud and dirt beneath her boots sploshed and splashed up above, to the point where she could almost imagine the feeling of the freezing cold and earth hitting her ankles if it wasn't for her boots, and if she was honest? She was pretty glad she had them each coming day.

"You think we'll be back by the school soon?" She asked him, watching as Louis merely shrugged. Taking another look over at the forest around them before responding.

"I can't recognize any of the old tracks or markings near it, so I'm gonna say no to that one. Besides, it took those raiders a day with horses, knowing us it'll take even longer."

Violet frowned. She honestly felt rather conflicted of their situation. Because on one hand, she wanted to go back to her home and wanted to see if Minerva had made it after her own escape and she wanted to reveal what Marlon had done to all of them. But another almost wanted to stay on the outside, learning new things from their scowling red jacketed teen up ahead and to see what she'd learned after all her years out there. Knowing that the tension and stress of going back to her home that never really felt like that was going to be quite different than what she may have ever been expecting.

"A lot's going to change, you know..."

"Yeah...I just don't know _how_ it's going to." Louis shrugged again. "But I've been thinking maybe Clementine would like to stay there for a bit, I know she's looking for that boy but it wouldn't hurt to have someplace to go after she finds him, right?"

Violet looked to the girl again. Knowing how she'd been so tired she literally passed out on them back at their makeshift camp. She also knew it was a long and dangerous trek to even get near the raiders' old camp as well. And that to want to break someone out of their on their own was quite literally insane, something she wouldn't put past Clementine to do, especially if it really was a little boy they were searching for.

But if everything went well with their reveals to their friends, maybe they'd accept her. They'd probably be a little terrified of her, but could also rely on her in ways that Violet could explain they needed her for. A quick possibility that could've been good for the girl and the boy she was looking for, maybe a way to get her out of the woods...but only if she wanted to.

"I dunno, she acts like this kinda place is her home...do you really think she'd be fine around walls?"

"We were in that cabin for a night and she kept lookout for us. Plus, you saw how exhausted she was when we ate _her_ food _she_ offered. The least we could do is offer some shelter back, I don't think we should put it past her at least." He smiled, honestly hopeful at the possibility of being to help another kid, as they hadn't seen one out on the road for all the years they'd been out there.

Or at least, one who was alive and not a walker at that.

But Louis could simply beam at the idea of being able to help her. Showing her all the things they had in their school, and things she probably hadn't seen for so long.

Okay, mainly his piano, but if he was honest he'd be excited about seeing one after years alone too.

Violet was about to respond again when Clementine raised her hand, crouching down to a low level before moving to some of the shrubbery nearby. The two companions didn't waste any time doing the same, stay far enough away from her to not look suspicious while also still being able to hear the brunette as she looked forward, her hand itching towards her belt and her weapons for a moment.

"Walkers up ahead, you see them?" She looked to the others, watching as they tried to focus in on where she was pointing as they were hardly able to see the faded shadows of a few figures limping across, but it was the groans that made it entirely obvious where they were supposed to be heading now.

"Yeah, are we going to go around them or not?" The freckled teen asked, watching their movements to see if he could find some sort of pattern all and in between them. It wasn't like there was a science to it, and if there was he certainly wasn't equipped to find out where exactly it was. Unless that had to do with music, hauling a log, or an array of partially bad jokes that he could make up on the spot.

Silence was among them all once more as Clementine sat crouched still, unmoving except for her deep amber eyes that averted and internally remembered how many walkers there were, how tough they could be against a small group of teens and the possibility of them getting the best of her and the others. Shaking her head as she turned towards the others, beckoning them to go forwards.

"No, there could be supplies in some of those old buildings. And we can't risk not getting them. We _need _those supplies."

Violet shook her head, actually disagreeing with the girl while she spared a glance past the old path and through into the buildings. "It's not gonna work, we're either gonna get caught and bit or scattered."

"Just stick together." Clementine told them, a set of determination in her eyes that hid the potential fear or worry she must've been present for her to have. The dreadful thoughts of being torn open or seeing crimson blood sprayed out of any one of them. But through that worry and fear she was confident. She'd killed walkers before, she'd gone through so many it was like clockwork for them all. Doing it since even the age of eight, and while a shred of fear in them still remained, the girl in the red jacket also knew that she was capable of killing them. She might have been smaller or lighter than them, but she knew how to get the best of them, including with the help of the other two. People she didn't even know what to call yet. People she was afraid to call anything closer than someone she simply has seen before.

Even the word 'friend' absolutely terrified her.

Without another word, Clementine moved up slowly. The moonlight that had leaked through some of the now pouring rain and vicious thunder gave them a small view over the glint of her knife she held out. Preparing their own weapons as Violet took a glance around, looking for something, anything to help for when it would all go to shit.

The short burst of lightning around them have her s short window to get a better look at the surroundings and what had been up ahead. The crevices and wounds of the walkers ahead became entirely visible. Their old wounds a deep red or brown, just as they'd always been. It was right behind them and the billowing winds that fully interested the blonde. Her eyes glued to it like it was something that'd save her life.

Well, that's exactly what it was. What seemed to be a makeshift spear not to far in difference than the ones they had in their own fishing shack back at their home. Only this one seemed more like a brunt weapon than something to use to catch fish with. Almost like it was made specifically for the killing of walkers as the others made a glance for it too. Knowing there was absolutely no chance they'd wind up going anywhere else.

They had to get rid of these walkers. Before they could hide within the trees and foliage again and before they could prove to be an even larger danger against them all.

Clementine didn't mutter a word still as she quietly moved up towards one of the walkers that had partially strayed away from the small group. And the two hardly even realized how close Clementine really was before they heard a sickening _crunch_ over it. Watching as she pulled her knife out quickly and quietly, letting the body drop nearby before turning to face the others. A small splatter of blood that had made its way over and onto her face quickly being cleaned off from the rain as it fell below. Signifying at least one of the possible ways they could die was eliminated. A step closer to getting to the potential supplies. And Violet was even closer to getting to her weapon. Practically etching towards it more and more as she felt braver and braver. Her footsteps loud against the puddles beneath her as she stepped on a piece of broken wood, where a deafening _snap_ splintered out through it, and they all had felt like their entire world had frozen for a moment.

But now wasn't the time to freeze or to be quiet as a walker turned towards them, its glazed over eyes staring right at her as its arms reached out quickly. Barely giving her enough time to duck underneath and continue running unarmed. Faintly hearing a shout from the girl behind her.

"Shit! Louis help me get rid of them!"

Of course she'd fucked this up. All for a weapon that was laid out on the grasps of one of the broken down walls of a decrepit building. But she couldn't think too far into her mistakes before more walkers were drawn upon her. Sickening blows and hits from the others off in the distance with their respective knife and log as they tried to thin down those that were moving towards them. Attempting to prevent themselves from getting surrounding at any point soon.

Violet grasped the leather holds on the spear as it was certainly different than her cleaver. But nothing too far for her to manage as she rushed forward, the sound of the rain and lightning thrashing around her almost muting any of the other sounds she or anything else was making.

As though an autopilot was on, the green eyed girl charged at a nearby walker, impaling it cleanly through the edge of her spear before she quickly used her boot to kick it off. Stumbling backwards for a moment at the force it'd taken to do that before she got rid of one after another. Learning the weight of her weapon and gaining her footing more and more before she finally felt comfortable with it. It may not have been her expertise of a weapon like her fleshed, but it sure as hell was good enough as the groans of walkers nearby was getting louder and louder.

More sounds of bones and bodies breaking surrounded Clementine and Louis as their breaths became heavy. Backing up into each other for a moment as they saw the walkers around them, with only a small opening remaining in between.

Louis backed slowly, swinging 'Larry' over and at a walker as it flew into another, toppling them easily and quickly before he felt a hard shove from his side, pushing him through the opening of walkers that were closing in on him.

"Go! It's your only chance!" Clementine helped, slamming her knife into the skull of another walker after she'd kicked it down. Watching frantically as she tried to keep up with the walkers surrounding them before making her own leap to get past them, barely even registering how close one of the walkers truly was until she heard something rush past her. Ducking instinctively as Violet threw her spear into the chest of one of the remaining walkers that had cornered them earlier. Giving them enough time to gather their bloodied and muddied selves and weapons and regroup. Staring off angrily towards the few walkers that were left. Weapons at the ready and gripped tightly between them as Clementine put her trust in the two for now, knowing it was all she could truly do if she and the others wanted to get out of this.

She made a subtle nod to the two others before they collectively ran towards the remaining stragglers. Clementine quickly kicking and slicing to knock them down with speed and accuracy while Louis and Violet took to finishing them off. Going into their own pattern and effectiveness with what they had as it was going better than they'd hoped. Their backs hitting each other while they glanced frantically through the dark and soaked forest for a sign or sound of those that remained. But other than the rain and lightning that were pummeling the earth, it was silent.

Clementine's hand was practically shaking with adrenaline as she still looked around. Almost suspicious and cautious that there still were walkers left. That she knew there would be the sound of the crunching of leaves or the splashing of dirtied puddles all around them. But it was only the rain that caused her to shiver that was left. That, and the heavy breaths from the others as they let themselves calm down.

"Now that...well, _that's _over..." Louis smirked, exhaustively hauling the log over his shoulder again, "I say we get a look at the possibility of supplies left here."

Clementine nodded, sluggishly moving over to the mostly intact building out of them all as she listened to the complete silence within it. Relishing in the dryness just like she had to the rain that'd refreshed her hours earlier before taking a look towards some cabinets. Hopping slightly in an attempt to reach them before she bit her lip. Realizing she was far too short to reach it at all, and the slight and warm chuckling behind her didn't make her slight embarrassment much better.

"You know, if you weren't as tired as the rest of us I would've suggested climbing up to reach that cabinet Clemster." The freckled teen grinned, reaching over her as he searched through some of them. The clinking of tin getting their attention as he pulled out two undamaged cans of vegetables. Most likely cold and disgusting, but it was food and more than they could ask for.

Averting her eyes and attention from the cans and the slightly audible stomach growling, the amber eyes girl peered at him, crossing her arms for a moment with a small frown.

"First off, I am not exhausted, and second, don't call me that."

"Well for one, you are tired and I can tell because literally everyone in this world is and you've gotten like two hours of sleep the past two days, and second, you're starving."

Clementine's face contorted in confusion for a moment as he'd ignored the fact she told him to stop calling her by the nickname he'd given her, and even more so when she was offered a can of food. Looking between Violet and him for a moment before shaking her head.

"What about you? I'm sure you two-"

"Don't even try it, you gave us food earlier. Me and Vi will search through the rest of the house in a bit and look for more food. _You_ however, need rest. As is entirely obvious from the bags under your eyes.

Clementine felt her face burn up in slight embarrassment before reluctantly taking the can of food. While she'd agree to eat, getting her to sleep would be a whole other can for them to handle. And she certainly didn't think they'd do much otherwise, it wasn't like they could force her anyhow.

For right now, Clementine wanted to enjoy her food. As cold and as much as it caused her face to scrunch up, it beat eating literally nothing as the girl took off her hat. Watching it as she bent the top of the can to use similarly to a spoon. Watching it in remembrance of all that had happened to her to get her here. To the helpfulness of people she'd saved, but something Clementine thought...something that she _knew_, she didn't deserve.


	8. Cognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet get to know each other a little better, and as they begin to learn more about each others' pasts, they get a small look into some secrets the both of them may hold.

As Clementine finished up her cold meal, she took another glance around the small room. From the candle that slightly brushed within each gust of wind they were even able to hear outside. Making the candle flicker out it's soft orange and yellow hues around her. Making the rest of the room clear, but also feeling a bit smaller.

It was completely empty from where Louis had told her to go and rest. And while she'd been compliant with the first of his so called wishes or commands, whatever they were to them, actually getting herself some rest while the storm had brewed around them was something she couldn't exactly do easily.

It was much less the reasoning that Clementine hadn't trusted them, as the duo had begun to prove themselves more and more even when they'd made small mistakes out of it, but it was more of the fact of how she'd gotten used to staying up during such storms for so long now. Remembering the horrors and troubles she'd gone through. Every strike of lightning that could cover the sound of people or walkers marching their way towards her. How she'd stayed up in restless nights listening and watching just in case, only able to trust herself and the weapons she had rather then another person. As she only had herself, stuck alone because no one would or could stick around without anything happening, death or injury or betrayal separating them all. And Clementine was done trying to change it now. In either some sick joke or how it all truly was for her, none of her groups or the people she cared about would end up staying.

Not even AJ, but he was different. He _had_ to be different than the rest. He was the one he was going to try and get back.

No matter what it took.

Her thoughts were drawn and ripped away by the sound of lightning striking near. Causing the brunette to jump for a moment and send her empty can of food sprawling across the room with the scraping of it against the wood. The sound of the door opening didn't come too far after as Violet checked in quickly, glancing around until her eyes met Clementine's.

"You okay in here?" She asked, her voice almost shaky with worry before she partially straightened herself up, still in the slouched posture from before, but much calmer. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, I don't need it for tonight." She tried to reassure, well, rather _tell_ her she was. Even if she was partially lying about the first part, she knew she would be fine for another day without rest.

Violet didn't buy it however, rolling her eyes as she walked into the girl's 'room'. And noticing something as her eyes widened for a moment.

"Your uh- your hand is bleeding."

"What?" Clementine looked stunned for a moment, sure enough, the palm of her hand had cut across it from the can she'd mistakenly thrown across the room. Dripping onto the old wood without her even noticing prior.

"Shit...." she mumbled, heading around to her bag to search for any sort of medical supplies she might've stored as she could feel Violet's eyes on her. Her face heating up in slight embarrassment as she rummaged through her bag a bit quicker, before she felt a tap on her shoulder that sent her through a light finch. Only settling back as she saw Violet with a roll of bandages in her hand.

"I found this in one of the cabinets, I can bandage it for you if you'd like."

The amber eyed girl didn't answer. Taking the roll of bandages from the blonde before she realized what sort of predicament she'd be in. Letting out a soft sigh before she turned to her again. Not even needing to say anything before Violet led her over to the desk she'd been sitting at prior.

"Out of all the things I thought might've hurt you, I never thought a can would do it." She joked, watching Clementine for a reaction as she seemed to be looking anywhere but at her hand. It wasn't like she was afraid of the sight of blood. As Violet had literally seen her practically massacre the walkers outside and kill them so close to her it caused a splatter onto her clothes, one that still remained on them now as it was a darkened red similar to the color her jacket already was.

"Are you okay? " Violet asked, watching Clementine still as she took her hand gently, opening her palm to take a better look at the cut on it.

"Does it need stitches?" Clementine's quieted voice came out, finally averting her eyes toward Violet with the smallest glint of worry or apprehension for her answer.

The blonde studied the cut a bit more. Other than the fact it was bleeding quite a bit it wasn't deep enough to warrant a needle and thread at all.

"Nope." She told her, popping the 'p' at the end of it before continuing. "It was just a can anyway, unless you dug it into your palm or used it like some sort of weapon it'll just need a bandage."

She could hear a soft sigh of relief come from Clementine as the girl released some of the tension in her shoulders. Calming right down as she made eye contact with Violet again, who felt her face heat up from something she could only think of was from the candle next to them.

"I just- I'm not a fan of them is all." She tried to explain for herself, watching the small twitch Violet's face made as she simply knew that wasn't all to it. On the brink of asking before Clementine had practically read her mind and answered for it. Sliding up her sleeve with her good hand as she revealed a long and jagged scar in her forearm. Earlier hidden by the long sleeves of her red jacket and white hoodie.

"Holy shit." Violet said, not even catching herself from saying it as she looked at it with shock and intrigue. "What the _hell _happened there?!"

Clementine shrugged. "Had a bad experience with a dog once."

"Yeah, no kidding-"

"Had to steal some supplies to stitch myself up when I was eleven."

Violet's jaw dropped. Whatever it was she expected from the scar it certainly wasn't _this_. But before she could ask for more questions on this story she wanted to know more of Clementine pointed over to the bandages again. Giving her a silent reminder of what she literally offered to do earlier.

"Oh...right, sorry." She mumbled, undoing some of the roll more as she gently took Clementine's hand again. Noticing the apparent softness of it for a moment as it nearly surprised her before she started to wrap it intricately.

"Did you guys find anything else as you were searching?" The brunette asked, taking a glance towards her hat on the desk before looking back.

"A little more food, and a few empty jars and bottles, Louis set some stuff out outside that we can use to boil the water later. But other than that not much that we can actively use."

Clementine nodded. They'd at least found some things they desperately needed but this place was only another short stop towards their first destination, and a long ways away before Clem could get to her own treacherous one.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did earlier." Violet said, looking up to Clementine as she got a confused look in return, realizing the girl in the red jacket hadn't exactly understood what she'd meant. "For nearly getting you killed out there."

_Oh._ Clementine thought. She was talking about prior when she'd quite literally made a mad dash for her new spear to use against the walkers that'd later surrounded them. A mistake that definitely could've gotten her killed, but didn't.

"But you also saved my life. So I think it evens out there." She smirked. "Plus, you've got a badass spear, I say we got our money's worth."

"Yeah, I guess we did." Violet chuckled. Finishing the bandages up on Clementine's hand as she ripped the ends of them before taking a few further glances to it. Making sure there weren't any spots she missed or hadn't cleaned off before letting go, giving a short nod to Clementine as she stood up.

"Should be good to go now, just don't go throwing any cans nearby or anything now, doctor's orders."

"Doctor's orders? You're beginning to sound like Louis and I've only known him for a few days."

Violet's face fell into horror for a moment, genuinely afraid of becoming another Louis before she heard a tiny laugh escape from Clementine. Her heart feeling almost odd as she couldn't put a name to what she felt right there, or what had even happened before she let out an awkward cough and tried to take her excuse to leave.

"Well, I'll head on out to let you get some rest, which I want you to actually take especially now that you're injured." She crossed her arms, raising a brow to see how Clementine would interfere or go against her words.

"This isn't even an injury! We all get scrapes and cuts."

"Doesn't mean you can't get some sleep. You don't have watch tonight either." She told her, about to take her leave out the door before Clementine's voice spoke up again.

"Wait..." she paused, reaching her bandaged hand out momentarily before trying to think of something else to say.

"You don't have lookout shift yet do you?"

"No...why?"

"I just...I wanted to ask about your home is all."

Violet was a little confused about the real reasoning to why Clementine would want to know about that, but relented as she had a small idea that might help them both out.

"Tell you what, you get in bed and I'll tell you why."

Clementine mumbled something of feeling like a child before listening, leaning back onto it as she let out a small hum in the comfort from it. Especially when compared to the ground or on a harder surface.

She didn't see the small smile Violet let out as she heard and saw her, but she did wait for her to tell her something she was genuinely interested in. She hadn't even known much about their home except that's all it was. Their home, as well as the fact they had more people and an official leader there.

"We live out at an old boarding school." She began, looking to the small glint of surprise in Clementine's eyes before continuing. "Have ever since this shit started."

"You must've been pretty young then right? We're around the same age too..."

"Yeah, most of us were when walkers started showing up. There was panic and all of the adults except for one just up and left."

"What'd they do with you guys? There must've been a lot of you there..." Clementine asked, almost knowing the answer just by the resentful look across Violet's face.

"They abandoned us. Left us to basically die and we were all on our own...probably would've too if it wasn't for some of the older kids and the school nurse..."

Clementine shook her head. Absolutely disgusted by what the adults had done to them. She could only imagine that Violet must've felt as she had when Mike and Bonnie betrayed her and the rest of the group due to their fear of Kenny. Even if he was right in the end...and he had gotten her to Wellington just like he promised her and AJ...even when it ended up only accepting them as well...

"But that's where we lived. And when Marlon got old enough he became our leader when no one else would...and it worked for a while...until now at least..."

Violet gritted her teeth just thinking about it all again, especially at how dumb Marlon truly was getting rid of the people he thought were the most capable. Three at that. Especially at how it could cause their entire school to crumble otherwise. But once more her face softened as Clementine placed a hand on her shoulder. Trying to let her know it was okay to have that anger and hatred for him. It'd been so soon since it happened and from someone she knew for so long. Not much could compare to that even if she didn't think the highest of him.

"It's okay to be angry, I am too and I don't even know him." Clementine shrugged her shoulders, running her fingers across the rough edges of the bandage still as she watched the way the light barely flickered off of them through the opaque white they clouded through, with the tiny tints and specks of red just barely being noticeable through it.

Violet shook her head. Not letting her emotions, whether it be sadness or frustration, show through any further within her. It'd been enough of her own troubles and letting Clementine know some of them. But trust was a two way street, and though they were fighting so hard to gain hers for their own lives and the fact she was a kid herself, there was little reason for them to truly even feel safe around her if it weren't for the repeated confrontations the group had together thus far.

"What about you? You seem good with this whole advice thing." She moved her hands in a small circle, not really knowing how else to explain it. "There's gotta be some reason or something about you we should know _other _than the fact that you stitched up your own arm."

Clementine's eyes narrowed for a moment as she thought about it. While she didn't exactly want to it wasn't like she was being forced into this situation either. She had gotten Violet to partially open up in an attempt to help but she also didn't exactly owe them anything at all. And she wasn't necessarily prepared to tear down some of her walls just yet.

But telling just by the look on Violet's face she wasn't necessarily happy with the silence she gave her. Still staring down the girl in the red jacket as her amber eyes flickered in a similar way the candle did. Looking deeper in color and in ferocity as Clementine's voice dipped, keeping her gaze on the blonde who stood next to her bed.

"I've gotten a lot of people killed. Whether they were protecting me or not, and I've killed people myself. My hands have a lot of blood on them, but yet you're trusting me enough without even thinking you might end up as one of them. Why?"

Violet hadn't exactly expected the questions to be turned back on her in such a motion. Pausing as she thought about it and quite literally looked over to the girl's hand she'd bandaged up just before. Thinking on it and the ways she could've possibly died and the ways Clementine both directly and indirectly prevented that. Whether it was purposeful or accidental, as much as Violet could fear the possibility of her death happening at any given moment, Clementine wasn't a single one of those causes. She couldn't exactly name why, but to her it was something and some_one_ she could count on.

"I've seen you over these last few days. And between our skills? Even lack thereof? I have a feeling I won't be another person added to your little list there."

Clementine let out a sigh, watching the door for a moment before looking back in Violet's direction, but not exactly at her.

"You don't know that. Just, be careful around me. For all you know I'm a bad omen and leading you to some type of doom."

Violet shrugged. "But you did save me from one, so I'd say if that happens, maybe I've yet to find another way out or even have it even out. If I can be confident on anything in this rotting shithole of a cabin? It's that you're capable, and you need rest."

Clementine rolled her eyes. She knew they probably kept getting her to try and sleep because of the incident prior, as her fainting or sleeping during their continued trek once more wouldn't exactly be good for anyone at any time. But the feeling of the blonde acting like her mom didn't fully sit well with her either, though her mouth was kept shut as she simply said it through her thoughts. Watching as Violet left the room and closed the door quietly before turning onto her side, reaching down gently to her old bag as she opened it. Surprised that it'd lasted so long in general as she rummaged through it again. Similar to her search for bandages but more urgent, as if it was something she absolutely needed to do and something she cared far too much about.

She pulled out a photo. Ripped and folded and crinkled in nearly every inch and every centimeter of it. But the small warmth and the small sadness in her heart as she saw the picture of the man standing in the middle of it reminded her of how far she's come so far. And who she wanted to be for AJ. Someone she promised she'd be like, even if she ended up like him in the end.

"I'll find him, Lee. I promise." She spoke quietly to the photo, looking over every single detail as her fingers brushed down the sides of it. Something that didn't exactly age well, but meant all the same to Clementine and caught all of her attention she didn't notice the small glance Violet made towards her through the crack in the door as she passed by again. Her mind wondering of the meaning of it all, sympathetic as she knew it must've been someone Clementine lost.

And above all else, something to the girl she hadn't quite known yet, but something that must've been deadly important to her for all these years out on the road and path of death.


	9. Desolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio head out as they get an onlook into the current situation, and how to deal with thunderstorms when you don't have a shelter.

Light flickered through the brunette's eyes as the early morning started to come upon them. Making her once cold and soaking wet clothes even more apparent as she stretched out her arms. Straining as she tried to hear the cracking noise and the relief from her stiff joints and bones.

She wasn't surprised to be feeling this way, as it was how she'd always feel after a stormy or winter night. Especially one she'd found sleep so late. Including their combination of attacks on the walkers that'd wandered near the cabins, as well as their near death experience had it not been for their strength in numbers and that of individual skills.

What Clementine was surprised by however, was how refreshed she'd felt. Even through her sore joints and tired muscles she'd felt like she took a hot shower. Something she almost desperately wanted now had it not been for the death surrounding practically everything around them. Almost smiling at the satisfaction of it had it not been for the depressing aura around them. Reminding her of her goals and the small photo that was on her desk.

Her eyes widened as she quickly took the photo, gently yet with a speedy and worried sense just as she heard a voice enter the room.

"Good morning, Cle- Hey, what's that you've got there?" Louis leaned over on the doorway. Looking over to her with eyes full of curiosity and energy. Energy she could actually match for once this early in the morning.

"Uh, I- it's nothing." She mumbled, stuffing it into her jacket pocket before fumbling with her backpack in a thread of embarrassment. "Is everything okay with you guys?"

Louis rose an eyebrow at her for a moment, but quickly passed it off as he knew it would probably be unwise to ask her about it. Though he'd keep a mental note of it just in case, through his curiousness and knowledge of how Clementine usually acted, he could tell whatever that paper was it was probably important.

"Well we're just heating up some of the cans for a breakfast sort of thing. The fire's as pitiful as you'd expect, but it's working if you wanna come out with us."

Clementine bit her lip for a moment. They didn't exactly have to start continuing their trek just yet _and_ it was some food they desperately needed. And judging by the grin on Louis's face he already knew what her answer was going to be.

"Alright, but are you sure we have enough food? I didn't see that many cans when we went out there."

"Yup! I even checked there myself. Found a few extra cans that'll last us at least a few hours longer, thought we'd enjoy ourselves since we could quite die at any given moment." The freckled teen grinned, doing a fancy brow at the doorway to try and get some sort of reaction out of the girl. Whether it be from some sort of smile or laugh to even an eye roll like Violet would give him.

But he got nothing. No reply except for the awkward stance Clementine held within the small room as the wind outside picked up for only moments. Whistling between the trees as if it was just trying to show how silent they were within the cabin with nothing left to say:

"Well, you coming?" He asked, making a mental note that he wasn't exactly going to let her not eat after all the times she'd seemingly gone without it.

He'd never say it to her unless he actually had a death wish, but Clementine was almost scarily skinny. From what her jacket couldn't hide showed a thinness Louis hadn't ever really seen. Primarily because of his home behind the walls and the warmth he had every day and night. Maybe he was learning more about it now, but in his mind no one should have to go through something like that. And definitely nowhere near it either.

What seemed to almost be through a thread of reluctance, Clementine simply nodded. Watching over as she passed by Louis with the same blank face as before. A face he knew was one of many stories and of many thoughts that had scattered across her mind.

They made their way out as the wooden door creaked through the light wind. Sending shivers up and down their spines as the leaves crunches underneath them. A frost falling off and to the side and daintily covering the land around them. Turning the dead brown and greens into a lighter color, a hint of white and grey sprayed over it and reflective of everything else around them. As well as a signal for the weather and troubles to come.

They walked over by the fire, the small embers and ash flickering up towards them as it barely lit up their respective eyes. Their attention drawn to the look of it, the warm and hot colors as well as the warmth radiating from it making them feel the same on the inside, even if only for a moment.

Violet finished adding another array of kindle over to it as she pushed a few of the larger pieces of wood over for them to use in a similar fashion to sears. Their cans of food warmed as they could see the steam bursting out from it. Just as the frost below the cans disappeared and dissipated in seconds.

Clementine gave a short wave to Violet, opening her mouth to say something before she felt a light grip on her wrist, watching as Louis gave a look over to her injured and bandaged hand, with a glint of worry coming across his eyes like the embers from the fire.

"What happened here?" He asked, a softer tone on it as he saw the light staining off of the sides of Clementine's hands from where the blood had dried off, adding a bit more of a pigment onto her knuckles and then extending down to the palm of her hand.

"Oh, I cut my hand on the end of a can is all." She told him, mildly shrugging it off as she walked over to her spot near the fire. Sighing and hugging herself in the warmth of it before Louis spoke up again.

"How'd you manage that?" He looked to her with the glint of worry again. It was something small, but if it were to get infected it wouldn't exactly be a good thing to see. He was at least glad at the partially stained bandages covering the injury though, even if he wanted to see how bad it had been. "Have you not opened a can in that long?"

"No." Clementine shook her head, scrunching up her face as she didn't exactly want to say it was from Violet, but she didn't want to lie completely for a reason she couldn't even figure out at their small fire. Watching it crackle as it was barely growing across the kindle, trying to grab at any bit of it that it could. "I just got startled by the storm."

"Ahh, gotcha." Louis smiled. "We got pretty used to them back on the school but I bet living out on your own they aren't that great." He looked her, watching as Violet did the same in wonders and curiosity if she wind up telling them. Explaining to them why storms were so much different outside of walls than they were inside. But her amber eyes seemed grim as her attention was on the fire again. And from what the two hadn't known was she had been looking into the picture portrait of McCarroll all over again. Seeing the empty ashes and smoke that littered the place and covered it like a blanket. One that'd get stuck in your throat as soon as you got close enough. Remembering the limbs and bodies that stuck out of them m, not knowing if they were walker or human, good or bad. The hours she spent searching through, staining her hands with the same bits of black ash and crimson blood. All of it because of a fire she missed. One that would've been miles larger than the one in front of her now.

"Uh, Clem?" A voice resonated and echoed to her, drawing her back with a few blinks as she pushed herself back for a moment. Taking in her surroundings once more, as well as listening to her erratic heartbeat for just a few moments before hearing them again.

"Clem, are you alright?" Louis asked, waiting for either some sort of response or a lack thereof once more. Watching as she practically swayed back into reality, locking eyes with Violet's before taking a deep breath. Collecting herself and dragging the thoughts of the flame downwards.

"What was the question again?" She asked, looking forward as she was immediately handed a can of food again, obscuring the worried glance the duo had made to one another before Violet had cleared her throat. Averting her eyes for a moment.

"About storms, and what else or what other reasons they're so bad for you that they cause you to jump when there's a big bolt of lightning."

"Oh." Clementine pauses, her words almost mumbled from the bites of food she'd taken. "They reminded me of gunshots sometimes, like the loud ones you hear when it's someone next to you or behind you."

She watched as they were both frozen, neither saying a word from it as they'd never experienced that before. Sure it was their near miss of it happening when they were traded but neither would have expected her to have said it so casually. They'd heard gunshots of their own in their years out at the school, but they'd never really made that sort of connection with storms.

But just as they were about to ask about it, the girl continued.

"Your clothes get soaked and you don't have any place or time to change them, so you're stuck with those same clothes for hours before they finally begin drying off. And because of that you're shivering, you're sore and aching and you want to just rest but you can't. And then you make more noise on the ground or any slight movement."

"Damn..." Violet mumbled under her breath. Sure she thought Clementine might not have had it as bad as that, but with such a small thing as rain causing so many problems she realized they all had gone through so much shit. And that they were lucky to come across an experienced survivor, even if she was absolutely terrifying.

"Well...at least we have a roof over our heads for now." Louis tried looking on the bright side, knowing just by the faded look on Clementine's face that might not be the case.

"If you guys want to get back soon we'll have to keep moving as soon as possible. Especially since I want to get to their training camp as soon as possible."

Louis bit his lip, he and Violet had talked about it prior, but neither of them were exactly acclimated or were accepting of Clementine's apparent plan to storm in and get her little boy back. To them it sounded like a martyr type mission or a flat out plan that would wind up with her getting killed at the hands of the people who had taken the person she was after. And if she was killed, that would probably mean there was no hope for AJ. That he'd be trapped there and forced to become a soldier with his protector dead. With someone she so desperately cared about being led a terrible life, along with hers ending in a terrible way.

They wanted to refute, to tell her that she was wrong and that she had a good chance of dying in that plan. That it was quite possible she _would_ die even if it was for a good cause. That she'd be like the leaves right next to them or another pile of ash and dust left to the world around them. Or even a walker that would be left to roam, hungry and a symbol of her failure.

And they didn't want that to happen to her, even in their short time of knowing each other.

But their thoughts and mixture and mazes of worries for everything in the future was cut short by Clementine as she flicked a few of the smaller sticks near her boots back and into the fire. Her expression blank and reminding them of the look she made when she'd first found them, just mess aggressive and wary.

"I think you guys know quite a bit about me and some of the things I live by, what about you?" Clementine asked, only raising an eyebrow at the completely excited look Louis had pulled onto his face. A glance of pure and unbridled joy she couldn't even relate to in the past few years. And judging by the look on the blonde's as her green eyes practically flickered in resentment and some form of annoyance, Clementine couldn't help but smirk at whatever she'd just started.

"Damn, I really wish I had my cards right now or we could totally play a game."

"Oh no. What ever will we do." Violet sarcastically mumbled, waiting for Louis to say some sort of answer at the very least. Knowing it'd probably be better than the bristles and movement of leaves up in the chilly winds, the smell of the rain still stagnant up in the air as it remained as simply condensation now.

"Well, before we were so graciously traded by you know who, we'd have our own system and work or shift list that we'd make and change our. Whether it was hunting, our greenhouse, keeping watch for walkers-"

"Wait, you guys have a greenhouse?" Clementine rose an eyebrow, nearly in full disbelief as Louis nodded casually. He'd been so used to it over the years he hadn't even expected anyone to be surprised at such an idea.

"Yeah, a few of us remember a thing or two about plants and gardening and it slowly came to be very useful for us as food or even as spices for some bland soup that is always made. But I'd never tell the chef that or I'd probably become a meal myself...for the walkers."

Clementine was almost in awe at this. The idea of it sounding almost familiar to New Richmond but smaller and more collected. Something she wouldn't be as overwhelmed by or something that could end up being a useful place to be, far more than out and on the road. Even with what last teachings and previous experiences had taught her.

Even the rule to always keep moving. How tired she was and how much she thought of the idea of getting a home. Nearly every day did that idea bubble up. Only overwhelmed by her thoughts of AJ as the boy was far higher on her priorities.

She didn't _need_ a home so long as she had AJ, but without him? She'd never _have_ a home.

Louis watched her amber eyes glint with curiosity as he took advantage of the moment. Sending a glance over to Violet as the blonde was practically staring st her again. Lost in her own mind and thoughts the freckled teen could only imagine. Trying to think of her own question to not seem as awkward as before.

"We have an old fishing shack out by one of the rivers. The fish always get dumb enough and start swimming against the current, makes them easy to catch and everything. It's how I learned to use a spear, though this one is far more efficient in killing rather than fishing." She held the spear, looking at the old guts and bloodstains over it before running her fingers across the leather bands and smoothed wood on it. Noticing by the glint of the edges how sharp it truly was, and how different everything could be from the smallest details.

It was all so interesting to Clementine. How they'd survived out and by their home for years, never needing to move or run away as it was all so foreign to her. Something that seemed rather impossible but something she wanted to know more about. Even if she'd never get it herself. Hearing another perspective of someone who experienced things differently always made her think in the wider scope. Not through a rifle and not just of forest or the fire or their cabin. But the entire area around them. Each walker and each person, each bullet casing that would fall to the ground and each step everyone would take. Towards life or death, in their pursuit of either as they'd head on.

She only realized she'd been enjoying her small comfort in talking about small experiences like rain or thunder as they heard a noise just down the secondary path from where they'd taken it. Gruff and grimed as they all realized soon enough their break was over. That their fire, literally and figuratively, would have to be put out in the fear of something, or someone, seeing and hearing before they could see any of it.


	10. Perforate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio run into a heap of trouble after a crew of men find their cabin, and a certain photo inside.

The trio went absolutely silent as they'd heard the noise all collectively. Making side glances to each other as they didn't need words to get to what they'd been saying. Giving small nods and movements as they began putting out their fire as quickly and as silently as they could. Hearing the slight hissing of it as it was slowly fading, along with an array of embers and sparks that bit at their feet from it. All while their hearts raced along with their minds fighting through a maze of problems and what they should do. Rushing to grab their things, primarily their weapons that glinted off the remaining warm colors of the fire and ash, they rushed back and behind a wall. Knowing that if they'd gone inside or into the foliage, they could easily be heard.

Clementine listened closely. Past her slow and quiet breaths and past the normal winds pushing against the leaves, those dead and still connected to the trees. She thought past the whispers of the two beside her as they stood against the wall, completely and utterly still until the movements they'd heard out by the ashes of their own fire got closer. Soon to be replaced by the sounds of voices as they all listened in, hearing each and every word echo in their head to how fast their hearts were beating.

"I thought I saw some smoke coming from nearby." One of them said, watching as his confirmed suspicions raised within his voice and within his rifle while he took some steps past the mud, splashing onto his already dirtied boots from the years of work. Through literal ash and soot that'd cakes his hands just like them.

"Think it's the ones who ambushed our men back there?"

"Maybe, especially since there aren't too many in this goddamn forest to begin with. I doubt they'd send a group of kids out unless it's whoever freed those prisoners."

_Shit. _Clementine thought, she knew she had her suspicions of potentially being followed, that it was most likely going to happen anyway after her chaotic attack on those men, but she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. Another risk she'd taken that may have ended up causing more problems now, even if she saved two people because of it.

She shuffled to the end of the wall, barely moving her head to peak over as she saw the men trifling through and past their campfire. Knowing they were realizing how recent it was, and were going to be even more suspicious soon.

It wasn't until now that Clementine noticed something's missing from her jacket pocket. Worriedly checking it over and over before she knows the lack of a certain picture must be out near them, that it must've fallen when they rushed too quickly. That it had to be nearby.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Louis whispered, noticing the frantic look Clementine had as she peered over again. Making sure she wouldn't be seen for a moment. Before she pointed to her emptied pockets, the both of them realizing what she'd been referring to as they'd seen her with it prior. But none of them thought it was worth running to grab in any case.

"What? Clem, _no_. That's not worth it, it's a photo. You don't need to risk it just to grab it!" Violet whisper yelled. grabbing her arm to tug her back only for the brunette to rip it away, adjusting the cap on her head for a moment as well.

"It's not just a photo. I need to get it, I'll find a way around, you guys stay here."

"Clem-" she tried calling out to her again, wary of how much noise they'd both been making as Clementine moved towards the deep forest, outstretched by the shadows around it as it hid her figure among them. Even her red jacket somehow blending with the early morning sun as she didn't even send another look to the duo, more concentrated and far more serious on her amber gaze towards wherever the photo had been.

"What the hell do we do? She's gonna get herself killed!" Violet whispered, running her hands through her dirtied and ashy hair in frustration. Her eyes darting from where Clementine had last been seen and where these supposed raiders were nearby. The old wood of the cabin creaking as she could hear their enter. Only when it stopped did her heart do the same, her blood running cold with each word they'd mutter.

"What's this we've got here? Haven't seen a picture like this in ages."

_Oh crap._ They found Clementine's photo, which also mean Clementine knew exactly where it was and also meant that she was most likely going to get into an encounter with them over it.

And she didn't have her rifle on her. Her knife was the only thing she had as hers was still on the ground by the fire. Something she hadn't picked up in her panic just yet. Something that'd create too much noise if she were to use it. Something even she wouldn't use just yet, knowing the dangers it'd cause.

The green eyed girl watched as Louis moved towards one of the back windows, trying to peer in somehow over what in the world was happening. Able to see them looking over Clementine's photo for a moment before setting it on a desk as they warily looking into the other rooms. Weapons armed and at the ready just in case they saw someone. Almost making Louis feel a bit safer that he wasn't able to be looked at from the wooden boards blocking their ability to get a glance towards him. But that didn't mean his heart wasn't racing at the possibility of something going awry. Of him or Vi or Clementine getting caught as he caught the girl moving silently within the house, acting like a ninja as the men moved to the kitchen.  
Giving her a chance to grab the photo just as she realized her path was blocked, no way to get out without being seen unless she wanted some sort of encounter with the apparent raiders.

Seeing her hand move towards where her rifle had laid, and another pocketing the photo safely, Louis knew she was preparing for some sort of fight. That she was willing to. But from where he was, he could help get her out. He and Violet both could help, so long as they did this quick and easy. Because it sure wasn't going to be quiet.

He started waving his hands towards the girl, hoping to get her dazed attention as she was glancing around in silence. Waiting for her moment to strike at the others as her amber eyes glistened at the morning light shining through some of the windows, finally meeting eyes with the others as they'd been trying to get her attention. Barely registering what was happening until they started pulling at the boards, loud creaks and snaps erupting from their position as they pulled as hard as they could, trying to give her a route to escape just as voices called out from the other room.

"What the hell is that?"

"They might still be here, come on!"

Clementine didn't waste another second before she slid towards where they were pulling the boards, kicking them as hard as she could as she heard more of it start to give out. Finally sending them flying outwards just as the men figured out what was happening.

"You! Stop!"

Clementine didn't, she slid under the opening and landing onto the dirt with a huff. Watching it form a dust around her before she was practically ripped up with the help of Violet, who didn't care for how loud she was now.

"We have to go, now!"

Clementine nodded, turning the blonde in the direction they were supposed to be going as they began sprinting. Only passing the wall just as a bullet passed right past her, sending bits of it flying with a deafening shot that rang in her ears as she let her legs take off, making sure to keep one thing consistent while she yelled to the other two.

"Stay in front of me!"

She continued running, making sure they were still following the correct path as more bullets passed by them. Landing on the ground with a large amount of dirt flying up with them or hitting the trees around them as splintering wood would fly towards them. Each a reminder of a near miss for a short while.

Clementine moved to shout something else, only interrupted by a collection of sharp stings hitting her body, jolts of pain radiating from each of them before they were sorely replaced by the adrenaline. Grabbing her rifle off her shoulder as fast as she could while she stumbled onto the hard and partially frozen ground. Ignoring the cold that overwhelmed her as she turned, firing a shot off in the distance towards the two before she sprang up again. Hearing faded yells in the distance.

"Shit!" One of them men yelled, followed by a collection of more gunshots from them. Faded and panicked, like they'd run into something else. Like something was distracting them away from who they were chasing.

She held her side, ignoring the pain and how out of breath she was feeling before she found the other two. Stuck on the path as they hadn't known where to go without her, barely even able to get a word out before Violet ran up to her, only then registering what had happened.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit." She mumbled, watching Clementine wince in pain as she tried to cover the wounds with her hands, practically stumbling now and breathing heavily and shallow, looking to them for a moment.

"We...we go right." She muttered, out of breath from just a simple sentence as Violet wrapped her arm around her shoulders, using her other hand to hold her waist as she helped her over to Louis.

"She got hit." Was all she was able to get out before they heard another gunshot in the distance. This one closer and brought about that similar ringing to their ears.

"Okay Clem." Louis told her, trying to calm her even through his own panic "We'll go right, just focus on us, okay?"

Clementine nodded, hissing in pain shortly after as she and Violet began to quickly walk in the direction they were supposed to be going. Hearing the gunshots on the same trail, but not in their direction as they all hoped they were currently being mauled by walkers or even had run into another group of people. Anything in hopes that they could help them have more time to get away.

Louis kept his gaze on the surroundings. Holding his weapon between his hands in any sort of preparation for danger to show up. Sparing a few glances over towards Clementine as he saw the stains spreading over her stomach and side area. At least glad it had apparently been shrapnel rather than a full bullet from those who'd chased them.

He saw Violet's worried glance, as she didn't know what to do or when to help her with her injuries.  
Only focused on doing what she'd told them, and making sure that they as friends weren't going to get in any more trouble, that they wouldn't get hurt any further. Letting quite some time pass before he finally checked in again.

He watched the crumbled and frozen leaves break under the weight of his boots. Glancing over to the ones tinting red from Clementine as he sighed. He couldn't let his worried bring him away from protecting them for now. Growing serious as he'd turn so much as a twig would break off in the distance. So focused on each individual sound he'd marked off any detail he'd need to see for a while. Knowing there wasn't much in sight just yet.

But that didn't mean they were exactly safe, especially with an injured and bleeding person off and beside them. Someone he was supposed to help distract and keep awake, which he definitely intended on doing.

"Clem, how are you doing back there?" He asked, his worried side growing through again as he heard her take a heavy breath to give a response.

"We have a while to go still, if we keep on this path...and follow the old tracks, we can...we can get back to your school."

That didn't necessarily answer his question, but by the way Clementine limped and clung to Violet as she helped her walk was enough to tell Louis he probably shouldn't ask her again. Instead looking to Violet as the blonde sent him a questionable look. Neither of them exactly knew when they'd wind up back at the school, and it could easily be too late for Clementine to get any help if that were the case.

The freckled teen glanced to her bandage on her hand, and back to the wounds she had on her stomach and side. Knowing that they might have a chance if some of those supplies are still available, they just needed a place to do it.

As Louis peered to his right, he saw a fallen tree within the opening, thinking of his choices and what they could possibly do, and what they had to do. The potentials outweighing their outcomes as he went to Clementine's other side, helping to carry her with Violet over towards it as he led them both. Setting the girl down much to her confusion.

"What are we...what are we doing? Why did we stop?" She tiredly asked them, glancing at her bloodied hand for a moment before placing it back at her side. Drawing out a few breaths between her wincing.

"We have time to stop, _you _don't have time to keep going." Violet told her, setting a small encampment fire just like she did back at the cabin. Thinking of the winds and the chaos that had occurred just a while prior. How it went from early morning to noon in what only felt like such a short time. But she couldn't focus on that for long as she reached for Clementine's bag, grabbing the bandages that's been that before as well as taking her knife. To which the girl began to object to, only for the blonde to interrupt her.

"We gotta get the shrapnel out, Clem. I'm sorry." She told her, watching as the brunette shakily nodded, mumbling a few explicit words that easily were lost to the forest the moment they left her mouth.

Violet handed the knife to Louis, looking to him for help in this even if they both knew it'd be hard. Watching him give a serious look on his nod before taking it, glancing over to the blooded areas on her stomach before taking a deep breath. Speaking softly to Clementine soon after.

"Alright Clem, we're gonna help you out okay?"

"I know it'll hurt, just do it already." She gritted her teeth, her hands clawing into the earth below them as she waited for another wave of pain to pass so she could prepare for whatever was next.

Louis's heart was pounding as Violet moved towards her with him. Exposing her stomach just to see five pieces of shrapnel that had gone through her, bleeding and making her breaths ragged and uneven. Luckily still lit up against the noon sky, but also making it easier for his heart to drop at his injured friend, especially with what he was about to do.

_Sorry, Clem._ He thought to himself before he began getting the shrapnel out, he'd only done something similar once before and it was because of an incident with one of Mitch's experiments, never something like this that would deal out similarly from such a tense situation. He winced at the sound of Clementine trying to keep herself quiet, how she almost lurched upwards if it weren't for Violet holding her down still. The way she kept her hands stuck to the ground so she wouldn't instinctively go to lunge at Louis at he tried to help.

"It's okay, Clem." Violet soothed, running a wet and ripped towel across her head as she didn't even look at the injury, not letting Clementine look at it either as the frantic amber eyed girl's eyes were looking to her. Trying to be kept calm by her soothing as Louis was working on her. Preventing her from screaming or from doing anything loud. All somehow also done by Clementine herself. Never letting herself fully say something without cutting herself off, instead covering her mouth or gritting her teeth if she was being held down. All of it done with each piece of shrapnel Louis had gotten out of her. His hands red and stained when he'd finally finished, moving them to block the bleeding itself while waiting for violet to grab the roll of bandages nearby.

"It won't be perfect, but it'll help for now, Clem." She told her, gently having to move her slightly on her side to wrap it, using her shoulder as a way to hold it in place before she saw the bandage had covered her injuries. While small and red stains marked some of the spots where the shrapnel had torn through.

Violet let out an exhausted breath from it. Keeping an eye on the brunette for a long enough time she'd seen her attempt to get up, what it was for exactly, Violet didn't know. Pushing her back down to rest instead.

"Easy, Clem, you just got shot and had shrapnel pulled out of you." She told her, shaking her head at the girl's resilience, only for her tired breaths to return as she finally gave in, sitting back with a pained expression.

"We need to keep...following that path..." she told them, not opening her eyes still. "If you want to get home, and if I can...if I can get to AJ..."

"We'll have time for that later, Clem. Just stay here for now. The raiders are gone for a while."

Clementine only hummed in response, wanting to fight and wanting to get up. But the radiating pain and the exhaustion flowing through her simply made that impossible for now. Leaving her to whatever was to happen with them again, as she felt like she was failing. That between her two nights of forced rest from the two, something was wrong. That she was weak, and now because of that as well she was injured. She could've died again and again. But she'd gotten lucky, because of the kindness of others she'd only saved once. But she wasn't going to let that get to waste. Knowing whenever she recovered, she'd use that energy to help AJ. To bring him back.

It just couldn't be right now, he'd have to hold on just a little while longer.


	11. Enervation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clementine's condition worsens, Louis and Violet discuss their plan to get her the medical help she needs before it's too late amidst a time of chaos.

Violet watched over Clementine as they waited. Scanning out the thick forests to make sure the area was clear and to build a plan. They knew they had to be remotely close. Close enough that they could get home with the someone injured. With someone who could die if they don't. With a stranger to everyone else with no obligation to help except for the fact that she saved their friends' lives. That she was a kid too, someone who didn't deserve to be out and alone, even if she had some suicidal plan to change that.

She saw her paled skin and the way her hand subconsciously held near the area her bandages were laid across. Her pained face letting out a few shallow breaths every few seconds as they didn't have anything that could possibly help her with her injuries other than what they'd already used.

She held her spear a little bit tighter. Listening out from where they'd still been as she knew they needed a plan. She knew as the breeze was beginning to pick up, where the wet ground was getting colder and the breaths were becoming visible from them. She knew it, she had for a while. But a part of her was fighting against it, telling her they shouldn't be moving just yet, that she could keep an eye on everything while she still had control. While she didn't have to blink and miss something, where each step could be towards death rather than a step back home.

It was a lot more complicated than passing by the old and muddied path, than having to stop every once in a while to clear off their dirtied selves and looking more like people than walkers. Of making sure they were going to the right place and that they could get there in the first place. Instead, they now had injured and a timer on how quick they'd need to get somewhere. The importance and confusion of what would be said and what would he at the top of their priorities involving the mixed bag of a traitor collected up with their friends. To spread the truth immediately or to spare it at the trade of getting Clementine some help. Knowing it'd probably take a lot of convincing to do even that.

So Violet had to hatch some sort of plan as she saw the girl shift again, shivering for a moment as both the blonde and Louis moved up closer. One checking her head while the other draped their jacket around her. Knowing they couldn't exactly provide the best quality medical care, even for what would be the minimum in the apocalypse, a ticking clock in their minds. Telling them of what absolutely had to be on their minds and in their hearts of what would need to be done.

"She's burning up." Violet whispered, moving her hand slowly as she watched Clementine for another moment. Almost as if her condition would change or that she'd say something rather than resting.

"We'll have to get moving soon." Louis replied, glancing towards his bloodied hands for a moment before moving to put out the fire. "I take it you don't want to waste much more time?"

Violet watched the thin smoke fade within seconds, dropping her attention back to the freckled teen as she saw his subconscious movements. Her own shiver coming from what was to come as she played out versions in her head over and over. Wondering which would be the one to strike against her chords or to pull at her core values. Whether it was antagonizing Marlon like she'd wanted to do for so long, especially after their trade and his betrayal, or to drop it for a short while and sacrifice that initial anger to make sure they could get Clementine help first before devolving into some sort of confrontation without her. For her life and her backup, it was a huge risk if they were to go the other route. And after all of the risks Violet had taken along with her, she worried of Clementine's recklessness more and more, especially now as she didn't think the brunette would truly end up learning from the wounds she'd gotten.

"No...we shouldn't anyway. Clem said we should just follow the path, so I wouldn't be surprise if we found the old marks on the trees Minerva had left."

There popped up another question on both their minds, but neither needed to ask as both knew the answer. High chances were that Minerva either found her way back and had apparently already explained it to them of what happened, or she was still lost out there. And in both of their honesty, they didn't believe the former all too well. They _knew _their real friends would search for them. That they would've followed the path the horses and carriages had taken in order to get to where they'd been lost and they might've seen them by now.

But since there was no sound from the dying forest, from the one they knew now as one that held the dead and dying, Minerva night even be dead. A thought that worried them, but not one they could risk delving into any future.

Violet listened to the rustling of things Louis had packed up, slinging Clementine's bag over his shoulder now as he looked to the girl who trembled amongst his jacket. Her paleness more apparent across the moonlight that had fixated around all of their faces. Crickets chirping nearby and creating the ominous hum they could listen to without having to worry of it overcoming the sound of walkers.

The freckled teen crouched near her, shaking her shoulder gently and making sure he wouldn't get in the way of her wounds while he spoke up quietly, but enough for the rest of the trio to hear.

"Clem, Clem can you get up for me? We're gonna walk the rest of the way back...get you some help."

The brunette groaned, her eyes fluttering opened amidst a squint as she took in her surroundings. Knowing what Louis had said as she reached her hand out weakly, letting him pull her up even with the pain that jolted through each of the shrapnel wounds through her bandages. Ignoring the wave of exhaustion as she clutched the jacket close, letting the two lead her without saying another word.

Now it was Violet's turn to keep watch, glancing over at the walker corpses nearby as she stepped over them. The stench of it all so normal but yet something she wasn't used to at all even through the years she'd had it so close to her. Through all the close calls.

Blood however, was something she'd still hate. Something that made her keep looking back to Clementine as Louis helped her walk. As she didn't even pay attention to whatever was ahead. Simply wincing with each step and clenching her fist while she attempted to fight through it. No noise escaping from her the more she gritted her teeth. Preventing herself from being any sort of reason they'd be found by walkers or worse. Unable to meet the worried glances both Violet and Louis gave her.

"It's alright Clem." Louis told her. "We'll get there soon. I promise."

She didn't even respond with words. Letting out some sort of hum that was almost overwhelmed by the sounds of the forest immediately. Especially as the harsh breezes of wind only seemed to cause her injury to feel worse as she'd lean forward with each one. Clutching the jacket a little bit tighter each time, yet also a little bit weaker.

Violet wanted to say something, to suggest something that would help, but she knew how stubborn Clementine was. How she'd reject it or flat out ignore her. That it'd cause her confusion even if they were being kind and generous. That she'd be distracted from her thoughts once more as she saw a lone walker up ahead on the path. One that hadn't caught wind of her just yet.

The blonde crouched down. Feeling the mud move between her boots due to her shifted weight as she listened. Hearing the groans of just one walker. And even though a sigh of relief would come knowing there weren't more of them, problems could still arise as she knew many who were killed because of a single one as well.

Louis waited a few feet back, letting Clementine lean against him still as the amber eyed girl didn't even seem to realize what was going on up ahead, or simply didn't care. So Louis took that job from her as he shot Violet a questioning look, knowing their two options.

"So what do you wanna do, Vi? We can either kill it, or go around. But if you want my opinion, I'd rather not drag Clem through a thicker forest rather than cutting through one walker."

Violet rolled her eyes. Knowing he just had to take the honorable and noble route even if she'd choose the same thing for the same exact reasons. Reaching for where her cleaver would usually be before a shot of embarrassment and remembrance hit her, correcting herself and grabbing her spear once more as she watched the glint of the edges show the moonlight. Looking straight at the walker as it wandered aimlessly and with no goal in sight just yet. Only nearby as Violet moved closer with the silence of a summer's wind. Taking special precaution in her footing, knowing a slip or a splash could end with a walker biting and sinking its teeth into her.

She got up close enough, seeing the thinness of the walker as it purely disgusted her. The old and lodged knife within its back still apparent as it hadn't even effected the thing.

_At least this will_. She told herself before slamming her spear through the back of its neck. Listening to the gurgle for a moment before sliding it back slickly. Listening to the walker corpse crumple forwards and show as a way of another danger out of the way, allowing them to continue on their path.

She waited for a moment, only suspicious when Louis didn't come up immediately with some sort of grading joke or quite possibly anything to say as she turned around. Her green eyes widening as she saw Clementine on the ground and the freckled teen crouched by her, checking her bandages as she sprinted over.

"What happened?!" The blonde asked, barely caring for the volume of her voice in the moment.

"She passed out, we gotta get back on the path, quick. I'll keep guard again. I'll make sure Larry and I will keep you two safe so long as you've got her, alright?"

Violet nodded, not giving another word as she lifted the injured girl into her arms. Her heart racing for a moment as Clementine lay practically limp in them. But knowing she was still alive was at least a reassurance, though it wouldn't be for long had they not continued their walk. Something she wasn't going to stop for any sort of break now at the very least.

"How'd this happen?" She asked Louis, furrowing her brows as she looked back down to Clementine again. Not knowing if she'd grown more pale or not slightly worried her.

"While we were waiting for you she let out a little whimper and nearly fell over, I didn't even realize it at first until I felt a sight tug on my arm. I'm glad I was helping her or I might not have gotten her in time."

"Yeah...me too..." Violet mumbled, knowing that now might be the time they'd have this conversation rather than running into it as soon as they got to the school, where they'd have to rush their answers at the very least.

"What do we do when we get there? When we get back I mean?"

"So you've thought about that too..." Louis mumbles, slinging his weapon over his shoulder without another glance towards his friend.

"Like obviously we have to tell them what he did but..."

"You just don't know when?"

"Yeah..."

Louis sighed, letting out a low whistle for a moment as he thought on it. Though he already had his answer and he knew they'd expose Marlon's crimes later, the idea was still stress inducing at the very least.

"I think we should wait. It'll be a lot on everyone else if we just start spewing about what Marlon did after they find out we're all alive. And it probably wouldn't be good for Clem either, since she's a total stranger to everyone else."

"Yeah...and I just want to sleep in my own room again, even if it isn't exactly safe."

"Well I doubt Marlon will trade us again, but I know what you mean."

Violet went silent for a moment. She knew that Marlon was a traitor and that he'd done so much against his friends she was still so pissed at him. But that didn't mean he wanted to, she knew he was best friends with Louis and even if it made the situation more fucked they were still relatively his friend. There just had to be more to it all than him just trading them up.

And Violet was sure as hell going to get answers on that, she could bet an eyeball on that one.

"I think we should get Clementine help first, and then talk about how we're gonna do this."

"Yeah, if he doesn't let her get medical treatment I'm just gonna tell them what he did right then and there." Louis told her, gritting his teeth at the idea. "Even if we get into an argument, she saved us. The others will agree with us on that at least."

"Marlon will have to agree then, right?"

"Even if he's our leader doesn't mean we don't have a say. If he wants to try and get rid of that I'm sure someone will step in, if not me or you."

Violet smiled at the idea. Even more so at the fact that Louis couldn't exactly see it at the moment and therefore couldn't talk about the fact that she was smiling, but she did appreciate it. And she knew she'd do the same for him. Hell, if Marlon did so much as threaten Louis for anything she'd make sure he saw the shiny tip of her spear before muttering another word to get her friend to stop or to be traded away again.

Her priorities weren't the straightest, but neither was she anyway so she'd use that as an excuse the best she could. Even as she carried Clementine. Making multiple glances towards her wounds and her shallow breathing against her. The shivers she'd make in Louis's coat as Violet tried to make sure she was bundled up, but it wasn't like her fever was improving either. Still burning up and a constant reminder that if they were going to get to the school in time, she'd wind up dead and most likely as a walker.

Well, at least one promise Violet could make was that she wasn't going to let that happen at the very least. Whatever might wind up happening otherwise however, she wanted to keep control of.

And to keep moving forward was the only way to follow that. To prevent the chance of her having t mercy kill a possible friend. The girl who saved their lives and the one who prevented her from getting shot as well, technically taking the hit instead by making sure they were in front of her.

And it made her worry again about her recklessness. About what Clementine might do as a risk for her little boy after all she'd done for them already. What lengths she might go to in order to get him someplace safe was something the blonde wanted to keep an eye on. Especially in her injured state.

She knew Clementine wanted to leave for wherever their supposed base was as soon as she got Louis and her back, but that didn't seem possible anymore due to her injuries and the healing process that would hold her back.

Even Violet knew that she'd probably still try to run out on her own in her injured state. And that it'd take a lot more to stop her then it did to just get her to rest up. And that in combination with the long list of efforts they'd make all when they'd arrive to the school? It was a lot to handle, it was something that could slip out from her grasp if she wasn't careful at all. But Violet was dead set on learning her lesson and proving herself otherwise. Whether to be so far from similarity to Marlon or to prove herself to an outsider who's been on the road for years? She didn't know.

She just knew that things had to change to handle their capabilities and what would need to be held within their walls. And what might need to be kicked out from them as well soon enough.


	12. Constriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an injured companion, Violet and Louis tread carefully as they notice small details leading them back home. But an encounter and the information found out thereafter sparks a moment where they realize how deep they are truly into everything.

Violet staggered along the crushing path as her eyes kept watch of what was ahead. Going tree by tree as the blonde felt like she was losing her mind. Noticing how similar each and every one truly was, through the leaves falling onto the ground that they'd crunch beneath their boots to the way the wind sounded the exact same off of the each of them.

She worried they'd gone the wrong way. That somehow by following the path ahead they were instead going in circles, somehow getting tricked into some sort of illusion that would lead them to their deaths. Between the exhaustion and the worry held in their hearts for Clementine as she lay injured, they had to press on. They couldn't think about each individual leaf or every dying branch that cluttered among them any longer. They had to keep their eyes peeled, watching and listening so intently they hardly even looked or glanced to each other. Neither saying a word for hours as they almost grew suspicious at the lack of sounds or something that would be a cause for danger. All that they'd come across before was one lone walker that Violet took care of. But now? It was more dead than the ones who walked among them. Almost as if they'd been cleared and drawn away.

A lightbulb practically burst in Violet's head as she shook her head to wake herself up slightly more. Ignoring the ways her arms ached as she still carried Clementine. Gritting her teeth at the fact she'd gotten hurt protecting them, as well as the way the sun was barely about to start shining past the tree line. A sign of the morning to come, and also one to mark another day they'd been gone, as well as another one Minerva was still missing from them.

She watched the trunks of the trees more carefully, having to blink away her exhaustion as she looked past the frost lines that laid below it. Glancing to the brown and dying trees before she saw something. Little discolorations only made visible by the small amount of light that bounced off of them. Lighter than the rest of the tree bark as Violet walked a bit closer towards one of them, inspecting it to make sure she understood what she was looking at, and so Louis's question would get an actual answer.

"What is it?"

Violet could feel an internal struggle within her for a moment. Thinking her eyes had deceived her or that she was straight up hallucinating. But the way her heart pounded at the sight and the sense of relief all combining with the future worries and tension she'd end up having? She knew it certainly had to be true.

There was no oasis within a forest or much less somewhere near a boarding school or a world where the dead are walking among them, but this was a shred of hope, and a shred of anxiousness that was following close behind.

This was real.

"It's Minerva's axe marks on the trees." She half-whispered, nodding towards a few of the others off in the distance. "Look!"

The duo looked ahead again, seeing the exact markings they'd passed when they were all out together with Marlon. It was a sign they were getting close. That they were nearly there. The bursts of energy that spring down their legs and through them, from what was tiring was relief and worry all at the same time. Energizing them and making their hearts pound. Just as a weak voice came from the girl Violet was carrying.

"Told you...we'd make it..."

"Rest now, Clem. Don't worry, we'll get you some help. They're our friends." Violet told her, leading their path ahead through the frosted leaves and the dusted path she'd never been so happy to see before. The edges of the leaves that had bent down so far they might even brush against her head as she became determined. Looking to the morning light peaking out through the trees and lush foliage as a sign of it. The sun bringing across a slight warmth to them as they looked onward. Remembering the steps like it was all clockwork, even the scarce number of traps that were set out far from where their home had actually been was a sign of it all as well.

It only caused the group to freeze as they heard a noise off in the distance. Louder than anything as it resonated within their ears for a moment. Their hearts beating ever so faster as Violet held Clementine slightly tighter. Prepared to run if she had to as Louis moved up suspiciously. Holding his weapon defensively as he was preparing himself, as a bush nearby rustled more and more he almost took a step closer. Making sure to defend his friends right up until it moved out.

Violet watched from beside the trees, slightly hidden as Clementine's shallow breaths were barely audible, her shivers rustling Louis's coat making her fear they'd be heard. Her green eyes watching Louis carefully as he was frozen in place. Where the negative possibilities all popped up within her mind. Perhaps it was someone ready to attack him, or something so horrifying or disgusted he'd physically revolt and freeze in place. Maybe it was a friend who turned into a walker, maybe he was bit earlier and didn't realize it until now. Maybe-

"Louis?!" A soft voice sounded out. Surprised and almost sounding like they were going to cry as Violet knew she recognized it. Feeling her heart pound even faster as she peaked around the corner. Looking as Louis hugged a redhead whose hair traveled to about halfway down her back. Who would be recognized so easily from that trait and who was still here, still over and at the school. One of the twins, one of her best friends was out here right along the path to the school

"Sophie." Violet whispered, watching as her friend looked up, tears brimming her eyes as she moved forward towards the blonde. Before realizing who was in her arms and pausing right as she took a single step.

"Oh my god, who is that?!"

"Never mind that, she- she saved us and now we need to help her, do we have stuff at the school?!"

"I- yeah but-"

"Okay, good, c'mon you two." She told them, rushing off in the direction as she heard Clementine make some sort of noise. Noting her drifting in and out of consciousness as it pushed her determination further. That she had this and that she needed to do this to help her or she'd die in her arms. That they met up with Sophie and couldn't explain anything yet. That they'd soon reveal all of what had happened to them.

She was about to run, to let her legs take her as fast as they possibly could before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gently tugging her back as she whipped around, the dirt tracking within her boots coming with for a short moment as she saw Sophie's face. Matted and dirtied just like theirs. Showing small traces of blood on her cheek and she looked like she hadn't really slept for an uncertain amount of days.

"W-We have all that stuff, Vi, but...everyone else but me and Brody are gone."

Violet could feel her heart pound nearly out of her chest she wouldn't be surprised if her ribs or chest hurt later on. Her head shaking in denial as Sophie kept explaining it. Each word that escaped her cut lips bringing it down with such a weight she almost felt her knees buckle.

"Marlon told us that you guys died a-and that he saw it. That you were bitten and eaten by walkers. That you tried to save Lou but when you saw him you froze and you just let it happen to you too..." she mumbled, hugging one of her arms a bit tighter as a few singular tears dripped past her face. "We had our suspicions but we had to believe him. You guys were gone and...we really thought you were dead.." She frowned apologetically towards her friend, knowing she should've done something more to find out what had happened to her friends and to her sister. That so much had changed in a matter of days she'd be surprised if they up and left too.

"Then...there was so much yelling when they returned from a hunting trip. These p-people with more supplies and gear than us combined arrived with carriages and cages and attacked us. We didn't stand a chance before they took everyone but me and Brody."

Louis's face fell at the realization of all his friends that hadn't been as lucky as they had. Those who were off and a part of the war Clementine had spared them from. Looking to the redhead as she was crying again, mixing within the dirt and blood as she was trembling a large amount, barely even realizing the hug she was soon drawn into before Louis was trying to soothe her, but he knew that he was distraught as well.

"How did...how did you two make it?"

"We went in the basement and locked it. I heard Aasim and Mitch act like they'd just come out of it and attack the raiders before they must've been taken too. I-It distracted them all and it was silent for _hours_, Louis. I didn't know what had happened to anyone or why they did this but...I thought you guys were dead too and nothing makes sense anymore!"

Violet gave a worried glance over to Louis as he led their once scavenging friend away from her duties now that they'd been reunited. Turning back towards their walk to the school. Seeing the torn traps and those Sophie and Brody must've tried to remake. But so many thoughts were swirling their minds they could hardly handle any of them. Thinking across each one as time seemed to fly by, just as Sophie froze again. Asking a simple question.

"Where's Minnie? M-Marlon said she died and- I-"

"She was alive when we last saw her. She escaped from the raiders all on her own and headed into the woods. I wouldn't doubt she'd be trying to make her way back by now."

Sophie nodded, obviously relieved that there was only a possibility her sister was dead, but that very chance also sent her into a flurry of worries once more as she shakily led her friends over. Knowing she'd have to grow determined to check on them after their apparent days they'd gone missing and the fact that they now had someone injured with them. Exhaustion easily showing across all their faces as the gates of Ericson's came into view. Where the main gate was bent and deformed when the raiders must've burst in. Hastily repaired with the woodpile from the burnt down section of the school where the smell and taste of smoke still stung at their eyes and brought back the old memories of when the fire first happened, and a new one that got so many of their friends taken away from them.

"Holy shit..." Violet mumbled, sees the extent of some of the damages that must've been done so soon earlier. Black streaks and tendrils marked across the brick from the heat and fires that'd been tossed in. Crumples and obvious marks of a battle showing through even their courtyard. Casings and cartridges found right past where they must've gone in from. And the tracks of people and the cages that took them away extremely visible to them all. Reminding them of what could've became of them had it not been for their circumstantial luck.

The green eyed girl looked ahead again. Knowing she couldn't focus on the past right now as their future just got a whole lot more complicated. Reminding her over and over of who they lost to the raiders because of her lack of time. Because of how far they'd been taken as well. Because they were freed and the anger of the raiders must've seethed instead. All of it telling her a story, one with possibly no end. And one with definitely no good ending in sight. Not in the world they lived in. And not with the showing of broken glass across the scorched grass that broke down beneath their weight. And not the door slamming open with another surprised redhead. Who was almost overjoyed to see her friends alive, even if they weren't relatively well. Telling them they'd done something right, they'd done what they wanted to do and could continue the steps ahead.

Louis immediately ran to her, explaining frantically of their new friend in need as Brody nodded. Calling for Sophie to run to the medical room where they'd have to do this as Louis took Clementine out of Violet's arms. Carrying her over as the blue eyed girl moved to her friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She told her quickly, knowing now wasn't exactly the best time. "I wish we had Ruby to help your friend but...we'll have to do. So long as we all help."

Violet gave an exhausted and determined nod. She wasn't just some dead leaf or carrier that was done with everything now that the air was just starting to get cold. She was here through the thick of it.

She was already knee deep anyway.

"I'm glad you are too, Brody. I'll...explain it all later..."

The two started running towards the medical room. Ignoring the throbbing pain in their joints and bones as their only relief could come out of the minimal damage to the inside of their school as compared to the outside where they'd been ambushed. Their cabinets and medical supplies still there. None of it stolen or missing.

"We already got the shrapnel out, but she's got a fever." Violet told her, watching the two girls nod to each other as they seemed to check over other parts of the brunette. Doing so much in so little time Violet could hardly keep up with any of it. Simply holding the water bottle and rag in her hands as she was off to the side. Wincing and turning away from the bleeding wounds Clementine still had in her dazed state as she was moved on the table again. Whimpering in her exhaustion as she tried to grip something to bide her pain by. Ignoring the stinging of the peroxide against her skin as it seemed to stop. Letting her relax with the jolts of pain that escaped up and through her muscles in an exhale. Giving her time to breathe and to rest as she seemed to fade into unconsciousness. Her hands cold and paled before Louis moved slightly forward, grabbing one of the old blankets as he handed it over to Sophie. Watching as the twin wrapped the brunette in the blanket gently before sitting back with a sigh.

"I'll uh...I'll bring her to one of the rooms. You guys get some rest, we can talk more about...all of this...later."

Violet was hesitant as she watched the two redheads help carry her friend off and down the dormitory hallway. Listening to the hollow and wooden steps that would creak against the walls and the familiarity of it reminding her again and again of where they were, it just didn't feel like it.

She stared off for what felt like a few minutes before Louis placed a hand on her shoulder, giving his friend a sympathetic smile as she finally realized all of what they went through to return to a nearly empty school. That their friends were practically all gone and kidnapped. That it was the five of them left alone now, all to deal with whatever was going to happen to them in a far worse situation than they could've imagined. And her exhaustion was surely settling in just as kindly.

"We're home..." Louis mumbled, pulling his friend in for a tight hug as he was simply relieved he didn't get her hurt as well. That he was able to protect his friend from any of the horrible things that happened to them for now. That their chances slightly raised and they could relax for one night. Leading her over through towards their respective rooms as neither spoke another word. Near in hollow shells of who they'd once been. Without the laughing or the arguing of their friends and people they knew as they could only imagine what was happening to them. From the deep echoes of her room to the remembrances of the times she'd stay up for hours to talk with Brody about the most random of things. Between the teachers and Erin, the one girl with braces Violet always seemed to make fun of. To even the world they lived in now.

She fought hard to keep her eyes open, to wait for her friend to return and get some rest herself. But she didn't. She couldn't keep her mind clear from the comfort and slight safety of her dorm room as she curled up gently. Thinking of so many things she hardly heard the door open, and barely could register the blanket pulled up just a bit more before the candle in their room went out. Engulfing them into a night of events she'd never want to live through again, but would have to listen to in a short span soon.


	13. Imbue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Louis learn of everything that has happened to their friends --and those who are left, during their time away and their concurrent travel back home.

Violet stared up at her ceiling as the morning light was shining in once more. It'd been a strange feeling to be back into her own room back at the school they'd been taken from. But returning to Ericson's obviously had the drawbacks that nearly made her wish she was out in the dew drawn leaves and foliage, making a journey out and through treacherous paths just to get back home. But the more she thought about it from the comforts of her bed and blankets that kept her warm from the frosted weather, the more she couldn't help but think of how Ericson's had never felt like home. No matter how Marlon had previously tried it just didn't give her the wishes or moods or the safety of what home used to mean.

Sure she lived her and could memorize the creaks and every bit of damage done to the school, but her safety surely seemed to be a mixed bag. Lessening so far deep now the blonde wasn't sure of what the think of it, or what the best plan of action was. Whether it was to stay or go, they could decide that at any time. And after her aching trek to even just get here and to find only two of her friends had been left and spared because of seeming luck and sacrifice from their friends, she couldn't figure out much of a reason to leave.

Another thought would've proved that point further as the green eyed girl remembered it. Shooting up from her spot on the bed to jump to her feet before she heard a voice come in from near the doorway. Moving quickly to where she was currently sitting up with worried eyes.

"Shit, Vi was it a nightmare?" Brody asked her, keeping her hands tight on her shoulders as if to ease her. Worried of what they might've gone through during their time on the road before the blonde simply shook her head, watching the confused look of the redhead before explaining herself.

"Is Clem alright?!" She breathed out, watching as Brody's face went unchanged for a moment before settling, realizing who she was talking about.

"The girl you brought in right? She's in one of the nearby rooms, Sophie said she was watching over her last I checked. Said she was fine last we met up in the hallway."

Sophie. Violet knew she might be taking it even harder now that her brother and her sister were still out missing. Especially as such because of her guilt that people got captured protecting her. She'd always been stubborn and willing to do that without a second glance, but it was when people did it for her did the twin get confused and apparent guilt over the situation, and this didn't prove to be any different.

Brody looked to her, almost as if she read her mind when she spoke up again. Her voice still lowered and strained in the chilly room while she sent a short glance around, sighing with the white puff of air that shortly followed.

"She's taking it hard. As...well, as we all are. I think she wants to help your new friend out more because of that. Doesn't want someone else to die when she can prevent it."

Violet nodded, stretching as she slowly stood up as the cracking noises bounced between the walls of the small room. Where the window gave a glance to what needed to be done today. And a list of what would need to be said as well, through whatever it'd wind up being at least.

"We fixed up the biggest damages to the walls already, and we still have some food from their last hunting trip....but I still wanna be safe while we can. I don't think they'd come back but...but the thought of it just kinda sticks in your mind you know?"

"Yeah..." Violet mumbled, looking to Brody as she still felt that relief in her heart over her being alive and okay even when others weren't. That she wasn't taken by the people who needed soldiers or fighters. That she was here now and gave them something and someone to come back to. That her friend was okay after their whirlwind of troubles and issues. Those they already went through and the ones that it would lead to in the future.

"I'm just..." she paused, giving a sad smile over to the redhead as she suddenly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug even in their matted and dirty selves that probably smelled absolutely rancid. Hugging each other for a long moment as Brody could've sworn she heard a sniffle or something that would just show her something, but she knew she needed this, that Violet needed this too. And that it wasn't worth teasing about the possibility of crying over.

"I'm really glad you're okay." The blonde told her, moving back as she swiped off some of the remaining dust of Brody's jacket, looking over to the door as the thoughts still clouded her mind over and over in a loop. Almost as if it were at the top of her priorities, even with their mile of chores that needed to be done.

"I'm glad you're alright too, Vi." She told her, running her forehead in a bit of stress and the same remembrances the blonde had been getting. "We have a lot to do, but we can take our time for now, especially with you guys so...take it easy alright?"

Violet gave a small nod as she turned towards the door, listening to the old wooden creak once more before she set off into the hallway. All of the old graffiti and the broken or shattered cabinets still where they used to be. And even if they'd only been gone for a few days it felt as though it were weeks or months that had truly taken then to get back home. The time away making her appreciate every small thing that has stayed the same, and that still was exactly the same as it'd been before.

Even the list of those they'd lost. Some faded or scratched to show their age but all still there as a small memory of the people of their past, and a reminder to look to the future in a way other than death. Only causing a small ray of hope to be delivered in a sense that she wouldn't have to add more names in their own uncertainty, and the slightest relief she and Louis weren't added through Marlon's lies just yet.

She passed the trinkets and the shattered glass strewn across the floor, the dust that'd been collected over the years that still fell past the early morning light that escaped into the windows. Everything that was the same except for the people and the feeling of emptiness that was filling every hallway without any sort of sign of draining.

Violet kept her palm on the door handle, hesitating only to make another short glance over at the place she'd returned to. Unable to smile or to feel genuinely happy about it as her mind raced with too many emotions to be able to focus in on one. Her thoughts drifting to how the others were doing, as she was going to be able to check in on two at the very least.

She opened the door gently, hearing only the click of it rather than the obnoxious creaking a majority of the dorm rooms would make. Her eyes glancing to the colored paintings and drawings posted on the wall, in their abundances of colors and the vast amount of them being from when they were all at the school instead of a desolate Ericson's. And Violet couldn't help but think that maybe they should make one of this moment. Because as messy and as depressing or desperate as it sounded, even negative thoughts should be recorded or written or even drawn to. But she couldn't think on it for long before Sophie's voice quietly filled the room as well.

"Hey." She softly said, giving Violet a short smile that she couldn't quite tell was either forced or the best she could manage. But the slightly lighter bags under her eyes told her that she was doing at least a little better now that more people had returned. And the thoughts of more possibly getting the same lucky fate brought a ray of hope in Sophie that'd disappeared the past nights she and Brody spent alone at their school.

The blonde simply waved, walking over towards the redhead as she sat on the bed next to her, her green eyes looking towards Clementine as the injured girl slept, one of her wrists tied to the bed frame with a belt and some tape.

"She's doing better." Sophie told her after noticing her gaze had frozen there. "She's still sick but...her breathing got more stable as far as I could tell."

"That's...that's good. I'm glad it won't be something else I have to worry too much about."

"Yeah." Sophie nodded, looking around the faintly lit room and the nearby candle that was still lit on her cabinet. "Who is she anyway? You never told me the full story."

Violet sighed, leaning back on her arms as she recollected all that's happened. God, that felt like ages ago by now and it's only been a few days.

"She attacked the guys who were taking us away. Saved our sorry asses when we weren't going to be able to do anything about it."

Sophie rose an eyebrow. Her curiosity wavering between her glances to Violet and the injured girl as she listened to what else the blonde had to say. Watching how her glance didn't retreat from their savior.

"She's looking for a boy, like- like a three year old even, who was taken by those asshats. She was going in the direction of the school after getting some info and she offered to take us. Though mind you she was extremely cautious and there was a short time I thought we might've been shot but...we weren't."

Sophie nodded. At least glad her friends weren't killed by some other kid they'd met on the road, but she certainly had worried and pity for the apparent toddler who was out and with the soldiers. And her wonders of how it happened were certainly apparent as well.

"We don't know too much about her, except that her name is Clementine, she somehow tolerates _some_ of Louis's jokes, she's stubborn when it comes to eating and resting and...she has this photo thing she seems to care about. Went back into our temporary shelter when raiders were looking through it."

"Is that how she got hurt?"

"Sorta...she kinda saved our sorry asses again and took some shrapnel. I think she expected us to leave her honestly. We weren't that heartless through and...I feel like she would've done the same."

Sophie nodded, at least some questions were answered even if it brought up even more. But she was hoping on quite a few things now, and one of them was to learn more about the girl at least. She was their age after all, and with some sort of mystery about her the twin couldn't exactly control her curiosity all too much.

"You did the right thing. Even if she wouldn't have done the same, it still makes you different than so many others out there. You helped someone you barely knew, maybe it wasn't so much as a repayment as you think, Vi."

The blonde shrugged, turning to Sophie as she bit her lip. Knowing she had more questions on Minerva that she couldn't answer or do so much as hope for her to return as well. She didn't know though.

"I don't think they got her again...after she escaped." She suddenly explained, watching as Sophie took a few seconds to realize who she was talking about as she looked to her with slightly more hope. And a shred of sorrow as well.

"When the raiders came to search the house we were in they mentioned it was because we escaped, and they probably wouldn't have risked chasing us with the gear we had if they had at least one person to come back with."

"That's way they came to the school after too..." Sophie mumbled, swearing under her breath before running a clammy hand through her hair. Simply thinking and worrying of it all and the possibility of them returning for the rest of them.

"How did this all happen?"

Violet could've sworn her heart dropped to her stomach as she knew. And she knew that Sophie could see it right on her face and was piecing it together herself. Before it just seemed to click to her, her face contorting with confusion and hurt as she shook her head in disgust.

"Marlon." She told her, watching as Violet turned away with the slightest nod in confirmation. Worried about what Sophie was going to do in realization, was she going to explode or hit something in disgust? Run through the halls yelling about it or something possibly more drastic? She was preparing for the worst, cringing at the thought of all of them before she heard Sophie crying. Turning to her friend to see her face in her hands and shaking. She hadn't expected this, but it seemed to hurt even more as the blonde hugged her, hoping it'd help.

"He just ended up getting more of us captured in the end. He hurt...all of us because of it. He got captured himself b-because he tried to offer himself. But they thought he was too weak...now I know   
why...dammit..."

Violet was going to say something to calm her until they heard yelling out in the courtyard. Echoing through their rooms as the two girls looked to each other with tears eyes before running out the door. Hopping down the stairs as quick as they could while they were met with the chilly air, and an angered Brody stomping last Louis as he seemed to try and calm her.

"I know Brody, I-"

"He betrayed us, Louis! He betrayed you! He sold out his best friends and for what?! For some girl to get shot and you guys to get hurt because of it while the rest of us are either somehow lucky or being sent off to fight some stupid war! How is he _not _to blame?!"

"I know it sounds bad and what Marlon did was horrible-"

"Damn right it was horrible! He lied to us! He didn't even tell us what really happened to you guys and you could've been dead or dying and we wouldn't have known! What were we supposed to do then, Louis?!"

Sophie ran up to Brody, ignoring the shove she got from the girl as she hugged her tightly. Mumbling for her to breathe and to calm herself down as the others looked to each other with sorrow and pain. Knowing that this was bound to happen and they were right to be mad, it just hurt to hear it.

"It's alright Brody, I know...they're here now though. You don't have to worry about the what-ifs or the possibility that they could've been sent there. We know the others are and we might have some idea of where they're headed. We can try and get them back, there's no more lies or us not knowing anymore, Brody. But we need to think of ourselves for a bit. Recollect and heal after what happened or we'll have no chance in getting the others back, not even the kids."

Brody only nodded as she rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears as everyone took a moment to listen to her words. As much as they wanted to go out there and to get them back immediately, it didn't sound realistic with the four of them being exhausted and another one who knew where they'd have to go being injured. They had no other chance but to wait it out and to think on their decisions.

They could all agree on what they'd promise to do though. They were transparent on it and could tell that they wouldn't hide what happened no matter how bad it looked. It was the only way they wouldn't wind up in the same situation, and the only place where they'd end up having a chance to have their friends back among them.

"She's right. As much as I....as much as I hate to say it. Your friend...is right." Came a strained voice from behind them. All of them turning in shock to see Clementine as the brunette was slightly hunched over, still having a hand towards her injured stomach and over the bandages as she assured them with a pained but determined face. Her bandaged hand having what was left of the restraint and duct tape hanging off, but she didn't even seem to care.

"It'll take a while to plan and to even come close to figuring out, but we'll get your friends, and the little boy I've been looking for, back. No matter the costs."


	14. Conjunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Clementine awakens to a new group of people, she gets to know them with the promise they’ll save their lost friends and family.

The group stared at Clementine in surprise as she shakily held herself up. Watching past them as her hair was blown to a single side from the wind, but not concealing the determined look in her eyes that proved she was so unlike Marlon or any of the other kids at Ericson's. That her years on the road changed her, even with the scars and bruises that littered her skin because of it. And even the small winces and looks of pain were made extremely visible to all of them, which was one of their first worries as Sophie ran up to the girl, but keeping her hands out in the air as to not scare her.

"Easy there, you're still supposed to be resting." The redhead told her, being slight in movements as Clementine flinched away momentarily, glancing over to Louis and Violet first. To the people she trusted most out of the four in front of her. The people that, maybe she could rely on. She wasn't dead or dying or walking among them to her surprise, but in a strange place and only knowing two of the people there sure showed her to look out to them rather than to trust blindly.

"It's okay Clem, they're- they are two of my- our, friends. As you heard us talking to them earlier when you gave us a small plan." Violet eased her, watching as Clementine was completely still if not for the random trembles she seemed to be getting from the waves of pain at her stomach."This...this is Sophie, and the one over here is Brody, okay?" She pointed to them both respectively, watching as the twin tried to get a little bit closer, a calm and exhausted look on her face still from earlier.

"Hello." Sophie told her softly, keeping her voice low as Clementine didn't move, similarly to a scared or injured animal as the brunette kept making glances for those she knew. Getting nods or softer looks as neither felt the need to step in as Sophie placed a hand on her shoulder. Feeling Clementine jolt away for just a moment before letting her help.

"We're just gonna get you situated for now, alright?" She asked her, watching the smallest of nods come as a response as she wrapped Clementine's arm around her shoulder and helped her walk towards one of the benches they'd already turned back upright rather than on its side. Hearing a whimper from the brunette before she was seated over onto it. Where Sophie stayed near to keep an eye on her.

"How...how long was I out?" Clementine asked them, not caring who would answer so long as she got one, hoping and wishing it wasn't too long.

"Few hours, no more than a day." Brody told her. "We've been checking in every now and then until you woke up and came down here. You were...in and out a little bit and didn't have any knowledge of where you were so we didn't really count that."

Clementine nodded, she didn't even remember waking up the first few times, only walking with Louis and everything going dark to a few short seconds of her remembering she was looking up, almost as though she was down on the ground before she'd realized she was moving. But that realization didn't last long until she woke up in the room at the very least.

"It'll be a while..." Brody suddenly spoke, technically addressing everyone even if her eyes were on the stranger who'd saved her friends, and who they in turn saved as well. "Before you're ready to go up and do what you probably did out on the road. So...you've gotta take it easy at least."

Violet could tell just by the look on Clementine's face that she wasn't going to do that at all, that she'd probably end up getting up right now and running off to find wherever the apparent base was if she could. But it seemed to slowly dawn in on the brunette that it just wasn't possible, that going in on her own wouldn't be remotely anything other than a suicide mission after she already was hurt from two raiders, when there could quite possibly be ten times that, it didn't seem all that easy.

"So for now, we'll get Clementine the rest she needs and help her adapt the way she can, while we fix up what we have to and...get info on everyone else...somehow at least."

The others nodded, looking over as they remembered the old chores they needed to do and now their lack of a leader. Their low population and their exhaustion still all very present within each and every one of them. It wasn't until Sophie stood up did they even see it themselves.

"We'll have to do more in a day, and there might be less to no time for ourselves, but if we can get a lot done and do things differently than Marlon? We can do this. We can get our friends and family back, even if it seems so far away for now."

"This...information..." Clementine pointed out, looking in the distance for a moment as she seemed to be thinking on it for a while. "There are some things I know, like general locations, but we might need more specifics and info than that. How do you plan on getting it?"

The others looked to each other, they hadn't exactly gotten that far in their plans yet either. But upon snapping his fingers Louis seemed to beam, full of energy even if the slight bags under his eyes showed otherwise.

"We can do some scouting, I always mentioned the idea to Marlon but he never saw a need for it. We'll go to the general location Clementine remembers and watch back to see if we can figure anymore out. We can document what we find on the school map or something. Maybe even Aasim's journal if he left it."

"That's...actually not a bad idea, Louis. If anything it'll give you guys time to be able to know what we have to prepare for, though I'd bet your friends would be planning something themselves if they're even a third as stubborn as you." Clementine told them.

"I bet Mitch is pissed, he and Aasim were working together and were able to get rid of some of the raiders for a while, so I don't doubt they can plan something else together."

They nodded, hoping at the small chance their friends might be able to get out on their own or even the odds a little when they'd come running. So long as they wouldn't be turned into soldiers or brainwashed away from any memory of who they'd left behind. And who was lucky enough to not be taken right alongside them.

"So we'll take more of our gear with us. We can't risk pulling back the safe zone so we can just use some of the shared stuff we have and shorten up the trips since there's less of us that'll need things anyway." Brody told them, trying to think of more impromptu rules for the five of them to go by and figure out as Clementine spoke up, her voice slightly broken and strained throughout it.

"Focus on medicine and bandages. Not just for me obviously, but there's a chance your friends will be hurt when we get them back, we'll want to be prepared for that. We can start saving now if I stop taking medicine for the fever and all."

"Oh no, don't even try." Brody told her. "Your fever was extremely bad yesterday and there's a good chance it could come in waves, we aren't going to prevent you from taking medicine just because you think you're healing, especially since you were shot last I checked."

Clementine looked confused towards her for a moment before waving her off. It wasn't worth it to get into any sort of argument about anyway, so she wasn't even going to try thereafter. Most likely for the best no matter whether or not she was right. And no matter the possible worries Clementine may have had about being low on supplies, having a surplus almost always meant to save it for others or in case of emergencies. She didn't see herself one just as she didn't see how pale she still was. But by the looks on everyone else's faces, from Louis to Violet and Sophie as well, they saw it very apparent.

"Vi and Sophie, you two go inside and check off how much we have, and whether or not some can be spared or used for more minor incidents. Louis and I will keep watch and fix up some of the barricades near the walls."

They nodded, but not without a questionable glance towards Clementine as the brunette sat there awkwardly. She didn't exactly want to sit and watch or do nothing when she could help, but she also knew she might not get the job done as well as someone who was healthier and in better shape.

"Uhh, you can come with us, Clementine."

Sophie offered, backed by a smiling Violet to assure the girl. "It'll be good for us to get to know each other a little more, and checking supplies won't be too hard to do anyway."

They helped Clementine up, and at a slow pace, were able to relatively painlessly get her inside of the main building. Where the silence of it all brought an ominous aura to the two other girls. Who'd grown far used to Louis playing in the music room, rather than just the wind blowing into it through some broken and shattered windows that were displayed out and across the staircases still. As there was no need to clean it up when they had boots and other gear, as well as many other jobs to do that was more important than a simple cleanup.

Without another word they moved into their makeshift medical room. With everything the way it had been even before the attack thankfully due to their placement of it far within the walls of the school rather than one of the front rooms. Old cabinets that still held the scrapes and graffiti from years before present and almost as a reminder of how it used to be, even giving the two girls who remembered it a tiny gust of relief that nothing seemed to be lost.

"Did Ruby use any of the supplies during the attack?" Violet asked, watching the way Sophie simply stared blankly at one of the old cupboards rather than wince or refrain from answering.

"No, we were all outside when it happened. And no one was too injured to drag back anyway." She shook her head. "I just hope it stays that way."

The other two were in silent agreement for that as they moved to different corners of the room. Counting between the bandages to even the tools they still had and from what was usable. It wasn't too much, but between their dwindling group numbers it was better than it had been a few days ago. A haunting thought at that.

It wasn't until Clementine let out a small gasp did the two turn around, almost worried she was going to faint or that the brunette was in pain again. Their hearts pounding at it until they saw she was holding a bottle of medicine in her hand. The orange bottle almost vibrant in comparison to everything else in the room.

"I know you all said that you have medicine but I didn't think it was this much." Clementine gapes, reading the side of the bottle as she figures they're painkillers, an extreme rarity and something she herself hasn't really seen for years. Unless what doctor Lingard took for himself really accounted for that statistic.

Sophie smiles at her astonishment as she places some of the bandages back into the cupboard. "Yeah, there used to be an old pharmacy near the school. Admittedly it wasn't good when we actually would want to go to school with people sneaking out and such, but now? It's probably saved all of us at least once. Even you, technically."

Clementine remembers the moment that led up to all of this. Giving- well, stealing medicine so that AJ could live only for him to be ripped from her grasp. All because The New Frontier denied her that right and would have some bullshit rules on trust. But no matter how stupid she felt that was, she couldn't change a majority of it anyway. But for this random group of four other kids to willingly give her the life-saving medicine? It seemed insane, it seemed like something she'd never dream of or hope on.

It was something Clementine was thankful for. And sure it seemed easy enough to say or to write, but to truly show that she was? She almost felt anxious over it, she hadn't been thankful for something someone's done for her in years. Especially for something she truly meant rather than something she said sarcastically or with snark. And while she made a simple appreciation towards them, it didn't sound like something you'd say to a group of strangers for saving your life.

"Yeah..." she awkwardly mumbles. "There's just more here than I expected."

"Honestly? Me too." Violet adds in, sensing the silence of the situation for a moment as her gaze freezes on Clementine for a second longer than it probably should have. "I thought Louis would've gone through this when he cut his finger carrying the firewood in."

Sophie giggled at that, relishing in the old moments that brought her smiling again. "Yeah, he was, is so keen on keeping that piano. Though I can admit he's pretty good at it anyway."

"Don't let him catch you saying that or you might as well say hello to daily flirtations or him playing it every second of every day."

"Oh, so what he usually does?"

"Yeah, but the possibility of an even more annoying Louis is pretty terrifying."

The two girls laughed as they continued placing some of their counted supplies back, only for Clementine to softly speak up again. A hint of curiosity within her voice even if it'd been as hoarse as earlier.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it. I haven't heard music in a long time, anyway."

Violet smirked. "You say that now, but once he plays Oh My Darling again you might just be rolling your eyes out of the room."

"Maybe, I remember one guy who used to play guitar, other than that it was on the radio or some type of recording they'd listen to again. Though admittedly that was years ago, I wouldn't mind hearing either again."

The two girls looked to each other for a moment. Eyes flickering of the same idea that came from even the tiniest bit of information of Clementine's past even if it was so minuscule and not even really a story from her. It was a small bit of knowledge that 'Clementine likes music' they thought would come of use, maybe at least.

"Well, we finished up here. I think that Louis and Brody might take a bit to finish up their chores so wecan take a rest if we need it." Sophie told them, mainly directing it at Clementine as the brunette looked exhausted from such a simple task.

"I'm fine, if anything we can help them out." The girl in the hat tried to reply, almost making it for the door before a jolt of pain stopped her. And as she was unable to hide the hiss of pain she let our, Violet and Sophie were at her side in an instant. Giving her a worried look. And Sophie got a semi-smart idea to win her over.

"We can take you back up to your room, and if you're that restless we can talk or something. But we can't let you just keep working when you're hurt and feverish or you'll wind up out of commission for even longer."

Clementine gulped at the thought of having to stay in bed rest for longer than she needed to when she could be out surviving or scouting and looking for those who were taken from them. Especially if they'd probably end up doing it without her. And with a reluctant sigh, she let the girls lead her back to where she'd been before. Taking in the noon warmth as it melted the frost that laid along the old path, and have a little bit of hope for the rest of them that after their survival of an attack, they could wind up getting everyone home. Just as long as they could trust each other, and change their rules as they needed.


	15. Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet realize they both clash in certain ideals of "helping".

The ceiling was rustic and broken as Clementine looks up to it. Staring across the cracks and seams left from the boarding school's wooden beams. The marks of age showing all across every inch of the discolored walls within the room. The chipped cabinets and tables and the old bed she laid on now. Where she was supposed to be resting, but she simply was awake. Glancing around in a restless state as her stomach revels in soreness. Each grumble of hunger sending her to almost wince or whimper as jolts of pain would mark up from each tear and scar the shrapnel is probably leaving behind.

Not to mention the blood on her shirt that was still visibly present. Reddened and blotchy almost like it had been dyed. Tinted across her and almost leaking to the white hoodie that somehow wasn't ruined by whatever had happened. That it could hide the injuries she sustained and might be able to help her get to work earlier rather than to get the concerned looks of those at the school. Which of course was kind of them, but also very annoying when Clementine just wanted to get up and ignore the pain rather than to rest while AJ and these apparent other kids were out and stuck with the raiders.

It was as apparent as the clammy feeling in her palms as Clementine tries to sit up again. Her hand instinctively moves to her stomach as she tries to hide a noise from escaping her lips just as Sophie and Violet come back inside, with a few bowls at hand as well. From the steam rising, it was right to assume it was food of some sort. Something Clementine wasn't expecting by some of the ruins of their school at all, or the fact there were so few of them. And by the looks on their faces, they might've been distracted by their little scenario and more focused on the one thing they told Clementine to do, being a failure.

"Wait wait wait!" Sophie tells her, placing the bowl on the desk as she moves to Clementine's sides. "You might mess with the few stitches you got there, we don't need them bleeding all up again when you might still have your fever escalate."

Violet looks over and almost smiles at the semi-annoyed look Clementine is giving at Sophie's persistence as the redhead checks her bandages. Making sure everything is still fine while she can have some sort of control over it —something Violet notes she must've lost during their fight with the raiders they encountered soon after their friends' disappearance. But once it all seems to be in order, the redhead finally hands Clementine a bowl of stew, watching as she simply relishes in the warmth radiating from the dish.

"You can eat it you know." Violet smirks, a mouthful of her own food making her voice slightly muffled. "It's fresh from our greenhouse and some stuff we must've hunted earlier and stored."

Clementine pauses the bite she was about to take as she simply stares at the two. "Wait, What?"

"We...it uses fresh food?"

"You grow your own food?"

Sophie shrugs causally. "Yeah, though we have to be careful of it since it can get overgrown pretty quick-" she tries to say until she gets an elbow to the side as Violet shakes her head quickly. Noticing the look Clementine is giving the two as she worries she'll notice how good they really have it, and how it might make her feel worse for what she's been through. Or that she might even think they're less capable than she thought. Something Violet _really_ hopes isn't true.

The brunette looked between their light stares as she simply shakes her head. Almost astounded that they'd been lucky with their location and management of it up and this far along as she takes a bite out of her food. Smiling at the satisfaction of actually being able to eat something that may fill her up, something she hasn't had for a while even.

"This is really good."

"Thanks." Sophie smiles. "It's not as good as Omar's, who is a perfectionist cook of ours before...you know...but it has flavor in comparison to like-"

"Like lukewarm cans of peas?" Violet grins, watching the smirk slowly playing up on Clementine's face slightly to Sophie's dismay as she didn't seem to get it, but relieved that they were at least enjoying themselves rather than suffering at practically everything. But the questions rising in her head made her wonder of something between the two, or something they must've gone through. And it brought back the ones she had for Clementine and Violet as well, along with her worries she still had for the others. But now probably wasn't the time as they were all supposed to rest. When their spirits and energy would rise, she's find the time.

"I'm gonna go and see if the others need some help with some of the fortifications, you two stay here and rest, alright?"

The two nod, watching as Sophie leaves them back into the silence of the dorm room while the noise of their silverware clinking onto their bowls becomes the only noise either of their hear. Not a word escapes the two as thoughts rush their minds. From the present to what they're going to do in the future, their plan for it needing to be perfect to sustain some sort of leverage against what could possibly be an entire army, while they were a small group of around five kids. With nothing to combat the gear the raiders most likely had, their plan had to be something good at the very least with their already slim chances.

Clementine's the first to speak up as she feels the silence has gone on far enough when she places her bowl down, completely empty and neatly placed down as she looks over to Violet.

"How often do you have food like that, anyway? Is it like some sort of special occasion type thing?"

"Well...not exactly. We make it pretty much every day, so long as we have the supplies it's made possible, then."

Clementine's eyes almost widen at that. Realizing that with the surrounding forest they're able to hunt practically every day with the animals that must live within it. And how they even have a sustainable supply of food and wouldn't even have to scavenge out for those types of supplies as much as they would for medicine or other types of quality of life items. It was almost foreign to her still as she even attempts to understand it.

"We still probably have some leftover supplies to keep hunting." Violet explains, noticing how attentive Clementine was about the subject. "Could even go hunting now if we needed to, Marlon had this old 'safe zone' type thing put in place where we couldn't go beyond. It didn't even seem to matter because now look where we are, what a fucking joke."

Clementine watches as the green eyed girl crosses her arms. Letting out a relatively shaky sigh as they both know they can't think too far on what did happen now that the stakes have risen. But Clementine continues listening as Violet frets.

"I wanted to tell them all what Marlon did to us. How he betrayed us and do it right in front of him...but now we just have to pick up the pieces and save him as well."

"It's better...well, you and Louis and the others will be better that way. It'll show you aren't like him, Violet. And...he learned in a messed up way and paid the price for it later. He might be as guilty for everything you're saying about him."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean what he did isn't bullshit."

"Of course it still is!" Clementine tells her, wincing as she exaggerates her movements a little too much. "You can tell the others of what he did and what you and Louis, even Brody and Sophie all think of him now after what he did to you."

Violet nods, letting a slow exhale out at the idea as she tries to think of what she'd say. What she'd do in that matter. Maybe punch him, she didn't know for sure. But it was something that could be seen as a problem towards Clementine, as the brunette must've had more to deal with than Violet originally thought of.

"This...kid, who you're looking for..." she begins, hoping she isn't about to be attacked or yelled at for bringing him up. "What are you going to do when you get him back?"

Clementine bites her lip. Admittedly she hadn't exactly thought that far or even registered the possibility of them both being alive after it. And she can simply see it on Violet's face she knows of that possibility too. And she knows how willing Clementine might end up being because of it.

"I dunno, I made a promise to protect him. And no matter where that leads for me? I'm getting him back."

"Okay...what then?"

"I'll teach him what I was taught, how to survive and to be compassionate and to learn and be different than these raider assholes who are probably doing the opposite. It's what I'm most scared of really, I don't know why they expect him to become a mindless drone...he's only three."

"They want to raise him that way, to make him mindless and so far from what a human is you could basically call him a damn walker."

"And they want to do the same to your friends..."

"Which is why we need to get them back, or before we know it they'll all be gone from our grasp anyway."

Clementine nods, knowing they were at least on the same page for this and wouldn't have to wind up discussing it for hours when they could be planning. Even with the setbacks of injuries or a lack of information they could've garnered prior, they still had a ray of hope they'd have the capabilities to get past them all. That they could do something with their joint efforts no matter the costs for some, though that might be what the others were most afraid of anyway.

But as much as she wants to go out there. To run as fast as she possibly can with the gear she has available and her own skills, she can't. She can't just take another four kids who haven't done as much themselves out either. They need to adapt to their precarious situation of a lower number of people in their group. She needs to teach them things just like she would to AJ.

They could almost be like her practice for it. Showing just as much importance all while supporting the cause that would lead them up to the hopes they'd get their family and friends back.

And hunting might wind up being a good idea for that.

Violet could see the way Clementine's face scrunches up that she's thinking and planning. That something is rambling across her mind like an entire army, like what the raiders looked like to them. Of something she was thinking about that could possibly help, just as the brunette looks to her with slight confidence.

"We'll need to go hunting soon, I know for sure that whatever spare or leftover food you have, it won't last long."

Violet looks to her with a raised brow, as if Clementine had seemingly forgotten something that could be seen as absolutely vital to them both for very different reasoning.

"You realize that you're still injured right? This is something we might have to wait on."

"Well it's certainly something we have to get done or we might not have food like this or like what we had back at the cabin at all, either. And there's too few of us to just let me sit by and not do any work that'll help us."

Violet scoffs as she looks to her, standing up right near her as Clementine struggles for a moment to do the same. Wincing and placing her hand towards her stomach as she feels across the bandage beneath her clothes. Glaring up at Violet who seems to be doing it to prove a point. Which she is very well doing.

"You can hardly stand up without a whimper, who's to say you won't collapse or fall in pain while we're out there hunting or trying to get food? You could die out there before we even have a chance to get your kid back!"

"When you get hurt out there you keep going!" Clementine counters, watching as Violet is practically a pace away from her as the tension is thick in the room. Neither of them caring for the possibility of the others hearing them as they stare daggers at each other. Teeth gritted from the anger and the pain each of them respectively felt, even more so as Clementine continues.

"No matter what happens you have to keep moving forward, Violet! If someone gets hurt or something happens they fight through it. You could break your leg and you'd still have to keep going for the people you care about. If AJ was with me here and now? I wouldn't risk that chance. I'd stay here and rest just like you wanted me to. But he isn't here and neither are your friends. We're probably low on food and none of us can go hunting because of our other work. Something needs to be done, and something can be done. So I'm not wasting my chance at that."

Violet throws her hands in the air as she moves back, her face red with anger as she decided to step off a bit. But not before biting back with her own words.

"Fine. Get yourself killed if you want, I won't be there to stop you even after everything we've done to help you. It's obvious you won't fucking change so what's the point? Don't even try to say anything different, you're still some girl from the outside and I doubt that you've done it unscathed either, no matter how good you might've thought your planning went, it doesn't seem to be perfect now that your kid is gone now does it?!"

The blonde slams the door as soon as she steps through it. Leaving a furious Clementine in the room some as she tosses a bowl across the room in frustration. Keeping her face in a nearby pillow as she muffled her yells through it, up until the door opens once more, and she's prepared to start naming her side again as she looks up in anger, until the face she meets is completely different.

"I...saw Violet leave and she wouldn't say anything..." Brody mumbles. "I was wondering if you two would like to come down since you already ate, maybe do something to keep our minds off of everything, but it seems like it might be a bad ti-"

"No. It's a great time, If you'll help me down there I'll do whatever you guys are doing."

Brody hesitates as she watches Clementine's blank face. Wondering how bad of an argument must've happened or if she's planning something. Biting her lip through her worries and anxiousness as she pulls the brunette up, making sure none of the wounds were opened again as she risks speaking again.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should just-"

"I don't want to rest, just take me down there....please." Clementine asks her, watching the simple way Brody just nods before helping her down. Not realizing how hurt the brunette had felt at Violet's words, and how torn she was about them herself in her own personal turmoil. Something she couldn't ever let show if she was going to be able to get out and help sooner rather than later. Her plan had to be conceivable if she was going to fight through her own injuries and get their rescue of AJ and their friends done faster.

She just had to get through the sight of Violet out and past the furniture the others were sit at around a fire. From an old and torn leather chair to a stained fabric couch. Where they were talking and highlighted by the orange and yellow hues, as their attention was drawn to the two girls coming down and a relaxed look on them even after everything that had happened this morning. From thanking someone for saving them or for returning their friends to a full blown argument they might not be fully aware of.

"So what are we doing tonight, Louis?" Sophie asks, curling her knees up to her chest as she sits on one of the singular chairs nearby. A curious look on her face as the others come and sit nearby as well, though the lack of eye contact is nearly suspicious.

She doesn't speak up about it though.

"The only game that can be played in a world like this. The only game there is and the one done by humans throughout countless years-"

"Just get on with it." Violet rolls her eyes, watching him pull out a stack of cards and reveal them to the entire group as if it were a magic trick.

"War."


	16. Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis’s attempt at a card game doesn’t necessarily go in the direction anyone was expecting...

Clementine watches for the reactions of everyone as Louis passes a small handful of cards to each individual. It seemed as something to help them from their thoughts of those who were taken from them, but after her argument with Violet upstairs that only Brody seems to recognize might have happened, she knows to be slightly wary.

But she also knows not to arouse too much suspicion over it, either. Though she doesn't know if Violet or Brody will do something to reveal it. She definitely didn't need more turmoil on top of everything that was said to her, even if it was to try and keep her safe. A line was completely crossed and it wasn't like they were safe anyway. Anything could happen at any time, Clementine knew that. She knew that Violet had to have known that too, even if she lived behind walls. It just all seemed stacked up against her, so much so that Clementine found herself staring towards the gate once more. Thinking about AJ and where these other kids could be, and where that other girl who'd escaped could be.

Rivaling ideas cross her mind into a maze of probabilities and possibilities, and Clementine is only pulled from them as Sophie taps her shoulder, getting her attention quickly with a flinch.

"You doin' alright?"

"I- yeah. Long day is all."

Sophie nods, sitting back against the chair as she seems to think about it for a moment. "Yeah...it feels a lot longer than just a day, too."

A silence ringsamong them for a moment as the sounds of crickets and other insects becomes very apparent. While the warmth of the flame crackling still engulfed them. Highlighting their scarred and dirtied faces over and over, until someone finally decides to speak up.

"Alright, that was quite the moment. How about we start the game?" Louis looks between them, watching as Brody straightened her posture and the semi-confused look apparent on Clementine's face.

"So how do we play, then?"

"Highest card wins, lowest card has to answer a question of their choosing. To get to know each other."

"But you guys already know each other...wouldn't there be more to ask?"

"We'll figure it out as we go. It might just help out in your favor anyway, Clemster."

Clementine rolls her eyes at the nickname as she draws a card. Looking at her three as the others seem to pick cards either very low or very high.

"Looks like I win." Sophie grins, holding up her ten, and as they look around, their eyes fall onto Clementine's lower card.

"Seems like this game is working out already, I would've suspected Louis had rigged it if he hadn't mixed the cards up in front of us." Brody jokes, glancing around to the others as she notices Violet is staring off, anywhere but on where Clementine is. As if she's purposefully trying to ignore her. And it only seems to be solidifying her thoughts on the possible argument the two might have had.

Sophie rolls her eyes. "But...I get to ask a question. I'll think of a good one Clem I promise." 

"Okay-"

"I know you said you're looking for a little boy, mind telling us his name? Or where he got it from?"

Clementine is almost taken aback by the question before she lets a faint smile spread across her face. Thinking of the good memories with him like the first time she got to hold him or the giggles he'd make when she'd do shadow puppets for him. Or even when he would make small drawings of her or a variety of other things she wouldn't exactly be able to guess on.

"AJ...it uh- it stands for Alvin Junior, after his dad."

Sophie and Brody both smile at her answer. "That's nice, I bet he's a cutie."

"Yeah...he is..."

"Well, I know one thing for sure that we'll be doing once we get him back. I'll be teaching him piano as soon as possible. I am a grand teacher after all."

"Oh god..." Violet mumbles, putting her face in her hands as she just imagines such a possibility or how she'd be able to deal with it. Only acting like she isn't listening when Clementine starts to speak up again. Instead looking out towards the thick and dark forest, and what or who may lie within them. Trying to find something to get the attention off of the girl she just argued and insulted not too long ago, as the fire and anger was still burning inside just as the one crackling in front of them all were as well.

"That...sounds kind of nice, actually. He'd be able to do something like a normal kid and...that's all I can ask for him."

They smile at the thought. If anything it was all any of them could ask for or for something to happen. Something that could be a possibility if they were lucky enough. Even in this kind of world with the dead and the alive getting more and more dangerous by each pacing step they'd take. But they could see it happening, which might've been the most important part.

They draw again, watching as Louis enthusiastically cheers and raises his fists with his Queen in the air. His eyes fall onto Violet as she holds her card blankly. Almost looking as though she was quite literally going to crush it in the palm of her hand.

"So...my good friend Violet..." he begins, rubbing his hands together as if he's come up with some sort of mastermind plan against her, but the blonde still isn't phased at all. "What is your opinion on cantaloupe?"

Violet gives him a strange look as if he'd just asked the worst question in the world, which in her mind it was definitely the dumbest as well. "What?"

"Cantaloupe, the Devil's fruit. That's what. What do you think of it?"

"The last time we had cantaloupe you threw it out the broken window."

"That is correct. But this isn't about what I did, this is about your opinions on it."

"I- okay...it's good. It's good, I don't really care so long as it could save my life if I were starving." She loves her arms up, not even caring to defend herself as the others are simply watching amused, rather than in a full focus to get the answer out of her.

Louis shakes his head in mock horror. "Blasphemy."

"You don't like cantaloupe?" Clementine asks him, an eyebrow raised as she doesn't know whether to be surprised, disappointed, or pitying him for something so minute and stupid.

"I hate cantaloupe. I'd rather eat those hot peppers in the greenhouse."

Sophie rolls her eyes as she leans over towards Clementine. Making a motion as if she was whispering a secret even though she's simply making it astoundingly clear what she's actually saying over the fire. "We've tricked him into eating it sometimes, once he didn't even realize it. Until now."

"How dare you." Louis shakes his head, turning away in a huff as the girls laugh at his dismay. Shrugging it off quickly as more cards are drawn, and Clementine realizes she isn't exactly the most lucky when it comes to card games as her time playing Euchre with Gabe come up, and his apparent cheating there too.

"Alright, Clementine." Brody smirks, scratching her chin as she attempts to think of a question for the brunette. "How about you tell us something that apparently makes you a badass from what I've heard from these two talking about you....mainly Louis...."

Clementine smirks as she tries to think of something to give them a bit of an insight to her without dealing with the literal trauma of her past. Something that might impress them while also not terrifying them, as the two already seemed to be wary of her. She didn't exactly want to bring more fear of her to come if they were going to be helping her, especially after they'd saved her just prior.

"Well, I have this scar here." She tells them, pointing to her cheek as she faintly feels across the scar line. Remembering what had happened that night as she seemed to have everyone's attention. Even Violet's, though she looked rather interested in the fact of the scar itself rather than the story, like she'd seen it easily and wanted to ask, but didn't.

It almost made Clementine happy to have said it here and now, especially with the anger between the two and the fact that she was still rather offended by what she'd said inside.

But now wasn't exactly the time for apologies.

"You ever heard of a place called Wellington?" The brunette asks them, watching as they simply shrug or shake their heads no. It wasn't so much as she'd expect them to know anyway from where they were out in what she could only assume to be West Virginia from the map up and by the cabin, but rather her own flooding curiosities that roamed her head even with the pounding headaches that might ensue.

"It was this large community almost, up near Michigan. Huge walls to protect against anything...well, almost anything." She tells them, knowing they could probably assume where this was going to lead to simply by it being a story of a scar and not of people or heroes out to save them. Certainly wasn't any sort of fairy tale.

"I was there with AJ when he was just a baby for a short amount of time when it was attacked by a group of raiders looking to steal their supplies. Long story short, I think we're the only survivors and if the bullet that grazed right here was any closer? There wouldn't be anyone to tell that story."

"Damn." Louis gapes, knowing there was more to this 'Wellington' place than she must've been letting on, but to hear of giant communities being stolen from and taken down by other groups was insane to him. Especially upon the thought that they might be doing that themselves soon enough, even if it would take a miracle to end up doing so successfully.

"That must've been scary." Brody shudders at the thought, hugging her arms close for a moment. "How old were you then?"

"Dunno, maybe twelve? Maybe thirteen? AJ was supposed to start talking then so...not too sure."

She solemnly nods as no one else seems to have anything else to add in. They were all thinking the same thing anyway, it didn't seem worth it to bring up a repeating question to only drive the point of something that went horribly wrong anyway.

For Violet, whatever questions she had were still subsided by her teeth gritting anger. She didn't know why or care to the fact that she still was annoyed by what happened, but the fact that Clementine seemed so calm was both mildly infuriating and confusing at the same time. She had to be feeling something after the confrontation, even if Violet knew that Clementine was in the wrong.

They draw again as the green eyed girl glances down to her cards, automatically looking to Clementine's again as she too could swear that it was rigged. But it didn't matter as more questions, even personal ones, came up through her head to the point where she didn't even have the chance to stop herself.

"How come you seem to have a death wish?"

Clementine's brows furrow her way as the expressions on everyone else become distant to her. Fading away just as she zeroes in on the person who'd asked it. A blank slate with a blank face. Watching the green eyes staring at her blankly, a flash of surprise in herself momentarily, but sticking to the question nonetheless.

"Excuse me?"

Brody quickly shakes her head, gesturing to some of the others as she tries to speak up. "Hey uh maybe we should draw-"

"How come you want to go hunting when you're still shot to shit? Last I checked you were fighting a fever."

Clementine shakes her head, she wasn't going to stand by this even if there were some points to be made. Not when she had people out here who needed her help.

"These things need to be done. We all need food whether we like it or not, no matter if we're hurt or if we're sick. If you can walk? If you're able? You can help. There's too few of us to do that even if we need time to plan on getting the ones we care about back!"

Clementine was standing now, partially leaning as the outburst certainly was irritating the bandaged area on her stomach, but she was merely proving her point. Not giving up just as Violet continues as well, the two being stubborn and thorough as the others watch for a moment, unsure of what to do with the thick tension.

"Oh yeah? What if you died? Died out there hunting or some shit and AJ had no one to remember when he gets rescued?! What will he think when he finds out you're gone just because you pushed yourself too far?!"

"You'd tell him the same damn thing you would to anyone. So long as he's safe and he has someone who will teach him how to survive I don't care!-"

Violet laughs in her seething anger, waving her arms as she was covered in the fuming annoyance just as her friends tried to get them to stop. Interrupting Sophie as she went to help Clementine sit down, and reigniting the fiery argument for it to continue.

"How about when you were first shot?! When you passed out from the pain o-or the blood loss?! Or when we had to dig the shrapnel out of you and carry you back? Do you even remember what happened?! How close you were to dying that you kept whimpering and asking for help?! Last I checked, that means you're afraid. You're afraid of dying. So having this recklessness isn't exactly going to wipe that fear away, Clementine."

"Every day I've been out there, I thought I'd die." Clementine begins, shaking her head as she thinks upon those sleepless nights or the ones she spent a full night's watch on. "Every day I expected to just die from a walker or from starvation. That no matter how determined I was- am to get AJ back, that I'd end up like so many others before me. Like the people who did it all for me and died so fast. The things I lived through when so many others didn't. Death is all you expect out there, so being prepared for it is normal! Just because I'm hurt and want to go hunting isn't me wanting to die, Violet! It's me wanting to make sure we won't have unnecessary deaths. So fuck you for thinking otherwise!"

Violet freezes as Clementine finishes her speech. Watching the brunette storm off and towards their burnt ruins in anger. Their game left in shambles and the thick tensions filling the air like a billowing smoke. The silence deafening to the four of them left there before Sophie stands up reluctantly. Looking to the freckled teen before making a motion with her head.

"Louis and I will go check on Clementine, you two can...stay here I guess."

Brody nods, leaning back up to place a hand on Violet's arm to keep her from following. "Let then go, I think Clementine might need some space."

"Space? Brody did you even-"

"Stop. Just stop for right now, Violet. I think you went too far. I um...I heard some of what you said back upstairs before I brought Clementine down." The redhead bites her lip for a moment. "I think all this hurt her more than you think. She's been on the road a long time and on her own, she might not be used to people helping her or caring about her."

Violet feels some of the anger drift away as she takes in the words. Hoping that her own might've gotten through to Clementine or that Sophie and Louis were helping her out now. She didn't do it just to be rude or to antagonize her, but rather get her to see a point of view different than her own.

But she may have gone too far.

"She's going to get herself killed if she isn't careful, Brody."

"I know." The redhead tells her, eyes glancing back in the distance to wherever the others had went. Wondering of what their conversation might end up being so far. Or if it was even working for that matter. "But you also have to trust her. Or at least...have her back. Because we do have to go hunting."

"She doesn't have to go." Violet tells her. "She can keep watch at least."

"She doesn't know the area, Vi. She's used to being out there and might be our best bet of getting food. She might not even feel comfortable here. Thinks we have it good and maybe it's something she doesn't deserve."

Violet nods, thinking more and more on the argument as her own was simply a more heated version of whatever Brody was telling her now. And she was right. It was inevitable that Clementine could just leave and go hunting on her own, as it wasn't like they had her restrained or out and barred within her own room.

"Yeah...yeah you're right." Violet admits, her tone and voice low in sound. "It's just fucked..."

"I know, but we have to trust each other. Maybe you're just worried of losing another friend."

"We aren't really friends."

"Yeah okay." Brody smirks, shaking her head at her friend as she leans back across the couch. "That's why you were so worried about her when we brought her into the medical room then?"

"I'd feel that worried about anyone, Brody." Violet attempts to deflect, feeling the pair of eyes staring at her in amusement as she knows she's bullshitting her.

Violet should really improve on that.

"I know how you are, when something happens you're usually more calm than the rest of us. Maybe you'll have a few swears here and there but...when you brought her in, covered in blood? That was different."

Violet sighs as she thinks about it. Her mind pacing just as it had outside that room when she exhaustively carried Clementine inside. Thinking of the situations before and even when Marlon traded them up to some raiders. She'd usually get pissed to deflect it or to hide it. Rarely would she ever show her fear or her worries. And certainly not for someone she technically hardly knew.

Maybe this was completely different....


	17. Corollary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine gets a chance to state her side to the Ericson kids, all except for a singular blonde who brought about the argument in the first place.

Clementine sits with a fretful expression. Hands clenched into fists and to the point where she was purely silent. Silent as she sits herself down near the ruins of a section of the school behind her and not muttering a word as she sees Sophie and Louis running up to her. Almost looking quite fretful themselves as she winces when she turns her body a little too far, straining at the bandages once again.

_She really had to get used to that_.

"Clem, are you alright?" Sophie asks as she kneels by the girl, watching her face constrain with annoyance as she moves her red jacket to the side to get a good look at the bandages. Noticing she agitated them a little bit, but nothing to be a full emergency on. Especially as she could tell it wasn't exactly the best of times considering the tense circumstances.

"I'm fine." Clementine simply tells them, knowing that both Louis and Sophie knew it was just a way to get around whatever worries they might have had.

"Ok, other than physically how are you doing?" Louis corrected his friend, noticing the twitch on Clementine's face for a moment before she looks away again. Her face blank and eyes dull when she looks out towards the dark woods outside of the school. Either thinking about how they'd go hunting like she seemingly wanted, or stuck in her own smog of thoughts that could've been rummaging through her mind like scavengers would an empty room. Wondering and thinking of the situation. Of something _sociable_ of all things. Something Clementine hasn't found herself within for years.

Not since Javi.

She didn't even know herself as Clementine just doesn't answer them. Keeping her gaze on the side again as she can hear a small sigh from the others beside her. Wondering what they'll say, and if it's going to be in anyway similar to what Violet had said to her. But she couldn't go anywhere else if that were the case anyway.

"What's on your mind?" Louis asks, not realizing that it was pretty deadset obvious what in fact could've been on her mind, especially with her annoyance to it that he wouldn't let push him away.

Neither would Sophie for that matter.

"Listen, Violet didn't exactly mean it that way. She just-"

"Then what way did she mean it in, Sophie?! Last I checked she's pretty blunt and forward when something is bothering her."

She watches as the redhead bites her lip, almost wanting to scoff at the effort of them probably lying to her or trying to make it sound like less of a deal. Wondering how or what they thought of the situation or even her herself. Maybe they agreed or maybe they disagreed. She didn't know and she didn't exactly want to find out as she looks to the gates again. Knowing they'd have to get along if they were going to get their friends and family back. None of them could necessarily do it on their own, and no matter how much Clementine almost hated that, she knew it mattered. To her and them, even if it wasn't so simple.

"We're just...worried is all." Louis explains, meeting at Clementine's eye level in hope he doesn't get a fist to his own, though he isn't exactly expecting one either. "You were seriously hurt and it scared us, I think she just doesn't want it to happen again. Or at least...wants to do everything she can to make sure it won't."

"But it can happen to anyone and at anytime." Clementine tells them, watching as their faces fell in what looked to be pity. But she didn't need that. She didn't need people feeling bad for her. That wasn't going to help them get their friends back, and it certainly wasn't going to make their situation any different. But she knew she had to listen, or it'd start up a similar or replica argument, and that certainly was considerably worse than simple pity.

"Yeah...but we may as well try to prevent some of it, you know?"

Sophie chimes in as she gives a short glance towards the gate. And Clementine could only imagine what she must've been thinking about. From their situation now to the fate of her sister. Another person they should be on the lookout for, and someone who wasn't captured like the rest of them.

"We're here to help. Just because we live in a shit world doesn't mean we have to put ourselves in _more_ danger...but we do need food, we won't last long even with the five of us."

Sophie bites her lip for a moment before letting her shoulders slump. She knew that not everyone would necessarily agree, and she didn't know if she did herself. But it had to be done, and a certain girl in a red jacket might be rather excited amidst a little chaos or argument that might arise from this.

"We hunt tomorrow. One of us will stand and keep watch here...but it can't be Clem."

Louis's brows rose in surprise, asking her why without even needing to speak it as he easily got his answer.

"She's been out on the road for years. Sure we've hunted but she might be able to help us out. Especially if there's still the possibility of other people there. She knows the most out of all of us."

Louis nods as he watches the way Sophie's attention draws to Clementine after a short glance past the array of furniture they'd splayed out through the courtyard. All matted and ripped, but still parts of their home nonetheless. A place they'd still want to protect even with everything that had happened. A place they needed to promise themselves they would protect even with their small group numbers. And Sophie wasn't going to make it so they wouldn't even get the chance to defend it. They had to be careful.

"You, however, Clementine. Will never be off on your own. You'll stick with one or more of us at all times and you _have_ to tell us when you're in pain or feeling unwell. Or else it'll affect the rest of us badly and could put us all in danger we shouldn't have been caught between in the first place, got it?"

Clementine nods, making a glance over towards Violet and Brody as they make eye contact for a moment. Curiosity striking. All of them of what the other must've been talking about, or what their conversations may have pertained to in the first place.

Sophie catches onto their glances are she starts walking in their direction. A look of apprehension flashing across her eyes as she thinks of a variety of different ideas, as if she was preparing a speech.

"I'll go tell Violet, but if you want to go hunting we need to make sure you're _healing._ So...Louis can lead you to the med room, Brody will meet you there after I catch her up on everything."

Clementine nods as she realizes she's already being helped up by Louis. Wanting to glance back and try to listen to what their reacts to Sophie's conversation must be, and whether it was anger, disappointment, or some other emotion, Clementine couldn't figure out. Usually she never found herself caring for this sort of thing. For how people felt of her, she never was one to want to directly change that point of view. But maybe it was because Violet was of such similar age or because of how much trust Clementine knew she had to have in them, but it certainly wasn't similar to any of the other groups. They could actually have something in common and do things alongside her instead of just making her do all of the work for them.

She felt a quick tap on her shoulder as she entered the hallway again. Looking to Louis as he was leading her inside, making sure she wouldn't take a wrong turn and get lost within the school grounds. It made her glance towards the broken and destroyed items within it. From the broken glass that scattered around the scratched wooden floors to the amount of graffiti written across all of the walls, some more erratic than others.

Louis seems to notice her glances as he speaks up, their shoes and boots echoing and creaking off the floor as he does so. "It may not seem like much, but this place became my home pretty quickly. Even if we defaced every inch of it or drew mustaches across the Headmaster's face on any portrait we saw of him."

"Seems like the guy liked having his picture around the hallways." Clementine remarks as she finds the fifth portrait of him. Noticing the insults made towards him in small white writing underneath. It wasn't anything special, primarily things most would find childish or just stupid, but she knew why they'd done it.

"Yeah, before everything all went to hell I think he was gonna have a statue put in place. Though I don't think that'd help anything. The birds would probably shit all over it before we could even do anything to it."

"I bet the head of that statue would've been broken in twenty-four hours, max."

"Oh, definitely." Louis grins, simply imagining it. "There were some older kids back when this all started. Some of the meanest teens I knew since I was like eight or nine, they're the ones who taught me about Chairles."

"Your weapon?"

"Yep. Make one out of anything, helps when you're up against a few deadheads that want to eat your guts. Might make another one if we have any spare chairs. No offense to you if course, I'm just more suited for that than a literally piece of wood like Larry here."

Clementine simply nods, not showing her confusing as the two finally make it to the medical room.  
Noting the only thing other than the near full silence continued to be the wind that echoed through the long hallways. Creating a short and low howl that continues through as they waited. 

"So...how do you think you'll do when we start hunting and fishing tomorrow?" Louis asks, saying it casually and without a tone of worry even though Clementine suspects that there is some sort of aspect of it somewhere that he's simply hiding.

"I should be fine. So long as we don't run into those raiders again. It wasn't like anything other than shrapnel hit me anyway, I'm better."

"But not healed completely."

"But good enough."

Louis opens his mouth to say something else, only interrupted when the door behind them opens with a wincing creak. Revealing Brody through the dim light and candle she's holding within the room as the warm glow shows her slightly concerned face.

"Everything alright in here? Heard you talkin' about some stuff and was just wondering."

"Yeah, if anything we need your opinion on Clementine's condition."

"Me?" Brody asks, almost surprised by it. "I mean I know I helped and that Sophie wanted me to stop by but I'm not exactly Ruby..."

Clementine almost asks who Ruby was- well, _is_, but by the slightly somber and worried looks on the two teens' faces, she can practically assume who she was and what probably happened to her.

The same that seemed to happen to the rest of them.

"Well, you know the most out of any of us left since Ms. Martin taught you a little, think you could check real quick?"

Brody's eyes darted to Clementine as she seems to watch her stance for a moment. Almost like she was scanning her for some kind of swaying or wince that would signify that she wasn't at all ready. But upon looking back to Louis she only lets out a sigh.

"I dunno about this, that fever could still come back with a kick even with some of the medicine we have left and...I don't know if we'll need some for the others."

Clementine frowns, she didn't think she needed medicine either. But the chance of them not having enough even with their surplus for when they'd at least try and get the others back was worrying enough. But it was also something that they'd focus on in the future as a possibility, not an absolute fact.

"I'll be fine. I've fought through injuries before and I'm still here. I'll be sure to let you know if it worsens though, but I need to help with hunting. I can't be the one to keep watch."

"I know. We already lost so many and you're practically a stranger to us still, Clementine. There c-could be raiders out there still just waiting to take the rest of us or maybe even-"

"Brody." Louis says softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder as soon as she turns to look at him. "It'll be alright. We've dealt with this before, and Clem's a badass. We've got this."

Clementine listens to the short exhale Brody lets out as she seems to calm down. Collecting herself and finally looking steady at the both of them after a surmount of worries. Giving them both a short nod to reaffirm what they'd been told before.

"Alright. Violet already isn't too happy about it but...she didn't argue with Sophie. I think everything is just stacking up right now and...it's a lot."

Clementine nods in understanding. It's a feeling she's grown far too used too over the years, and was also a feeling all of them shared as well. "I know. Which is why we need to go out and get what we can before it gets worse, or we might not even be able to _try_ and rescue our friends."

The others nodded as they sat in the medical room. Exhausted as always, but also far too alert to get any sort of rest. With the jobs they had tomorrow and for whatever else they'd wind up doing thereafter. They had to be careful yet quick with whatever actions they'd end up making, and yet none of them thought that rest was yet to come. Leaving the trio to their own devices once again, but not the same people as it had been when Louis, Violet, and Clementine had been making the journey home.

How that has changed too...

"So...I guess we should continue our little game of getting to know each other without worrying about any sort of interruptions?" Louis offers, holding up that same stack of cards slightly to the dismay of the others.

"I- alright, fine. I think we can just ask questions though. There are only three of us, anyway."

She can almost sense the smallest glint of disappointment a Louis puts his cards back into his pocket, but the way a smile quickly replaces that followed by the clap of his hands together almost comes as a warning sign, but she'd already agreed to this, anyway.

"Ever...y'know, had a boyfriend?"

Brody facepalms next to him. "Louis. Oh my god, don't you think that was a little forward?"

"Well with the world we're in now, maybe you've gotta be a little forward so you don't miss your chance in this moment, and I never heard a no from Clemster, here, anyway. It's a question is all, never know from the girl out on the road."

Clementine shakes her head as she looks to the ground. Lips pressed together as she tries to think of a suitable answer, it was simple yet complicated at the same time as she could only think of her trips through the dead forest, where the literal dead were waiting to make her one of them. But the moments of humanity...the good ones for that matter, were what was causing this pause to occur.

"Well, not exactly but-"

"But...." Louis etches her on to continue, noticing how Brody was actually interested in the answer as well.

"There was a boy one time...we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend though..."

"Did you have feelings for him?

Clementine shrugs, as if she was searching for the answer herself. "Not exactly love....it was just something I can't really explain. But I think it kept us as friends since...I hadn't really seen anyone my own age in a long time, I never knew how much I might've missed that until now."

Louis gives an interesting nod at her answer. As if he was planning something for himself or because he was simply happy Clementine found more people her age, and if anything had hit the jackpot on that, just not with the best of circumstances.

"I honestly didn't think we'd get an answer like that out of Louis's question." Brody grins, giving the freckled teen a push on the shoulder as she did it. "But I'm glad we did, and in turn, you can ask us a question, Clem."

"Alright..." The brunette sits up, looking to Louis with a curious expression as she thinks of one. Something she isn't sure of but crossed her mind once or twice.

"Are you and Violet dating or something?"

The room was silent for a beat before it burst with noise. With the joint laughter of both Louis and Brody as they nearly fell onto the ground from it. Faces red from the lack of air they had been getting all to the confusion of Clementine as she merely watched, assuming the answer was a resounding 'no', but waited to hear it from them, anyway.

As soon as Louis had calmed down he'd wiped the tears from his face. Letting out a chuckle or giggle whenever he opened his mouth to speak as he still tried to regain his composure.

"That...was the funniest thing...I've ever heard. You even got Brody to laugh!"

Clementine stood there still, feeling slightly embarrassed as she'd honestly not known the answer, and it was just a pull through curiosity and based off a question Louis had asked as well.

"They aren't dating." Brody snickers, almost falling into more laughter as Louis is nearby buckling over from it again . "Violet would never date Louis, even if she did like him. They can be two peas in a pod, but they work better as friends for sure."

"Oh, I didn't realize-"

"Violet likes girls, anyway"

_Oh_. To be fair she wasn't exactly expecting that, nor did she even know _how_ she was to figure that out unless she saw her with another girl or talking about one in a romantic or crushing manner. But it certainly was a good reason for them to laugh and to find it absolutely hilarious if she was honest.

"Well, I think _that _is a good place to end it." Louis grins, pulling up his coat a bit more as he headed for the medical door. "We've got hunting tomorrow so I've heard, and I'd rather not take the chance of multiple of us having a risk of being injured, so I'm off to get some rest."

Brody stands up to as she does the same, stretching on her way out. "Me too, I don't even know how late it is."

Clementine barely notices by the time the door swings close that she's still in the medical room. On her own with no way of knowing how the hell shes going to get back to her own room, or where the general location of it might even be.

_This is going to be a long night._


	18. Scour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet give themselves time to forgive and forget the things they've said and done.

Clementine jolts awake as her eyes begin to adjust to the warm and dusty yellow light that leaks in through the windows. Turning away from the glare off of some of the metal cabinets within the medical room as she rolls her shoulders, hearing a satisfying _cracks_ and basking in the relief that comes with it. Realizing with each sore muscle that she hadn't exactly slept in the most comfortable of positions, but when you're basically leaned over a table and passed out, that's exactly what you're going to get.

She groaned as she stood up, checking her bandages with a sigh as she saw they hadn't stressed out the stitches at all or broken them for that matter. Which meant for whatever she was going to do today, she had a chance to continue with.

She listened to the creaking of the boards below her boots. A sound she was growing used to just like the low growl of a walker. Almost like it simply didn't make any noise at all before she turned the doorknob open, nearly colliding into Violet along with it.

The blonde jumped back, her face going blank soon after as she looked to her, not eyeing her wound or anything else in general.

"Oh shit- I see you're up. We're on hunting duty. Come on."

"We're going now?"

"Yep. Don't wanna waste time so...let's go." She mumbles, heading off without a care if Clementine was even close by her by the time she made it out to the courtyard. Ignoring everyone she passed as they gave a small wave, off to do an abundance of their own chores as well. Louis however, wanted to get a word in as he stood towards the gate, up on their watchtower just in case.

"Be safe out there. I take it you've got your gear and all?"

The girls showed their items, watching as he nodded with a small smirk, even with the hesitant look towards Violet as he could tell the two hadn't exactly spoken to each other since their argument back during the game.

"We'll be fine. If we're not back to check in for a few hours go on lookout, or hide for that matter." Violet tells him, sounding absolutely bored out of her mind. "For all we know those raiders are just waiting for us."

"You've got it!" Louis grins, giving them two thumbs up as the girls leave, listening to the squeak of the gate open and close as they head outside. The brush of the forest and grass reaching up past their ankles being the start out into the forest. Into the world Clementine was more used to than a relatively safe building. Different than the essence of a roof over the head or having a place to store supplies other than on your back. And different with the amount of people going with her, especially people who were going to help for that matter.

And now they had scheduled supply trips rather than simply permanently on the search for things that would keep them alive.

She spares a glance towards the green eyed girl, watching as she stares completely forward. As if she simply had nothing on her mind at all. Like she was one of the walkers they'd grown so used to seeing and to her, almost like she had too much on her mind. Like they all usually did for that matter to the point where it could become a pounding headache.

The blonde turned, catching the glance Clementine made to her before the brunette was able to turn her head. Knowing the both of them technically have things to say, as it couldn't stay like this by the time they went to plan and initiate their rescue mission.

"So...." Violet begins. "I think we should check some of the traps first, it'll be easier on both of us and I wouldn't be surprised if they caught anything these last few days."

_Dammit_. She wanted to talk about the argument, not for Violet to suggest somewhere they should end up going just because of some sort of assumption about hunting and Clementine's healing injury.

"Yeah....sounds good."

The two continue walking past an array of the marked trees as they come across the handmade traps. Their old yet vibrant bands stained with a variety of things as they hung slightly down. Those that were empty seemed pretty easily to miss in a surprising way. The one they were walking towards however, had a rabbit hanging from it. Kicking and squirming still as Violet went to grab it.

"I take it you know what to do with them?" She asks her, watching as Clementine gives a silent nod before she heads over to another trap that'd caught one. Grabbing the edges of its feet as she felt it attempt to kick away before she placed a hand at its neck, making a swift move to be sure it wouldn't be suffering.

Violet rounded the corner, leaves crunching beneath her feet as she looked over to what Clementine had, giving a swift nod as a gesture. "Good, they gives us two so far. We'll need more but I doubt the traps have gotten any more of them. Might need to switch to the bow or rifle."

Clementine grabs her rifle from her shoulder, glancing towards what she might've had left to use as it could come more in handy if they ran into actual raiders rather than simple animals that couldn't exactly harm them. She eyes the fact that she doesn't have much left. And with their upcoming plan —or ability _to_ plan said raiders, she might need as much as she can possibly get.

"Here." Violet's voice comes from side of her. Offering up an old wooden bow to the girl as she takes a moment to glance at it. Eyeing up the chipped parts of the bow and how it almost appears to be handmade, with some sort of grip not to unlike the one Violet has on her new spear.

Clementine grips it in place of her rifle, taking a moment to adjust the weight and pull she needs to make on the bow itself before she and violet head further. Their conversation and tone shifting as they continued through the thickening forest.

"So...about last night." Violet begins, an audible huff coming from her as her green eyes dart from some of the nearby foliage. Concentrating on both as Clementine can tell she didn't seem to get good sleep the past night. Like most of them, the bags under her eyes were showing quite a bit more, and it made Clementine wonder with curiosity if it was because of their argument or her captured friends. Or both for that matter.

Violet kicks a nearby pebble that regains the amber eyed girl's attention. "I wanted to apologize. I crossed a line last night, talking about your kid and all. I say stupid shit when I get into a topic, so...I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Clementine nods, not exactly knowing how to respond. Or even knowing if she exactly forgave her or if there was even something to forgive her for. They both got into a heated argument, there wasn't much else to be said. But Violet kept going, almost taking the brunette by surprise.

"I just don't want someone else to get taken or killed out there." She mumbles, furrowing her brows as the two continue their walk through the forest. "For all we know the others could be fine, your kid could be gone. But it's worth to try and get them back and...I guess I saw you were already hurt and didn't want it to happen again."

"I know. It was- _is_ scary."

"It's even worse when it's someone you know."

"I mean I think I'm still on that stranger line to you."

"Maybe, but I know your name and a few things about you, so I think that means I know a little bit of who you are."

"That isn't even the half of it." Clementine smirks. "But, I know what you mean. It all takes a toll and...I know I was a little too eager to get back out there. I just can't stand the possibility of sitting and watching while I can be out there helping. Helping us get even closer to whatever plan we might have to get everyone back."

The two find a slight bliss in the silence momentarily before they return to their hunting duties. Feeling the drawbacks of their bows and listening to the thrash of wind as an arrow would pierce through it. Feeling slightly more hopeful for each additional rabbit they'd catch, and continuing playing the conversation in their heads like a record. How they cared for each other to the point where they wouldn't want to see anyone else get hurt, but some random questions popped in their mind like bubbles of what it could bring. From the storms they'd gone through outside to those that lie ahead, they both wonder if it'll last, and if they themselves will live to see the end or future of it in general.

Hours passed as not a single word of their previous conversation was verbally mentioned to either of them. They both knew it was on their minds. They knew it was nearly distracting them or making the details in the forest blur altogether. The knew _someone_ should say _something_ about it, but neither knew exactly what it meant...at least not yet.

Clementine looks out at the rabbits she's caught. If it were for a single person she'd practically have a feast. But it seems viable enough for the five of them. And at the very least they won't starve, it wouldn't be a night without food or anything of the sort luckily. And that's all she could hope for. It wouldn't be like it was outside the walls and out in the open. She had hope she lost a long time ago. And in turn, could start to see some of Violet's points a little bit more.

"I think Louis should be out fishing soon." Violet tells her. "I think that if he doesn't see us along the way or by the time he comes back, he'll come looking for us."

"How long does that give us?"

"A while, don't know for sure. Depends on how many fish are dumb enough to swim upstream."

"It isn't regular?"

"Well they do it all the time because of nature or whatever, but there's no set amount we always get. Which is why we hunt as well, better to be safe than have to worry about getting less food."

"Good start. We have a few here now, I don't exactly know how many we do need."

Violet ponders on its for a moment, looking to the sky to see it's practically midday already, and they do seem to have enough now that there's only five of them left, as much as she hates to admit it as well. "I think we can start heading back. It'll probably be best anyway, don't wanna worry Louis _too_ much."

Clementine smiles, watching as Violet heads off ahead of her as she keeps her eyes around the surrounding area. Almost like it's all completely familiar to her or has some sort of home type feeling. Sure she's seen it and can partly recognize it, but it almost gives her a sense of warmth among the cool wind hitting them still, a stark contrast within the silence around her.

Of course, it only seems to last for a few moments before she hears a conjunction of crashing noises. Not metal on metal or something large, but rather from leaves and twigs. Halting her footsteps for a moment as she hears a yell. Looking as she doesn't spot Violet anywhere. Tensing as her blood runs cold and gripping her bow just a little tighter as she sprints to where she last saw her, nearly falling herself as she realized what's in front of her.

"Pit trap." Violet says out loud, sitting at the bottom as she dusts herself off. Pulling the twigs and leaves from her hair before looking up at Clementine. "Didn't think we had one."

Clementine glances back and forth quickly, her breath halting as if she's searching for something or attempting to find it. Cautious and held still momentarily.

"Are you _sure_ you have one?"

"Must be, its in our school's vicinity anyway. Haven't had anyone travel through other than those raiders, and I can't see them making a pit trap just for that."

"Well, it's certainly possible." Clementine mumbles, looking back down to the blonde in slight amusement. "You alright?"

"Yeah, landed on my ass anyway, give me a hand?"

Clementine doesn't respond as Violet merely watches from below. Glancing as the brunette stands up, her eyes staring down and dull, like the walkers they got rid of every day. And if Violet were stupid or ignorant, she would've thought she was one or was turning in that moment.

She glanced over as Clementine mouths something to her. Something Violet can't exactly comprehend as she feels her own heart begin to race. Wondering if maybe the raiders had returned after all.

"Clem?" She whispers, watching as the brunette suddenly has a knife to her throat. Dropping the bow at her side and placing her hands in the air as a voice comes out between them. Gravelly and low still, in a hushed whisper.

"Don't do anything, definitely not anything that'll give me a reason to kill you."

"Wasn't planning on it." Clementine responds back. Grunting as she's kicked to the dirt, and Violet finally gets a good look at the person's face, but it isn't one that would provide her with info, but rather with horror.

It's a walker...or someone wearing a mask. Something that seems completely off and something that gets her to seethe in anger as she knew this hunting trip wouldn't go well. Especially not so soon after the raiders had arrived.

"We aren't with the raiders." Violet tells him, watching as another taller one appears, glaring to the bow Violet dropped on the ground, and staring at her blankly thereafter.

"Don't do anything or your friend here will die." They warn. Their voice striking at Violet's heart for a moment as she almost speaks up. It was almost as if she recognized it or as if she knew who it was, yet at the same time sounding completely foreign to her. Confusing her nonetheless.

"Who the hell are you?" Clementine asks again, glaring at the two as they don't respond, but merely observing them. As if they were waiting for them to mess up so they could kill them...or something of the sort.

Violet looks next to her as a rock was open and nearby, gripping it in her palm tightly before throwing it right at the smaller attacker. Watching as it hits off their head and sends them stumbling back, before they hop down in the pit themselves with a knife drawn. Holding it out towards her as the taller one watches, completely still and in glancing towards Clementine herself.

"I warned you." He tells her, taking a step towards the blonde as the blade is nearly at her throat, as if he could just slash it easily and be done with it all. But the whispering voice of his friend calls out behind him.

"Don't."

"The hell? Are you going against our rules?"

"They're kids. This isn't right."

"So are we, there's kids who wouldn't have hesitated with us. What makes these two different?"

"They haven't done anything to wrong us."

"Bullshit, and you know it too. I bet these are the ones you were taking about before."

There's a pause between them as both Clementine and Violet give each other a small nod. Knowing there isn't much else they can do other than spring into action. And Clementine doesn't waste any time doing so as she kicks the leg out from under one of them, lunging for the knife in their hand as the other turns in surprise, giving Violet a chance to jump on their back and force their arm away from her. Holding them off best she can before she's thrown to the ground, starting a standstill between the two of them.

"Don't hurt her or your friend gets it." Clementine spits out, hoping she has the upper hand in the situation as the other seems bored of the idea. Not even turning her way a single time.

"Do it, see if I care."

"I'm warning you-"

There's a call from back where the school is as the two realize they'd been out there for far too long without anyone seeing them. As they hear their names being called over and over, just as Sophie appears through the brush, and freezes at the sight of it.

"Oh god." She whispers, looking to Clementine and Violet as her hand subconsciously moved towards the knife she has, doing it at a snail of a pace before the attacker Clementine pinned speaks up.

"I told you, they haven't done anything wrong!"

Both Violet and Sophie freeze as they listened to her raised voice. Their hearts racing as Clementine can only look on confused, even more so when Sophie mouths for her to lower her weapon. Especially to someone who'd attacked them. And Sophie's breaking voice calls above them all as both Clementine and the other attacker only look on in surprise and confusion.

"Minerva?"


	19. Virtuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunification leaves Clementine with many questions, and very few answers to the wrong ones.

Clementine watches with shaky and tense hands as Sophie looks past her, glancing to the voice she recognized in their taller attacker as the pieces slowly come into place around them. The brunette remembers when Louis and Violet mentioned the girl, she remembers that she escaped capture long before she rescued the others and that she was missing.

She just hadn't expected to nearly be killed by her, either.

Sophie takes a tentative step forward, her hands shakily close to herself as she seemed to be hesitant. Watching as Minerva was quite literally wearing a mask and had attacked her friends, and possibly could have killed them both too. She was wary, worried for both sides as well as partially concerned of the stranger near Violet. But was lucky enough to see him place his knives back in his carriers.

The twin watches her masked sister. Confused and willful to step closer again, to give a nod to Clementine to tell her it was okay, and to also let Minnie know the girl was with them. That they weren't people for them to attack.

"You're alive..." Sophie mumbles. Tears in her eyes as she watches her sister's band begin to shake. Noticing the look in her eyes as she slowly reaches up for her mask, and as soon as she grips the disgusting piece, she tosses it away as though it was still a live walker at hand. As if it was the worst thing in the world, revealing her fiery red hair and scarred face all over again. With a twitching lip as she nearly started to cry as well, all while Violet and the mysterious stranger were left to watch from below. Both completely still as they looked on.

Minerva looks to her sister for a moment before glancing to the side. Her yes watering more as she looks down to Violet, and then over to the new person they met, Clementine. And while her thoughts flood with many questions, she is one that's primarily on her priorities.

"I thought- I thought you _all_ were dead." She explains, watching the collection of confused looks before shakily continuing. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clenched into fists momentarily.

"After I escaped, I knew how to get back. I knew how I wanted to tell everyone about Louis, and Violet. To get you back because I couldn't save you then. But then I saw the raiders attacking the school a-and, I couldn't save anyone _there _either."

Violet's face falls, moving up to the edges of the pit trap as she grabs at some of the edges of the dirt, trying to get closer to the twins as she possibly can, especially with the random stranger right near her, who still hasn't moved in the matter of minutes as Minerva continues.

"I...I can't believe you made it."

"Not all of us." Sophie tiredly explains, reaching out a bit closer towards her sister as the two still remain slightly distant. "Me and Brody were the only ones who weren't taken by the raiders. We thought it was only us until Lou, Vi, and Clementine here showed up."

Minerva looks over to the brunette with a curious expression, wondering more about her but knowing that now wasn't the best time to be asking questions as she turned towards where Violet was standing in the pit. A shaky sigh came from her as she leaned her hand down, pulling the blonde up before engulfing her in a hug, as tight as she could before dragging Sophie in with it. Where the three stood for a short time as Clementine and the stranger watched now. The amber eyed girl noticing his own mask was being taken off, revealing some black hair underneath.

"Oh, sorry- he helped me when I first escaped." Minerva explains. "After we saw the school was attacked he let me tag along with him. Used to be part of a group called the Whisperers."

The others looked at her slightly confused, none of them had heard of this supposed group nor did they know who exactly they were other than walker face wearing attackers now.

"Sorry for the scare, we didn't know it was you guys at first and...he had a few bad encounters."

The others turn to him as he pulls himself up, watching as he remains stagnant and awkward in his position, almost like he was socially broken. Like he was meant to be that way rather than had changed into that over time.

Sophie was the first to speak up as she stood in front of him, giving a smile and kind look as she held out her hand. "I'm Sophie, I..I'd like to thank you, for saving my sister."

He stood blank for a moment, almost like he was delving off and across his own mind and consistently moving his ideas further on what he had been about to do the her supposed friends, but finally shakes her hand gently and quickly before turning away. His voice still a whisper among their own.

"Charlie."

"Well, Charlie...you really helped us out. Truly, we can't thank you enough."

"It...was nothing, something simple even when I found her."

Sophie nods. Looking back to her sister as she's obviously worn down. Completely exhausted, but alive. Another student at the school back with them, and thankfully there to stay and out of harm's way until they were going to go and rescue the others. They certainly needed to go back now before the others got even more worried.

"Um...we live in the school up ahead Charlie." Violet points out, sparing a glance at both twins momentarily before turning back. Biting her lip and glancing down to all of their muddied clothes from the attack prior, even if it was just a misunderstanding. "We can let you there to stay if you need to, so long as you promise not to make pit traps for us all."

Charlie looks past her, as if pondering the thought or believing it might even be a possibility. But the way his face blanked told her otherwise, and she couldn't necessarily blame him for it either.

"I don't think that I'm ready...necessarily. I live in a barn nearby...not too far from your school."

"Well, if you ever need help. We can offer it, we're just going to be trying to get our friends back soon...if we can that is."

"Same to you...those raiders seem rather dangerous. And I wouldn't exactly mind if....if you wanted my help to get rid of them."

Clementine shuddered at his words, not exactly knowing the reasoning or the full prospect of it, or even what context he'd actually meant it in. But his tone and how awkward yet dull it truly was for each word that he spoke in a near whisper almost told her what his old group must've been like. And with the remembrance of what he'd nearly done to him and Violet earlier, Clementine could only imagine what he must've been capable of. _Especially_ if he was so open to simply helping them _get rid of_ said raiders. Which of course was something Clementine was also cautious of doing herself and was prepared for, but something she knew she'd still hold the weight of, no matter what happened to them all.

"Thanks." Sophie mutters, obviously seeing the uncomfortably awkward motion Clementine made before turning to her, watching warily of the two new faces as she didn't know what to think of them, especially over their reasoning for it having killed them yet only being because of Violet.

If she'd been on her own, would Minerva had let Charlie kill her? It certainly wasn't something Clementine wanted to find out, but something she was wary of:

Her amber eyes watch as the others begin walking back. Noticing that the trail Charlie makes back as she wonders if he had any encounters with the supposed raiders who took their friends and took AJ so long ago. The ones who'd rip her to pieces piece by piece just beginning with her red jacket. All for some war they were fighting so much as Clementine could remember.

She wouldn't let that happen, she'd have her own war with the raiders before she'd let anyone else get pulled into it. Before they could even hand AJ something that she was supposed to teach him about. Before they'd make sure he wouldn't be anything close to an actual human being.

So she hangs back, listening closely to their conversation but not engaging in it herself. Mixing it with the crowds of sounds of the forest around them, all while still carrying what they'd caught from their hunt, lucky that none of it was taken from them.

"How'd you meet him?" Violet asks, wary of Minerva and almost moving to catch her as if she'd fall at any given moment. But she's fine, at least in comparison to what she could've been, or how the rest of them are doing with injuries she doesn't even know about yet.

"When I ran from the wagons I got surrounded by walkers." She tells them. "It was storming and I could hardly see anything, went to kill a walker but it turned out to be him in disguise. I would've been one myself if he hadn't done that."

"Jesus." Violet mutters under her breath. Letting out a shallow sigh as Sophie is absentmindedly wiping away tears still, trying to not let the others even see even though it was quite obvious. She hardly even realized it when Minerva places a hand on her shoulder. Where a sad smile slowly forms on her face. Reminding her of some of the information she was told.

"I can't believe they're gone. After everything Marlon did, I never expected he'd amount to this type of low."

"We're planning to get them back. Clementine knows about some general locations of their bases and camps. And especially those with training. If we plan correctly...it could help us...immensely."

Minerva spates a glance to the brunette. Almost as if she was suspicious of her. Glancing up and down at her before letting out a harsh exhale, not easily convinced of her, the same as Clementine felt for the redhead in general.

"Alright. Whatever it takes to get our friends back? I'm open to."

"Good. We have a few more repairs to make and rescheduling to make sure we have supplies...and then we can plan for the actual mission."

"It'll be dangerous." Minerva interjects her sister, standing up a bit straighter. "But whatever it takes to get our friends? I'm up for it."

"Even Marlon?" Violet asks, a cold smirk plays on her face as she only imagines finally being able to stand up to him and reveal what he'd done, especially if he was simply continuing to lie to so many of the others.

"Even Marlon."

Clementine raises a brow as she listens in. Wondering if she'd even stay here after she got AJ. She wasn't all that hopeful she'd make it herself...but if she had, she certainly wouldn't want him to live a life out on the road where he could starve to death at any given moment. But she wasn't going to ask to stay, either. Not now at the very least. It wasn't her home to begin with, and after her encounters with The New Frontier, she wasn't all that trusting of an open invitation.

The group makes their way back. So much crossing their minds from reunions, new faces, and the suspicions that others simply hadn't known about yet. Whether it was from their own ignorance or the almost dueling rivalry of it between Clementine and Minerva when the two had barely even met, there was a rising tension as she could feel and wonder that maybe there'd be a chance to remove it. Similar to what had happened with violet and Louis.

Though she didn't seem as nice as they had been just yet. She was just wary for any sort of change. Good and bad, it could certainly affect her and the rest of the group...for better or worse.

Clementine watches as she slows her pace. Letting the other three head up to the gate first. Where Brody and Louis are running up to. Screaming and yelling to their friend as the gate swings open. Engulfing them in a hug as Clementine observes their friendship. Almost like she was noting it and seeing how it must've felt. She wanted to know what it would be like to reunite with someone you care about. And the hope in her heart running towards her thoughts of AJ feeling the same for her when she'd see him again.

The brunette looks down towards the rabbits she's caught. Brushing past the group of friends as their attention is paid on the redhead. Hardly seeing Clementine move past to go and place their hunting trip's catches out towards the cooking pot. Disappearing inside the school very soon after as she's met with the empty echoes of the hallways. Looking at the rooms nearby as her eyes fall onto a certain one. Her lip turning upwards amidst her curiosity as she walks in. Taking in the warm colors that spill in and paint the rooms along with the piano that sits at one end of it. Where it intricate strings and engravings lay across it as Clementine merely watches all of them. Wondering where they came from or how they've lasted for all of these years

She grazes her fingers over the smooth keys. Noting the lack of dust that lay upon them as it must have been what the others were talking about when they had been heading out and to the medical room. Knowing it was quite possibly Louis who'd played it often, and it definitely made sense for him to ever since Clementine had met him, even in the short time she'd known him.

It was as if he heard her thoughts as Clementine hears footsteps coming down the halls. Met with the face of the freckled teen in his still lightly stained jacket, but with the grin on his face that would've become easily annoying towards any other stranger.

"Checking out the ol' music room, huh?" He grins, watching her hand move from the keys quickly, clasping the other as she faces him.

"Sorry, just...haven't heard music in a long time."

Louis gasps dramatically, covering his mouth as if he's just seen someone get gutted before he runs over to her side, immediately sitting them both down on the leather bench before he begins to roll his sleeves.

"You my dear, are in need for some emergency tunes! I'll even surprise you with my own song too."

Clementine raises a brow, almost suspicious of that type a thing before Louis begins to play. Gently playing each note one after another as it begins to form a song, almost soothing at that as Clementine doesn't even move or say something. Simply listening to the song through and through before Louis finished, turning towards her with his head on the back of his hand. Waiting for her reaction.

It took her a moment to realize it'd ended before she flinches back momentarily. Facing Louis with a shortened smile and a small nod. "It was...good.'it reminded me of how much I miss it."

Louis grinned even wider —something Clementine didn't even think was physically possible, before clapping his hands together. "You my dear are in for a lot more then! At your request I will play my hand along these keys. Even at midnight. And to any theme you'd like."

"Thanks...I think?" Clementine ponders, smirking as Louis merely shrugs and pulls her to her feet gently. The two of them watching as the girls outside are all at a bench. Engaging in their own variety of conversations that Clementine can only wonder about.

"Want to join them?" Louis asks, noticing her pause and glances towards the others. "You know, to talk with them."

"I- I dunno. This Minerva girl...she's a friend?"

"Yeah." Louis confirms. "But I will let you in on this. She hates killing walkers."

Clementine's eyes almost widened but not for the reason she expected. The Minerva they met out there was almost ready to kill her had she not recognized Violet. Yet she didn't like killing walkers? Either she had some odd complex over those types of scenarios or something was completely different about the girl Louis, Violet, and Sophie once knew. Clementine just didn't know if it was possible for her to change in just a matter of a few days...but she did know it may have just happened.


	20. Conform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine gets to know more about herself through another classic card game, but not in the way she expected.

Clementine's eyes remain still on the girls as she and Louis make their way out of the music room. Her gaze doesn't shift as they pass a window or when she's left with a blank slate or a wooden shelving. Simply staying put to look directly back out as soon as they get near the door.

She doesn't know if Louis catches onto her glances out there, nor does she necessarily care as too much is on her mind. Delving into her suspicions and distrust of anyone, just like she had for the other two when she first met —and ended up saving, them up on the old path. And the same for Brody and Sophie. Who Clementine didn't fully trust as the other two, but their help in saving her and their own talks did make her less suspicious of them. And possibly trusting as much as she'd hate to admit it.

This Minerva girl couldn't have been any different. But it was the possible changes she had that Clementine thought deep within, especially with whoever Charlie truly was, that mainly worried her. If she was different than any of them had remembered they might've noticed it faster than she would. But that also meant they could shield it in a denial they didn't realize was occurring. One Clementine would have to keep an eye out on with the little information she had. But maybe she could get more.

She only notices herself more as her boots makes contact with the rugged dirt and grass rather than the wooden and broken floorboards behind her. The creaking door behind her swinging shut as the girls' attention draws to her and Louis. Their faces a different mix of grins as Clementine looks to see if any of them are fake. But it doesn't seem to be as such, even with the short haired twin.

"Care to join us, we're catching up!" Sophie offers, leaning back against the couch as her hands are red and raw from lugging the different amounts of lumber around, but it doesn't even seem that she cares to notice.

"You guys are acting like we haven't seen each other in years." Louis jokes back.

"Since when are you against relaxing?"

Louis pauses for a moment, continuing forward with a quickened pace soon after as he merely grins, his quick glances towards Clementine also slightly reassuring amongst many of her thoughts. Amongst the cold chills of the wind around them gently brushing past her shirt, residing to the bandages and reminding her of the remaining soreness as she had yet to look at her wounds herself. Too concerned with the idea that she still wasn't fit to go out and help the others, whether for work or directly getting AJ back. She didn't want her own thoughts to stop her.

"I'm never against that." Clementine hears the conversation continue as her amber irises focus on the five residing onto the furniture nearby. Finally making her way over as Sophie moves to the side, allowing her to sit in between her and Violet while they give her a smile in greeting before turning to another voice that speaks up among them.

"So, Clementine right?" Minerva asks her, a scarred eyebrow raised as her icy blue eyes stare at the girl. Watching her with a slight curve to her lip that upturns into a smirk. Her stature practically towering above the brunette as she waits patiently for an answer. Her voice was almost in a whisper as the others watch Clementine merely nod. In a much more stern sitting as she sits crisscrossed, her hands laying on her lap as she absentmindedly pulls at her fingers. Watching for any sign of something she should worry about in the redhead.

"I wanted to say..." she draws out her words momentarily. "Thanks, for saving my friends."

Clementine only nods again as she looks back down to her hands. Only glancing upwards as Violet speaks up for her.

"To be fair we weren't exactly on her moral action list, she was mainly trying to get back at some of the raiders that stole her kid."

Minerva's eyes widen for a moment as she looks right back at Clementine, who's quick to explain. But in short and choppy words.

"Not literally."

The redhead only slowly nods as she seems to calm herself. Almost as if she was worried for Clementine, which was almost annoying to this point.

_Why was everyone so worried about her? It wasn't like they knew her as long as they knew each other. Nowhere near there in fact._

She didn't ask of course, as that'd be quite the worst question to ask a group of people who went out of their way to help her and had repeated acts of kindness that were bringing her closer to getting AJ back.

"Oh." She merely says, returning back to her straight posture as Clementine's glances don't move from her eyes."But he's close with you?"

Clementine nods again. Rubbing her arm as she's slightly uncomfortable with the topic, even if it was just repeating some of the information the others knew. She'd have to get used to it eventually, even if that meant having to deal with this every time she'd meet someone new.

"So you've lived on the road for a while?"

_That_ was the question that seemed to get everyone else's attention as Clementine feels drawn to look at the glances and stares made at her in curiosity if her answer. They were as curious about her as she was of their life within walls. And it was something they deserved an answer for as Clementine thinks on it. Biting her lip and running the bottom of her boot deeper and deeper into the dark soil below her as it makes a sound similar to ripping, sending bits up again and again as her boot sinks with each turn left and right.

Clementine glances back down as she pulls at another finger. A small exhale of breath coming from her as her voice begins to get slightly louder. "Yeah, for most of my life after everything changed."

"Did it change you?" Minerva asks, he head looking up as Violet places a hand up for her to stop, but the question had already sounded out amongst the others. And Clementine she most definitely heard it before any of them could take it back or stop her.

"Yeah...." she tells them, her voice quiet and rough as she doesn't even look at their faces now. "It definitely did the first day I was on my own again and again."

"I'd say some of it was for the better." Louis attempts to interject, only for the two to continue on as if they hadn't even heard him. And no one there to stop it hurt yet.

"You're probably more capable than all of us combined." Minerva admits with a smirk as she looks to her misfit group of friends and family before looking back to the dulling amber eyes that were staring back at her. Causing her to slightly smirk again as another brush of wind passed them all.

"I guess." Clementine tries to shrug it off, knowing it's going to continue as she spares a glances towards Brody, who catches onto the uncomfortable aura surrounding them all.

"I'd ask hat you've done out there...but just telling from them and from how you saved them multiple times I'm assuming you're rather used to it."

Clementine didn't even have to ask what she was talking about as she feels a hand on her shoulder, looking towards Brody as the girl gives a pitiful look before clearing her throat.

"Uh...Clem needs to get her bandages changed and then some rest, I'll be down after." Brody lies, knowing the others could probably easily see through that and knew they weren't going there at all, but she didn't really care, either.

"Bandages?" Minerva asks, her face contorting with concern as she almost moved to stand. "You were hurt."

"She's fine now." Brody assures her, turning Clementine to move as the brunette is nearly completely still. "They can tell you about it."

Minerva nods, leaning back as she looks to the others. Listening to them begin to explain the story and whatever else they might've been talking about as Clementine and Brody head towards the back of the school. Where the overgrowth of the greenhouse is well apparent and spreading to the dark and cracked bricks along their school. Adding a sense of vibrancy and age to the whatever had been left from it beforehand. And out of curiosity, an idea of what it used to look like or what's faded from their new world view.

"You alright?" Brody asks, checking Clementine over as she gives an exasperated sigh, moving her hands to her temples as she rubs them up and down quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Okay physically sure." Brody smirks. "But with all of..._that_, were you okay with it?"

"I dunno." Clementine answers quickly. Hoping that Brody would just drop it as she looks back to her hands, only for Brody to suddenly grab then and hold them momentarily as Clementine looks up in surprise.

"You were pulling at your fingers. It's a nervous habit." She tells her, pointing to one of them that's slightly reddened compared to the rest. "You were uncomfortable right?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well yes but also the fact that we could just feel it radiating from every word someone was speaking." Brody smirked. Laughing with the brunette for a second before their attention turns towards the others still at the fire. Engaging in some sort of conversation with Louis being exaggerative as ever. Continuing some sort of story they couldn't hear from where they were sitting.

"Did you always do that?"

"Do what?"

Brody's brows furrow for a moment as she points to Clementine's hands where sure enough, she's doing it again. Much to the brunette's dismay as she shoves her hands into her red jacket pockets.

"Not usually. Wasn't until I've had to...talk more of anything, that this started."

"Ah." Brody smiles, leaning back against the wall. "Little socially anxious?"

"I guess?" Clementine shrugs. Her shoulders fall quickly after as she looks back to the ground. "I'm not used to explaining myself or...telling people about my life anymore or...what I've even done. Sometimes it's too much for me to even think about."

Brody nods, rubbing the girl on the shoulder as she sits with her. Staring forward and knowing what it's like to have those moments of panic or even those of regret and worry, and that she can help her. Even if Clem doesn't fully trust her just yet.

A few moments pass as Brody realizes she practically blanked out, looking forward as a pair of boots stand in front of her with a certain amount of bandaging around their ankle. Tapping it out of pace before she meets Violet's eyes.

"Everything okay? Wanted to check in after you guys left with the whole Minerva thing."

"Yeah." Brody answers, remembering the argument they'd had just before Minerva came barreling back into their lives as she partially assumes that they'd already fixed whatever problems had arisen. But another part tells her to worry, and to concoct some sort of plan on the spot.

The redhead looks to Clementine as she's merely leaning against the wall. Staring forward and relatively dull. Her amber eyes only move to the two as she realizes they're looking at her. But Brody speaks up before she can ask on it or move away.

"Here, Vi. Take my spot." Brody tells her, sliding off the part of where she'd been sitting as the sounds of the layer of concrete bounce beneath her boots. Leaving the two on their own as they awkwardly sit there. Nearly in silence except for the occasional laugh or loud announcement that'd come from the others, who of which Brody rejoined as the two girls merely heard it in the background. Finally deciding something should at least be said.

"I know that Brody spoke to you above Minnie..." Violet begins, biting her lip as Clementine doesn't even confirm it, though she hopes she's at least listening to the conversation.. "But I did want to thank you for before."

_Now_ she had Clementine's attention. Watching the girl give her a confused look as she didn't seem to know what she'd even been talking about.

"I mean, you technically saved my life back there when I fell into the trap and we got ambushed. At least enough for Minnie to realize it was me so we wouldn't end up being killed."

"What do you think they would've done if Minerva hadn't recognized you?"

The question takes Violet by surprise as she stutters for a moment. Pausing as she thinks about it herself and the outcome that would've definitely happened, but something she doesn't want to say.

But Clementine catches onto it as she leans back again. Sighing stressfully before she answers for the blonde.

"Exactly. But was that the Minerva you knew? Would she do that so quickly and so easily to people she didn't even know?"

"No-" Violet answers immediately, stopping herself for a moment as she tries to find some logical explanation for it. "I bet she just...I don't know. She wouldn't change her morals in like three or four days. It isn't that easy. I know Minnie. Maybe she just felt threatened."

"By people in a trap?" Clementine retorts, looking to the pained expression on Violet's face as she softens her tone. Speaking slightly quieter while she tries to explain it to herself as well. "You might be right...people go on instinct when they're in danger and maybe Minerva isn't like that. All I'm saying is that we keep an eye on her."

"Yeah...alright." She reluctantly agrees. Her green eyes following the invisible trail to where the redhead sat. If she was truly a danger to her friends and family, Violet didn't want to see anymore of them get hurt, but she also hopes that she was right. So that Minerva herself wouldn't be harmed or changed either.

It had only been a few days, anyway. There didn't seem a way someone would change so fast and so much over such a short amount of time. But maybe they should keep a look out in general. Just to make sure she's alright if she went through anything...or did anything at that.

Violet doesn't realize how long she was thinking on it until she feels a weight against her shoulder. Causing her to nearly flinch and look over towards the night that had fallen upon all of them and now only let the fire the others had started set out a glow and instance of heat that could spread through to them.

As for the weight, Violet turns her head, noticing Clementine is laying against her, sleeping practically silently and most likely not realizing she'd even fallen asleep there. But the blonde doesn't move in the case of either waking her up or moving from her spot. Instead adjusting to make herself comfortable —well, as comfortable as you can be while sitting against a wall. But she feels safer almost, with someone by her. She'd always been that way. Like if someone were to go and sleep in the same room as her or vice versa. This didn't seem to be any different at all, and Sophie seems to notice it as well as she passes by. Holding a few cups with what seemed to be coffee inside of them.

"You two don't have watch for the morning, so I'm assuming you're making some good time of that." She smirks, glancing to the sleeping girl and back to Violet.

"Yeah, guess you could say that."

"I'm glad that you're warming up to her, though." She tells her, a warm and pure smile growing across her face now. "I think you two are more similar than you think sometimes."

"Sure. I act like the one who's been on the road for years and could probably get me faster than a walker." Violet says sarcastically, waving her arms as she's careful not to move the sleeping girl who's still leaning against her shoulder.

"Sometimes, yeah." Sophie chuckles, turning to leave and head over towards the others, who are all still wide awake. "We'll have to get planning soon. But I think we should enjoy ourselves a bit, try not to kill the mood and all."

"Yeah. First thing tomorrow. We're all...relatively okay."

"Vi, she'll be fine. She's probably more capable even when she's injured. And the sooner we get our friends back? The sooner we can _all_ heal."

Violet nods somberly as she's left on that note. Thinking on it as she looks to the stars above everyone. How they're practically dancing across the pitch black sky or giving her some type of message with each flicker and twinkle. How some seem to be making their own shapes or amounts that Violet makes in her head. Fitting a new constellation with each of the people she knows. With each of the people she's going to get back from the fiery raids of whoever was out there. Of whoever she escaped twice already. Only to go back and make it a third in hopes that she wouldn't strike out.

Violet wants to listen. To be with them, to fly along them and to be free.

But Violet also knows she can't understand the stars, that she'll _never_ understand the stars.


	21. Converge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and the others make a discovery during their scouting mission.

Clementine's eyes flutter open slowly as she's met with the sky. Looking up at the rising sun that'd nearly turned their sky into the grey and mixed clouds they had been used to for a while. And the idea of it seems peaceful to the brunette as she finds them slightly heavy again, unmoving as she lets her mind roam relatively free before she realizes something with the cold chill of wind that makes her shiver slightly in her place.

She might've just slept outside. Last she remembered she was talking to Violet about Minerva and what the future. She remembers how it was relatively chilly outside as the amber eyed girl worries she could get herself more sick because of it, almost moving to sit up before she feels a blanket pulled up on her, and someone leaning over her from the side that answers quite a few of her questions, but raises many with the morning coming soon.

Violet looks down at her as Clementine still finds it difficult to keep her eyes open in the comfortable setting. "We don't head out for a few hours. Get some more rest."

Clementine can feel her eyes getting heavier just at the word "rest" and the knowledge they won't have to get up for a while. Letting her eyes close once more as she also questions why she isn't feeling the hard and uncomfortable concrete and brick wall beneath her head. But with her exhausted mind swirling with so much that is simply telling her to sleep, she relinquishes as she shifts in place, curling up slightly to gently grip the corner of the blanket as she lays on her side now. Listening and feeling the wind blow against them as she falls back asleep.

Violet listens to the peacefulness of what is left outside of the school, knowing that moving Clementine from where she laid her head on her lap would be the equivalent of doing the same thing to some type of cute animal. Nearly impossible and something she didn't want to do to begin with.

She didn't know when she'd fallen asleep herself, only remembering that last night Clementine was resting on her shoulder, and must've shifted or fallen when she was asleep herself before the brunette found herself using her lap as a pillow, facing outward and to the same area Violet was looking just earlier.

The blonde craned her neck, knowing it wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to sleep outside and against a wall, but maybe she was a bit more tired after all. _Her_ question however was over who had brought the blanket for the both of them, simply leaving them instead of waking them up at some ungodly time just to move back and into their rooms.

The green eyed girl notices the sounds of doors closing behind her as she realizes she might get her answer soon enough. Leaning back as she lets her fingers twirl one of the curls in Clementine's hair gently, noticing the brunette shifted again as she spaced out earlier, partially facing Violet as a way to block the sun from hitting her eyes. And for what she could tell in her green eyes was that it was the most peaceful Clementine looked in a while, and that she wouldn't want to disrupt that. Not even as Minerva passed by and looked over with a short smile.

"I see you two are still sleeping." She smirks now, hoisting herself up to sit on the wall as well as she looks down to Clementine. "She doing okay?"

"Yeah, just had a bit of a rough night, mentioning her past and all..."

Minerva didn't seem phased by what was directed at her, instead running the back of her palm across Clementine forehead, the two of them hearing a hum in return before she sighs.

"Fever's still down. I got a little worried when you two were sleeping outside." She shrugs. "It's why I brought the blanket, though I should probably check you as well, Vi."

Violet plays along with a half-annoyed smile, letting her run the back of her palm over her forehead as Minerva takes her time, retracting it slowly and with a curious expression on her face.

"Well you've got something, that's for sure."

"Oh really. What is it that I have then?"

"Something that I'll need to run some lab work on, that's for sure. Including some tests for you, when you aren't caring for our stray here."

Violet smirks again, looking down at Clementine as she still rests, filling her mind with ideas —and some are more stomach churning than others for sure, but the idea of what they might find out there is one of them for sure.

"Remember." She looks to the twin, noticing the almost dazed expression she held as she listened, silent as Violet continued. "This is just a scouting mission. We can't go in to get everyone just yet."

"I know. But when we do? We'll make those assholes pay."

"We'll do whatever we can to get them out of there and back home safe...it's all we can do really."

"No matter what?" Minerva's voice whispers to her. "Things in this world go wrong, Violet. Horribly wrong. We can't go in expecting it'll go perfectly as some stealth mission."

"And we can't just expect we need to go gun-ho on them when we don't have anything other than a single rifle!" Violet tells her, making sure her voice doesn't escalate to too high of a volume as she can see both her and Minerva are thinking on it. Knowing it was practically useless to argue on such a subject when they mainly agreed with it anyway.

"We'll talk more on this later, alright?"

"Alright. Make sure the others are getting up. We might be leaving soon." Violet tells her, watching the way the blue irises stared back at her for a prolonged moment before disappearing behind the wall and the sound of the doors opening and closing. Leaving the two girls to the audibility of the world around them and the fading colors of the leaves turning more vibrant with each morning, and the chills definitely a sign for the change in seasons as they'd begin the time to worry about winter after they'd get their friends back. It was all they could do anyway.

<>

Clementine feels a light shaking on her shoulder as her eyes quickly flutter open, sitting up with a fast beating heart as her startled form remembers where she was. Glancing back to the hand still on her shoulder as she moves off of her placement of the wall.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Violet apologizes, sliding off the wall with her as she stretches, partially regretting the fact that she'd fallen asleep there if she was honest.

"No...it's fine." Clementine tells her, shrugging it off as she rubs her arm awkwardly, turning before she's embarrassed at herself any further. "We going on that scouting mission soon?"

"Yeah. We'll need someone to hang back and keep watch, but the rest of us will be heading to wherever their camps might be."

"Isn't gonna be me-"

"Wasn't suggesting that, we need you to lead us to where their camp might be to begin with. I was thinking Brody or something...she'll probably prefer it if anything."

Clementine nods as she heads for where her torn backpack had been laying on the wall. Looking at the gear she had and what might go wrong while they're there. As they didn't have any sort of plan to get the others back, it was certainly something she'd have to take far seriously. Knowing the consequences that could occur if it went too horribly wrong. And what that could mean not only for Violet's friends, but for AJ and themselves as well.

It certainly wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

Clementine grips the strap of her backpack a little tighter as it hangs from one shoulder. Listening to the slightly chilly breeze brushing by the each of them as she watches everyone gather around, even Brody as she moves to the tower to speak with them.

"Be back soon, and don't do anything too dangerous. If you think you can't handle something out there? You come right back, got it?"

They all nodded. The five teens standing at the gate as they waited for the ominous tone to pass before creaking it open, shutting it closed as fast as they could right after before they started walking. Following Clementine's lead as she knew where she was going, even if the specifics weren't a photographic memory in her head.

"Back on the road with the ol' Clemster!" Louis grins, sporting a new chair leg with a combination of different spikes sticking out of it, garnering a strange look from the brunette as she tried to get a better look at it.

"Is this 'Chairles' you were talking about?"

"Not exactly, they stole him. This is Chairles Jr, CJ I guess. A bit better than my last one, though if I could get them both that'd be great. Might even give one to Sophie or Brody."

Sophie giggles behind him. "I think I'm good, thanks."

"Looks like I'll give it to Brody, then."

Violet rolls her eyes now, moving ahead to walk alongside the others as she chimes in as well.

"If you offer it to me I'll take it."

"Really? That sounds-"

"And throw it into the fire."

"Not great, but it's better than you threatening to hit me over the head with it I suppose."

Clementine suppresses a laugh partially unsuccessfully as Violet and Louis hear her, smiling to themselves over the situation as they continue through the woods, where the ominous silence is replaced with a sound that makes them all stiffen, reaching for their respective weapons.

"Walkers. Two of them up ahead." Clementine tells them, and sure enough, two appear out of the thick brush, crunching and stepping on many things without a care and walking towards the five teens, who are more than prepared to deal with them. But someone steps ahead quicker than the rest, as the others almost take a confused note of it, remembering what they'd been told before. And Clementine's suspicions being confirmed.

She watches as Minerva swings her axe quickly at the two, chopping one's head away from its shoulders while she kicks the other onto the ground. Keeping a boot heaving on the dead skin and flesh reaching out for her before she raises her axe again, swinging it down with as much force as she can as it splits the walker's head open. Getting stuck momentarily before the redhead turns back to her friends. Bloodied axe and face as they seem to be shocked, all except Clementine.

"I thought you hated killing walkers...." Sophie whispers, hoping that the sort of statement wouldn't anger her sister or wouldn't get them into some sort of argument as she eyes the dripping blood from the axe. Almost afraid because of who was holding it, while also impressed.

"Not anymore. I know how useless they are, trust me."

The twin wipes some of the blood from her face before she turns her attention to Clementine. Noting the blank look on her face as she gives her a small smirk, confident and cocky while she moves alongside her. Her stature towering over the brunette as the others seemed wary and confused. Noticing such a stark change had occurred so quickly between her and whoever that person she was with had as well. But they don't have too much time to think on it as her voice sounds out, louder than the brushing of winds through the treetops and the dirt path being kicked up slowly behind them all.

"So you know where we're going?"

Clementine glances from left to right before she responds. "The general location, yeah."

"Do you mind me asking how? Just seems a little...suspicious."

Clementine makes short eye contact with the blonde behind her before a soft sigh emits from her. Stuffing her hands into her pockets as she feels the photo still inside. A sense of calm washes over her as she remembers that it's safe, and that she doesn't always have to answer for herself in questions like these. That silence could be a valid option.

Minerva simply makes consistent glances her way as she almost seems to grow impatient for an answer. Her fingers tapping absentmindedly on the handle of her axe as it only seems to grow, even to the point where it may have a negative consequence for Clementine if she doesn't explain herself.

"She found out from some of the raiders she interrogated." Louis answers for her, grinning at the grateful glance the amber eyed girl gives him as Minerva moves away. Muttering something to herself and now looking away from Clementine as she slows. Letting the others catch up with her while she seems to be messing with the photo in her pocket again, something neither of the three others even knew she still carried in her jacket pocket.

Louis wraps an arm around the brunette, pulling her close as they walked amidst the strange looks he gets from the other girls, not even caring as he attempts to change the subject from the melancholic tone the other had held. "You know, I'm just imagining what that little boy might look like, and how wide he's going to smile once he sees you, Clemster."

Clementine lets her shoulders relax and smiles, imagining the sight herself and for how much AJ must've grown up until now. And how excited they'd both be, and how much she'd probably cry as soon as she'd know they'd both be safe at the very least.

"Yeah, I hope so." Clementine agrees, a hopeful expression moving across her face as she envisions it more. Thinking about how close they may just get to it all as she's leading the others as if she had a crude map in her hands. But she was slowly realizing something along with it as the soil got thinner and softer. As the treeline began to break up between them all and the view began to show more of a reflection among the waters. Treading quickly and over as the river came into view, much to Clementine's confusion.

"What's wrong?" Violet moves up, looking over at Clementine as she follows her line of sight, not getting her answer to her question still as she watches the same glinting river, nothing else moving into their views to match Clementine's look of horror and fear.

"I thought it was going to be a camp..." Clementine mumbles, turning to her right as she begins to run --much to the confusion and worry of everyone else.

"Clem, wait!" The others call after her, chasing and attempting to get her to stop as the brunette doesn't even seem to care with her current condition. Instead passing each tree she can and keeping her feet flying past her...

Until she stops dead in her tracks, nearly causing a collision with the others hot on her heels. All looking forward amidst their confusion and trying to find out the information of the apparent camp Clementine had been told about, even to the annoyance of some others.

"So was this info you got told just some red herring?!" Minerva asks, obviously annoyed and almost stepping up to grab Clementine's shoulder before Sophie shakes her head her way. Looking over just as Clementine speaks up.

"It was never just a 'camp'. It was never a building or a _place_." She explains, facing them now as she points back towards the river, where it soon comes into view for all of them as the pieces are put together.

"Our friends...our family?! They're on a boat. _That_ boat."


	22. Brine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group searches for a certain Whisperer to formulate their plan aboard the Delta.

The group watches the large ship from afar. Noting the people walking back and forth as they guard it. As they keep their friends inside and as they have outposts set outside just in case of an attack —those by walkers and those by people themselves. The group knowing they were just inside. That their family was so close to them and that they couldn't do anything just yet. That they wouldn't be able to until they came up with a considerable plan, and none of them were exactly coming up with one just yet.

"Oh god..." Clementine mumbles, lurched over as she holds her stomach. Not even noticing the others who currently came by her side as she stares at the dead leaves and grass below her. Not letting them see the watery eyes or the trembling hands as she tries to think.

"They could leave at any time." She tells them, facing away still as she uses some support from a nearby tree. "They could just sail off with everyone we can about and- we need to come up with a plan, fast."

"Okay...we'll need to talk with Brody too..." Sophie tells her. "We need time for all of this..."

"I don't know if we have the time!" Clementine shouts back, pausing as she takes a moment to collect herself. "We need...something o-or someone to distract them from ever leaving."

The twins suddenly look at each other, almost as if they were speaking without the use of words. Both apparently coming to the same exactly conclusion, and it was one that Clementine was slightly surprised about herself.

"Charlie. T-the whisperer or whatever that saved Minnie. He could help us."

Clementine bites her lip. She didn't know if she exactly trusted someone like that —especially if they changed this random girl into someone who went from worrying about killing walkers or didn't like it, to not caring just like the rest of them. And in only a few days at that. But it was one of their only shots, and certainly something she had to listen to herself.

"Alright. I'll go with Sophie and Minerva. You two probably have the best chance to help convince him. I'll just...make sure that he's not suspicious otherwise."

Minerva nods, sighing to herself as she seemed to had known a bit more, but nothing that would necessarily convince the other teens for it otherwise.

"I can go too, extra manpower or whatever." Violet adds, looking to Clementine as she merely shakes her head.

"Brody probably needs more than one person coming back. Plus she seems to trust you the most and you were away for a while. Get some rest for everyone else."

Violet gave a short smile to the girl, especially over the fact she'd actually gotten one in return, as she decided to head over with Louis. As much as she wishes to go, it certainly is no use starting an argument over. Especially not when she trusted Sophie and Minnie anyway.

There it left the small trio as they all turn to each other. Shrugging and silent roaming among them as if they were whisperers themselves. Knowing that the only person who actually knows where he is would be Minerva, as the tall redhead looked off, pointing in a certain direction and her voice sounding above the cracks in the wind and trees.

"He has a barn this way. I wouldn't be surprised if we find him either along the way or inside."

"So...these Whisperer people...." Sophie asks, almost afraid of the answer. "Did he tell you who they were?"

"No. Not exactly. Just that he was technically still part of them. That he was separated during a brutal attack they made and is living more on the lonesome. Only uses walkers as bait to hide himself really."

"That explains the mask." Clementine shudders.

"Yeah. They use walker skin instead of guts I guess. Apparently it works since that's basically how he saved me but...he's rather _brutal_ about everything."

Clementine notices the skeptical look on Sophie's face as the girls continue walking. Wondering how that'd changed her so quickly and how they could affect the others. How he could attack them easily in an ambush, and what might happen if he denies to help them.

"We just need the most amount of people we can get." Sophie tells the brunette, almost as if she'd read her mind. "If this Charlie guy can help us and distract the raiders with walkers then we have a way inside."

"Not a bad idea..." Clementine tells her, scratching her chin as she tries to think more on what the group could possibly do in their tricky scenario. Wondering what must have been brought up through their encounter and if his opinion of them had changed at all.

Minerva moves slightly past them, keeping a hand out in front of her sister momentarily again. "Just let me go first, he knows me the most out of all of you. Sophie you- you should head back."

Sophie shakes her head, moving the girl's hand back down as she steps up next to her. "What?! That Foesn't mean you're in less danger. I can handle myself, anyway."

"We don't need to take unnecessary risks. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine, Soph. You don't know what the Whisperers were like."

"And you do?" She asks, almost offended that she's being treated like this, even if it was for "protection". "You could tell me what you know so I know what to prepare for. It's just one guy anyway, he's our age too!"

"Don't." Minerva tells her, her tone going slightly darker for a moment as she stares as her. "Clementine was from the outside. On the road. And we barely know anything about her that could scare us. I'm still wary even, but with a Whisperer? With what I saw him explain stuff he did? We need his help yes but we don't need to put you in danger."

"The fuck?! I'm in danger every day. Every time I step out here. I'm not just going to back down the moment I see a human being. I was near him when you and him nearly attacked Clementine as well! I can handle this. Me and Clem will have your back, right Clem?"

The brunette nods, not slowing her pace as she continues down wherever Minerva was attempting to lead them. "Yeah. None of us should go alone anyway. Three is better than two in this scenario."

She watches as Sophie's shoulders relax. A warm smile placed on her face as someone agrees with her, almost as if the exact opposite has happened before as the twin seems almost relieved. And though Minerva didn't argue any further, it was obvious she didn't agree with it.

"Thanks." Sophie whispers to the brunette. Watching the calm forest still remain empty of walkers or the supposed Whisperer they were supposed to meet with soon. And to keep it from going too awkward, she found it within herself to ask a few questions to the road survivor herself.

"So, out on the road..." she begins, almost testing the waters to see if Clementine would wince or seem off on the question, only continuing when the brunette turns her attention to her. "Was there anything good about it?"

Clementine raises a brow at the question. It wasn't exactly anything she would've expected seeming that people usually go for the negatives to be compassionate or to see how good _they_ truly had it, but this offered an interesting alternative. One Clementine hadn't really thought on herself.

"I guess...meeting new people...the good ones at least. Was nice. Seeing how they all survived and how they all made it themselves they led to this moment."

"That is nice..." Sophie looks up, almost imagining such a scenario herself. "What about when you were alone? Obviously you didn't prefer it but...was there anything that kept you going when it wasn't the kid you were looking for."

Clementine bites her lip. Thinking back on her time after The New Frontier had taken AJ away from her and after she left New Richmond to go back and in search of him. Back when she was just walking, trekking, and surviving. When she had only moments to be herself, but those she absolutely loved to remember.

"There would be times where I could just admire the scenery I guess." She tells them. "Not just forests or dead anything really. But I remember seeing big cities and how the trees and stuff all was kinda grown over it. I guess overgrown is the term for it but...it made it all so peaceful. If I wasn't told a long time ago to stay away from cities, I'd go back to one. Just to see all of what changed again from what I barely remember."

"I mean, most people don't go to cities now and I bet most of the wallers there have sorted out and spread out among it so I don't think it'd be _too_ impossible to do. Sure there'd be danger but hey, we were at an abandoned school and bam our friends have been kidnapped and they want to use them as soldiers."

"Sophie." Minerva warns her, knowing it may be seen as slightly offensive through it, especially at her bluntness.

"What? It's true. Nowhere is truly safe. Not even the biggest communities."

"You've certainly got that right." Clementine says lowly. Remembers those that had toppled and crashed around her, yet she was still a survivor among them all in some odd and twisted sense.

Sophie opens her mouth to ask her on it, but pauses as she hears something near them. Something that the others don't seem to have heard. Clementine, however, catches her glances, and moves to do the same as she listens closely.

"We're close." Minerva whispers. "This barn of his...it's full of walkers. Dozens of them."

"So he could just let a horde out at a moment's notice?!" Clementine whisper yells, nearly speechless that none of them were told this prior.

"Or...to use as a distraction of when we apparently storm the fucking boat."

The others look on, hearing the sounds of a multitude of walkers get closer and closer as they see the old barn come into view. Decrepit yet somehow still holding up around them to the rest of their surprise. Enough to keep the walkers inside from leaving without someone who was currently alive would have to open the door themselves.

The girls remain quiet for a moment. Curious if they should be calling out to the apparent Whisperer or of even _that_ would be far too dangerous. But they needed his help or at least some words to the wise of how they could handle this situation. All of it reminding Clementine of past experiences, but a boat that could leave at any time was certainly a bit different than anything she'd done before. Last time she remembered it had been a boat stolen from them way back with the first group she was with, not a mission to go inside and rescue a bunch of people she hardly knows from those who wish to use them as soldiers.

Her thoughts are drawn slowly away from her as a figure moves from the trees. Obviously hesitant at first as they only seem to stare, until their movement quickens —letting the girls know it certainly wasn't a walker, while also letting whoever it was know they recognized them.

It was clear who it was however, as Clementine and the others notice the walker mask slowly being taken off of him. The black hair poking through momentarily before he runs his hands through it, and with the look on his face as if he'd been expecting them. Just like his offer from earlier had reminded them all of the worrying possibilities of what he had meant back then.

"Is this about those...raiders?"

Minerva nods, placing a hand out towards her sister to let her take the lead. "Yeah, we're hoping you might be able to help us. They have a boat and we don't know when it might be leaving or-"

"I'll do it. I don't mind." He says, blankly.

Sophie is almost too surprised at this, nearly speechless and confused because of all that she'd heard of earlier and Minerva's attempts to get her to go back to the school.

Maybe she didn't know him that much better than they did, it had only been a few days anyway.

"So, what can you do to help us?" Clementine asks, watching as Charlie takes a moment to look her up and down before a deep breath comes between them, letting him think momentarily before he points back to the walkers in the nearby barn, those of which had nearly grown silent now.

"There. Those walkers will help us stay hidden, and provide a distraction as we make our way up to their boat. But there'll be a problem."

The three look at him, worry overcoming their features as they expect the worse, even if they practically know they aren't in the right mind to assume whatever Charlie is speaking about.

"There's only one entrance to the ship. One _good_ one that won't let you get caught immediately. The problem is, it's through the main docks. Where the walkers will be flooding in-"

"So we'll have to walk with them." Clementine answers it, looking to Minerva and Sophie as the twins seem confused and worried —as while only one had done it earlier, it was more for intimidation than for actual hiding alongside them. Something she hadn't learned yet.

"I can make masks for the rest of you. If you need it."

"Or....we could use walker guts. We can hide alongside them still, but we have to fake limp and be wary of the fact that they might wash off if it rains or the nearby river."

Charlie purses his lips, as if pondering that similar to how he did before. Almost suspicious of such actions as he realizes Clementine surely isn't like the other school kids, but knows it probably isn't in his right to ask, either.

"Still, if any of you have injuries, which even small ones are highly likely here, it's safer to use a mask."

The girls look to Clementine; who pulls up her bandaged stomach. Realizing that if they were going to do this as soon as she was hoping for, she was going to have to go along with Charlie's plan as well.

"Shit."

"I can teach you. I'll give you my mask to try and you can walk inside that barn there-"

"Whoa whoa whoa what?! What if it doesn't work?!" Minerva interjects, not even stopped by Sophie this time as she seems to have her doubts as well. Hesitant, even as Charlie is still calm about it.

"It's either that or she stays behind on that mission. Which I'm guessing none of you want or can afford. I'm sure it'll work. Just don't scream."

"Oh great, that's easy when you see a walker right near your face and-"

"I'll do it." Clementine tells him, a determined nod as she grazes her hand over her injured stomach. Pushing through her own worries and hesitance even to Minerva's harsh confusion.

"What? Clem, I know I don't know you very well but are you insane?!" The redhead asks, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder as she tries to make her see the sense of it.

"I'm doing anything to save AJ...and that's including your friends now, too." She tells her, shrugging off the hand as she moves towards Charlie again. "If that makes me insane? So be it."

Minerva moves to protest again, stopping herself as she tries to think of what she would do in such a situation as well. Knowing that if it was Sophie or even whoever was captured now to be taken from her, she would've put the mask on already.

"Just be careful."

"I will. If you guys want to go back to the school and tell the others, you can."

The twins look at each other. Knowing they want to ask the other to stay as it makes them remember their previous argument. But in order to prevent it, Minerva sighs and starts moving.

"Sophie. You stay and make sure everything is going to end up fine. I'll tell the others and wait for you guys to get back."

The twin nods. A short bit of relief flooding through her as she looks back to Clementine. Who's amber eyed gaze is on the walker mask right within her hands. Knowing what she has to do now.


	23. Cessation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine ventures into Charlie's barn, and what she finds is certainly unlike what she's seen before.

Clementine's hands slightly tremble as she looks down to the mask. Looking through what was once a walker. What once was something out to kill her or something waiting to get a bite into her neck. Now something that may or may not protect her, something she needs to put over her own face and head into a group of them. Wondering if she'd be grabbed within any second, all to prove something she needs, something she _has_ to do, or she won't be able to be there for those she cares about.

And she isn't about to wait on the sidelines with a possibility of getting AJ back. She needs to be there. For both him, and herself.

"Alright." She breathes out. "I can do this."

Her voice remains as a husky whisper as she grips the mask slightly tighter. Her breaths coming out in a sight and cold puff of air, barely visible for only a few second before it quickly dissipates again. And Clementine knows it's time. Feeling the the skin beside her grip chilling her spine as her her fingers brush the stitches, slipping the cold mask on as it clings to her face momentary. Her breath more audible within it and warmth hitting her face within each quickened one.

She turns towards the barn, looking past the splintered wood as her heart still quickens in rate. Almost too fast as Clementine moves to head inside, until a hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Take this." Charlie offers, holding a jagged knife out, one that's barely glinting from the light darting across it. A rugged and steel grip cold on Clementine's palm, just like the mask had been.

"Just in case?" She asks, almost wondering why he didn't simply let her use her own knife.

"No. If we're going to do this we need to make sure we can handle any problems that come our way. Whether it's people or walkers. We can't let any of them step across us or in our way. I want you to kill the walker in the back of the barn with that knife."

Clementine raises a brow beneath her mask. "Don't they move around in there? How will I know which one you're talking about?"

"You'll know." He assures, watching the knife in her hand almost seem to mold with her grip. The glance into her amber eyes as he can tell her confusion hasn't subsided. But the way they dart back towards the barn, along with a sigh escaping her lips, all tells him she's ready.

"Wait." Sophie calls out, jogging over to Clementine momentarily as she looks to the girl. Almost disgusted by the way the mask looks just like a walker, but knowing she has to get her point across anyway.

"If you get into anything you can't handle, just call out to me, okay? I'll find a way to help."

"Okay." Clementine breathes out. "I've got this."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Just be careful."

"Always am."

The brunette turns towards the door to the barn. Looking between the cracks and the splinters inside as she senses the movement of the nearby walkers within it. Knowing she's waited long enough as she finally hears inside. Swinging the door shut as quickly and as quietly as she can soon after before her eyes glance to the walkers around her. All of those avoiding her and looking for the one she has to kill. Looking for-

"Oh shit..." a whisper escapes her. Her amber eyes staring into the far edge of the barn. Where a walker is chained by one arm to a wall. Old and decrepit armor covering bits of its body, where spiked protrude out just daring someone to come near it. Including spiked gloves on its hands as well.

Clementine nearly holds her breath as she tries to calm herself. Keeping watch of the nearby walkers as they seem to move around her. Telling herself it's all similar to if she simply used walker guts or if she was hiding in something that might conceal her scent or their vision. That she could do this.

_Even if there was a spiked walker nearby_

The brunette moves past them. Keeping her breaths steady and her movements even slower as she winces at each brush past her or each touch a walker makes at her. Wishing she could just sprint past and get it all over with. But the complication of the random armor the walker seemed to have definitely put much more at stake than a potential of Clementine panicking.

Amber eyes watch and listen as the wood creaks around her. As walkers move slowly and groan through their broken jaws and dead bodies. Away from their peeling flesh and pale eyes. Not even noticing Clementine's are full of life and emotion before the girl comes near the walker she's supposed to kill. The one she was most worried about.

She watches as the walker reaches out towards her. Almost as if it's asking for help or it wants to get one last bite in her. The spikes in its hand nearly grazing the edges of her jacket. Looking out and past the dead eyes, the light blue and white paleness and foggy glassiness all looking back to Clementine. Who steadily held her jagged knife as she was trying to look for some way to get rid of the walker.

She flinched at every nearing walker. Her breath hitches every tine a groan comes closer to her, and she stills herself at the graze of a touch of their cold, dead fingers. Knowing they don't think she's a meal just yet.

The brunette watches as the armored walker reaches out suddenly, trying to grip and pull her towards itself. Knowing she's not a walker and able to just somehow tell it from the fear radiating from the girl. She steps back suddenly at another jolt of its limbs out towards her, as she realizes this may be more difficult than she first thought it out to be.

Clementine wonders if Sophie is beginning to worry now. If the others are doing the same back home once Minerva was to tell them about everything. She looks down to her already bandaged hand and to the metallic spikes reaching out at her every single time. The dislocated jaw of the walker filled with gaps and holes as Clementine gets an idea. One that makes her peer her eyes and almost want to reel in disgust, but it's something.

Her hands reach out after the walker stops its jolt. Reaching her bandaged hand to the hole on the side of its cheek. Revealing the teeth that were waiting to sink into her own flesh. Rotting just like the rest of the corpse as Clementine digs into it, gripping her fingers around the bone as soon as she finds it, cringing at the cold feeling of the rest of the flesh around the cheekbone before her other hand drives the knife between its rotting teeth, making sure it won't come close to her hand at all.

She's too focused on the walker nearly biting her to notice the spikes nearing her arm. Some slipping in through the cuff of her jacket, trying to tear at the hoodie and the skin beneath it as Clementine feels the agonizingly cold metal graze against the palm of her hand. Leaving lengths of blood from the walkers it'd pierced before directly near her hand.

Another brushes by the mask, stabbing into the side as Clementine feels more splatter onto her cheek. Gritting her teeth as she tugs at the bone of the walker as far apart and as strong as possible. Listening to the cracks and snaps of it as she keeps herself quiet, even with the agonizing feeling of everything around her.

She shuts her eyes as she plants her boots into the ground, pulling at the jaw of the walker as hard as she can before she stabs the jagged knife into it. Ignoring whatever is pouring onto the rest of her jacket as she does it again, and again, and again. Waiting for the jilting corpse to stop and for the weight prying against her to go limp.

And it finally does.

She retracts her hands as fast as she can, pulling the knife that was still dig into the inside of the walker's jaw with her as it splits the upper part of its mouth in half, leaving bits of hanging flesh to fall within it as it just hangs against the chained arm. Rusted and dead like the rest of it. While Clementine merely stares at it.

It's almost peaceful now. Gone and lying there, almost seeming to be at peace after what she'd done. After doing what she had to from a terrifying monster. But that's exactly what it is- what it _was_. Gone and leaving the new stain across the jagged knife in Clementine's hand now. As she looks back through the sea of walkers. All unknowing of her presence still, even after her encounter with the now lost spiked one within their barn. They're merely at peace with it all. Not caring and not willing to until they finally might see her as something that's alive.

She looks through the light fluttering in through the doorway as she nears it. Her willful panting of breath more obvious within the mask itself before she finally pushes it open. Taking off the mask as the old blood still lined in a street across her face. Similarly to her hands and the splatters up and down her jacket. All with a terrified Sophie running past Charlie and directly to her. Stopping herself just short as she looks the shorter girl up and down. Hands on her shoulders as Clementine can't even get a word out before she does.

"You're alright? You're good? You're fine?"

"I'm okay." She assures, catching her breath as Sophie still doesn't move her hands from the girl's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." She tells her, much to the confusion of the brunette as she simply waits for Sophie to explain herself. "Charlie told me what you were up against when you already went inside and if I'd known before that-"

"It's okay. I already killed it. He didn't tell us cause we would've wanted to back off before. But it's over with."

Sophie straightens up. Relieved Clementine wasn't mad at her for such a thing, as she'd do the same in her position. Get it over with exactly for whoever she'd be fighting for, too. It was something she felt she could agree on with the brunette, even if she felt like she should apologize for it. But Clementine was right, they had a job to do for those they cared about. And as she proved it just earlier again and again, Sophie wanted to do the same...somehow at least.

The two turn as Charlie heads closer to them. Glancing between the mask in Clementine's hand and the now bloodied and jagged knife. The one that was currently dripping onto the dead leaves and grass below them, nearing the faded black of her boots as his eyes simply gaze into it momentarily before moving closer to Clementine.

"Good job, this will provide handy against anyone we come up against. If you were able to kill a walker under such conditions, I know I can trust you to do the same to another, or even a human. That I can trust you to do what you need to do in order to get everyone back. Even if that means taking another life."

Clementine hides a shiver at the words as she simply nods to Charlie. Listening to him pass by her as he watches the now dead walker from outside the barn. A peaceful and content look on his face as he finally places the mask on himself. Moving to head inside as he promises one last thing to the girls outside.

"I'll help you. But remember that you might need to do whatever it takes to get the ones you care about back. That's something I tried to tell your sister about...Sophie...and while she seems to have followed it, you might know the true reasoning to it more than anyone."

He soon shuts the barn door as the two girls look to each other. Knowing they're to head home. But amidst the words mainly headed for Sophie and primarily regarding Minerva, neither couldn't help but wonder what he saw...or what it might've meant to either of them.

"Shit." Sophie whispers under her breath, beginning to head back towards the school as she tries to make sense out of anything he'd just stated. Knowing that neither she nor Clementine could really figure it out or understand it right away. "Do you know what he meant, Clem?"

"No. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Why shouldn't I?" Sophie turns to her, looking apologetic momentarily before turning back to the wooded path. "I mean- you saw her when we were walking here, she normally doesn't- or..._didn't_ kill walkers like that. Sure it's a good thing if anything but...it scares me a little. Something just...seems off."

"I'm sure it's just because she's finally learning. Seeing a different point of view on walkers and maybe she just doesn't like them anymore. Had a bad run in or something and just...doesn't care."

The redhead shrugs her shoulders. Glancing at her boots as she stuffs her hands into her cut hoodie's pockets. Her long sleeve underneath still showing some of the dirtied stains from when they first reunited with Minerva and met Charlie, but it wasn't like any of them needed to clean them off just yet. Not on their list of priorities at all.

"I dunno. And with what he said about me...it just freaks me out I guess. I thought he'd mainly talk about _you_ if anything. Don't you find it a little weird that he doesn't? Or that he didn't say anything else about you since you're the one from outside the walls and all?"

"Maybe." Clementine shrugs "I don't think he really needed to say anything like that...but I wouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I just don't know what I 'must' know more than anyone I guess. If anything _I'm _the most confused. I guess I'll just...keep doing what I'm normally doing at least."

"We can keep an eye on the others. You seemed to lead them- or at least, went at odds with Marlon a bit from what I've heard."

Sophie sighs, running a hand through her messy hair as she almost laughs at it. "Yeah. We did a bit. Aasim, one of the people they took...he and I would always try to push for the safe zone to be removed. For it to just be fine so we could hunt more. For some of us to take over some leadership responsibilities. But Marlon would _always_ tell us that 'we'd talk about it later' or 'not now' and just push it aside instead of dealing with it right then and there. He even pushed the safe zone farther when Louis, Violet, and Minnie all went missing. And I think the reasoning was obvious."

Clementine nods, knowing that the leadership like that was practically destined to fail because of his reliance on pushing things aside. But even with their small group now, they might've had a better chance than when they started. At least, hopefully they did.

The two continue onwards on the path back to the school, but it isn't long before a small sound gathers both of their startling attention.

"Did you hear that?" They say at the same time. Listening again as it seems to be nearby. Past an old pile of bramble and into one of the smaller bushes as Sophie carefully moves forward, only getting startled at Clementine's words once more.

"There it is! It's-" she pauses, a look of delight playing on her face quickly as the brunette crouches down. Her eyes bright and joyful as Sophie is quick to look over as well. Her face mimicking the other's quickly.

"Is that-"

"A puppy! What is she doing out here?" Clementine wonders, picking up the small, brown puppy as she carries it in her arms. Hoping to warm up the shivering thing as they don't seen any signs of anything else around. No dog...and no siblings either.

"Are you all alone, little one?" Clementine asks, raising it into the air as the small puppy yips, wagging its small and stubby tail as the two girls giggle.

"Never would've expected to find one out here, much less one so _small_." Sophie grins, petting the puppy lightly on the head as it curls up towards her hand.

"It's paws are pretty big for its size. I bet it'll probably grow to be huge or something." Clementine jokes, thankful it wasn't a larger dog they'd found, as a puppy could never scare her like this.

"Think we should bring it back to the school?" Sophie asks, unable to hold back her grin as the answer is already painfully obvious.

"Hmm..." Clementine teases, letting the redhead hold the small pup as she scratches her chin sarcastically. "I mean...it _would_ be a morale booster to the rest of the kids...plus it's adorable so...I say so."

The two girls giggle again as they continue. Knowing there was something else rather important they'd have to come up with.

A name.

"I mean it was by a pile of bramble and roses. And since I'm shit at naming things...how about Rosie?"

"Rosie.." Clementine nods. "I say it fits well, what do you think, girl?"

The puppy barks again happily, still curled up comfortably in Sophie's arms as the two see the sights of the gates to Ericson's. Knowing that among their slightly terrifying news and experience with the barn, they at least had something good to counteract it.

It isn't long before the others spot them. Worried looks across all their faces as Violet is the first one to come sprinting through the gates, wrapping her arms around Clementine as quickly and as tightly as she can —much to the brunette's confusion.

"We were so worried about you two. Minnie told me about the barn and-"

"Hey, it's okay." She tells her, having mixed feelings over their hug as she shies away from it. "We're fine. I'm fine. None of us were hurt."

She watches as the green eyed girl glances over the tears and the blood splatters on her jacket worriedly. While Sophie heads inside to give them space and to show the others a new member to their small misfit group.

"There's um...there's some things I want to talk to you about, Clem." Violet admits, glancing to her boots as she points to the gates. "Just...meet me by the greenhouse."

Clementine nods, giving a soft smile to the blonde in hopes it'd ease her worries a little bit. "Yeah. Lead the way."


	24. Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet learn more about things they've both kept hidden for too long.

Clementine watches as the old and dying grass turns into the much greener and richer plants and foliage surrounding the greenhouse. And while there were some cracks in a few of the nearby windows, it wasn't enough to stop the school's work towards planting their own foods. Still almost astounding towards the brunette as she watches the colors in their full vibrancy with intrigue and curiosity.

"Pretty impressive, right?" Violet smiles, glancing at the old and foggy windows herself as she catches Clementine's eye momentarily. The pools of amber still looking deep into her own for just a second before they return to the vegetables planted nearby in neat order. A moment of safety and reliance set forth within her as she knows they have a higher chance than she would've ever had on her own or with another group. That they had this for years while she went through everything else.

She just wanted AJ to see it too.

"Yeah. I'm just surprised you've kept it up for so long now..."

Violet nods, peering to a nearby door as she notices a hesitation within herself. Especially as such as when Clementine makes a move towards the dark wooden door at the far end of the beginning of the greenhouse. And she voices out before even she realizes it.

"Definitely been a while...but everything's still growing here anyway."

Violet cringes at the thought that she wasn't exactly able to distract Clementine from must've been in the other room. Especially as such as when the brunette turns towards her. Bubbling with curiosity as her hand points right to where Violet was attempting to distract her from.

"What's in there?"

_Shit._

"Uh- just...some extra supplies and where our chemistry classes used to be held."

"Chemistry? I didn't think they'd teach that at a boarding school."

"I didn't think they adults would abandon us-" she pauses, knowing that wasn't the full truth and certainly wasn't what Clementine was going to see inside of that room. It was now or ever to explain, even if it went the blonde into sight turmoil because of it. "All...except one at least."

Clementine's brow raises, peaking in interest as she looks back towards the foggy windows, blocking the view of whatever was inside of there. Even if she wouldn't use it, perhaps it could still prove to be useful. "What happened to the one?"

"Well...inside there...we got attacked by a few of our classmates who turned. Something about them wanting to go and didn't realize they'd turn even when they weren't bit. Our nurse- Ms. Martin...she protected us and covered our escape I guess. We didn't hear from her again."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Clementine tries to explain, knowing how that type of loss towards a singular person who stayed to help them must've felt.

"Yeah...it was years ago. We went back- a long while after. Turns out Ms. Martin turned too. She's stuck to our wall plants, some even grew on her."

"Did you..."

"No...she's still a walker. None of us really wanted to do much. It was almost..:peaceful, you know?"

Clementine remembers back to the barn. What she'd done with the armored walker and how she'd felt so similarly then. Wondering if this apparent peaceful walker would be even more so dead, but she didn't want to push it. It certainly wasn't her place, anyway.

"I just...wanted to warn you since it's in here. If you don't want to go in...that's okay too."

"No, I think it's kind of...nice, almost. Sure it's a walker, but it's someone who was important to you. I understand."

Violet gives a warm smile to her, turning to push open the door soon after as Clementine peaks inside. Turning her head as she sees the walker of the one protector these kids used to have when it all started. An extremely thin walker sitting against the plants, those of yellow lilies and a variety of other flowers had grown across it. From up the decrepit clothing to even through the walker's skin and hair. Beautiful in its own tragic type of way as Clementine washes the slight wind blow against everything left on the walker. Looking to the dull eyes that stare right back at her. I moving and not doing anything except for slight movements against the off-white boards behind her...behind it.

Clementine doesn't move her gaze from it as she heard Violet walk in behind her. Standing close nearby as the brunette takes it all in. The vibrancy of the flowers contrasting the dull eyes and death around the rest of it. Even as the walker reached a thin and peeling hand towards her, it's weak, and not even close to grabbing her.

It's almost like a symbol for Clementine. Wondering if it would be right to kill it or to simply let it stay there. She didn't know what their wishes must've been like, or if this was purely against them. But something wasn't allowing her to move towards her weapon. And whether that was because of the peaceful scene in front of her or the fact that it would've been quite rude to do so, especially if the others hadn't, she didn't know.

"So...I wanted to talk to you about a few things, Clem." Violet asks, waiting as Clementine turns around from where her attention had once been, focusing on the almost worried look the green eyed girl was making, especially as she scratches her neck and looks away. Something Clementine almost notices as similar to how she'd pull at her own fingers. Something that's practically been happening since the two of them had met.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So...I heard a little bit about the barn thing. And the fact that you and Sophie somehow brought a puppy home." She smirks at the last part, knowing that as soon as she could step outside she could probably hear someone cheering and playing with it. "But what was inside? Was it like...more dangerous than what Minnie explained or was it...safe I guess."

"Well...none of the walkers really figure out I was...well, _me_. Until this one- it had some type of armor on its chest and head, stabbed through it all basically and metal around it. Chained to a wall or something and...I had to kill that one."

"Jesus..." Violet mutters, imagining such a sight for herself as Clementine continues.

"It wasn't like it could get me. I just had to stay calm and...not get bit."

The two giggle at that. Realizing how much of their lives really involved those two tules. How simple they'd seemed now even with the complications they'd have to make to lead up to them. Garnering them to a small piece of enjoyment before Clementine notices the almost anxious look on Violet's face.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"What? Oh...no...I'm fine. It's-" she pauses, looking out towards the greenhouse and why she brought Clementine here to begin with. "Just have a few more things to talk about."

"Oh. Okay, go for it."

"Right..." Violet mumbles. Knowing that this is technically what she wanted and Clementine was giving her a chance to speak her mind. And through a fast beating heart, she knew she couldn't go around it anymore as it'd only make the situation worse.

"We've known you for a little bit now and...I didn't think I'd even be telling myself this...or _you_\- god...dammit- look. I like you Clem , like..._like_ you like you. And I wanted to tell you that because of my feelings for you and because I can't just keep it a secret anymore. Not with us about to die or about to go on some crazy mission to save our friends. And...yeah."

There's a moment of silence between the two as Clementine finally realizes what she'd meant. Her eyes almost widening in it as she opens her mouth to speak, but Violet beats her to it soon after.

"Vi-"

"Don't. I know. Don't worry about it. I know it was stupid to tell you but I had to get it off my chest and now I fucking regret it. Just...just pretend I never told you."

Clementine reaches out for her before she reaches the door but it's too late. It quickly slams in her face as Clementine is left in the small chemistry room alone with the walker nearby. Holding one of the small flowers between her hands as she is simply left staring off through the distance the blonde was leading to them. Barely even registering the rest of what had happened before she sprints out the door, clutching the flower close to her as she looks in both directions for the blonde. Only seeing the others playing with Rosie off in the corner by their couches.

"Who's a good puppy? You are! Yes you are!" Sophie giggles, even more so as Louis picks it up in the air, getting a good look at her again.

"You've got a stubby little tail, don'tcha? And your paws are _huge_! I bet you'll turn into a big pooch soon!"

Clementine's eyes dart over towards the gate momentarily before she heads up to the other four. The slightly worried look on her face gathering the attention of the others quite quickly.

"Have you guys seen Vi?"

"Um... I think she said she was going to go fishing. Why?"

"I just- I'm going to go talk to her...alone." She reminds them, noticing the unsure glances, but with her tall and confident stance —especially after the past arguments over it, they leave her be. Staying with the small puppy instead.

The brunette makes her way past the gates. Listening to the creak of them before they quickly swing shut behind her. A gust of wind blowing at her hair and hat, winding up her shirt and sending a small chill up and down the girl's spine, but she certainly wasn't going to be turning back just because of a simple breeze. Looking past the old path as she remembers where Violet had led her during the time they had both gone fishing and hunted for food —much after the extent of their argument had gone out of hand.

Clementine ponders the thoughts and feelings she has herself. She didn't know she could have feelings for her. That what she felt in her stomach now was something she could hardly comprehend. Something she didn't exactly know or want to go away either. But something that made her scared of the unknown.

If anything, she didn't know you could like both guys and girls. She'd only seen people either with the opposite or with the same. Knowing the terms and that feelings can be different, but to feel it herself had spread out to those of different ones, confused her greatly.

She shakes her head, knowing she should be looking for Violet just by the the view of the fishing shack coming to her pools of amber's vision. Knowing that whatever she might run into here could range from another argument, or something the two must sort out themselves.

She stands at the beginning of the door. Figuring she could just kick it open if it were locked or enter through one of the nearby windows. But something stops her as the door opens from the other side, nearly hitting her in the face as a shocked blonde looks past it. Reddening in embarrassment as she quickly looks away, clenching her fists.

"I told you to forget about it." She mumbles, attempting to move past Clementine as she only gets a shove in return. Noticing the look on Clementine's face as she stares her down. Not in anger or sadness, but confusion/

"Did you mean it?"

"I said forget it-"

"You can't just forget something like that, Violet! It's not that easy."

"Well, figures it out Clementine.." she spits back, stopping herself from raising her voice any further as Clementine continues to attempt to push her.

The brunette takes a step inside the shack as soon as Violet's backs up, shutting the door behind her and blocking it herself as she waits for Violet's answer.

"Well?"

"Well, what? What do you want me to say, Clem?!"

The brunette barely even noticed her slight trembles until Violet's eyes look towards them first. A glance of concern almost washing over her as Clementine takes the chance to keep going.

"I want you to tell me if you meant it....if you meant it when you said that you have feelings for me. Or if- if that was just some trick or something you regretted saying...I need to know."

Violet's cheeks blush in a bright pink as she looks back to Clementine. Releasing a breath she'd been holding for quite some time as she finally tells her. Her voice in a soft whisper, thought he tone begins to sharpen quickly.

"Fine- just...yes. I was telling the truth and I still mean it. Feelings can't just- go away or anything and change just like the snap of my fingers. I still- I do and I will, okay?!

"I wasn't saying they had to change. Or that they should...I-" Clementine pauses, trying to think of what to say as she gently pulls at her fingers, enough to get Violet to notice as her expression softens slightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just- shit...I know you don't feel the same way and all but...I thought you should know."

Clementine feels her heart racing as Violet nears the door; brushing past her gently and carefully right as she feels a tight grip on her wrist. Turning to Clementine in surprise.

The brunette bites her bottom lip, relaxing her steel tight grip on Violet's arm as she lets out a shaky breath. Trying to find words to explain herself.

"I never said that I didn't." She says; watching as the pools of emerald widen for a moment. "I'm ...I don't know what _most_ of any feelings are. I think I've felt it for others before but...not like this...I'm...confused I guess."

Violet opens her mouth to speak, but is stopped by Clementine as she adds something else to her point. "And I want to try...this. With you. Because it makes me feel something I never thought I wanted before and...I don't want to lose it."

Violet's frozen in place as she takes in Clementine's words. Drinking in the meaning of all of them as she finally lets out a small smile. Grasping the brunette's hand in her own while she rubs circles in it with her thumb. "It's okay to be confused. And...if you want me to help you find out what _this_ all means? I will. I promise."

Clementine's face relaxes at that. Though the worried expression still relatively stays the same. "I just- I'm not good with...any of this really. I don't really know how-"

"I know. You've been living on the road for a long time, Clem. It's okay. You don't have to know."

"Can we...keep this between us? Just for a little while? I'd rather not have even more attention brought onto me..or you for that matter with Louis."

"Sure. We'll go as slow as you need it. And whatever you decide, I'll be okay with it."

There's a smile that peaks at the end of Clementine's lips as she intertwines their fingers. Confused by the feeling as she only looks to their hands. "But I like this...and...I can't believe I thought you and Louis were dating."

Violet snorts, stifling a laugh with her hand as Clementine merely giggles along with her. Knowing how stupid it all seemed now and how sudden it was with their tender moment. "God...never. He's what keeps me attracted to girls, trust me. Well- all the guys here, really. Just wait til you meet them, Clem."

The brunette smiles again, liking the ray of confidence Violet seemed to have or the infectious smile that radiates from her pale face. All of it making Clementine get that feeling again. Even more so as she watched Violet lead her to a nearby chair.

"What are you doing?" She smirks, almost suspicious of it as Violet sits across the one across from her. A simple look on her face.

"Well, what do you wanna learn? We can do it together since I'm rather new to all of this, too."

"Really?"

"No, not really. But I'll _act_ like it to help you out."

Clementine rolls her eyes as she thinks on it, knowing she had literally no clue what to do or even how to hide it from the rest of them. Sure she was confused on her feelings but being with someone was a whole other ballpark for her. Something she hardly imagined she'd be getting into now, even as AJ was deep in her head. Just waiting for her to return and take him back as soon as they could.

And for whatever it meant, Clementine hoped this would be a good thing as well.

"Alright."


	25. Solicitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet bond over the small amount of time they get to spend alone

Clementine spares a glance towards Violet. Admiring the way her blonde locks gently sway within the cool wind. The way they look out from the nightly sky as the moonlight shines on them and her emerald eyes. The way her heart feels ever time she remembers what'd just happened. That Violet admitted _feelings_ for her.

And yet she was still confused.

She didn't even know how to define it. Or what it even meant know that she was liking _another girl_. This wasn't exactly anything that she would've had expected to get during her life out on the road. Much less companionship other than AJ —or her lonesome itself. This wasn't something she was taught about or had any idea that she could even fathom happening to her.

Yet here she was, staring at Violet after she admitted her feelings for her. Feeling awkward and heartfelt all at the same time. When they still had so much to do.

But that didn't mean there wasn't time to answer some questions. Especially as the blonde turns to the amber eyed girl, almost hesitant and waiting to see if this was even a good idea. But they were already in the thick of it, it wasn't like changing it up would or wouldn't have been a good idea.

"I know you've said you haven't done any of this before...but I want you to know that that's okay. We're not that old, Clem." Violet chuckles.

"Sure feels like it."

"Yeah...but maybe more of that time could be spent together rather than us just...sulking or something, I don't know. We don't have much time before we get our rescue plan going; but if there's one thing I learned from Louis —and never tell him I do, it's that we need to enjoy the time we've got. At least...when good things are happening.

Clementine looks down as she feels the feathery contact of Violet's hand practically ghosting over her own. Tentative and light, as if the blonde was unsure of the movement herself. Nearly moving to retract it in the awkwardness of Clementine noticing. But the way the brunette upturned her hand, and softly began to hold hers, calmed her slightly. And made the heat in both of their cheeks rise in a blush that dusted across their cheeks just as before.

She could tell just by reading Violet's eyes that she was asking if it was okay. Almost giggling at it because of her thoughts of it even after Clementine was the one who was able to softly grab her hand in the first place. And while she didn't know much about...well, _anything_ about relationships, she did know that something like this...definitely made her heart warmer.

The two are still faintly blushing at the contact, somehow even less confident than what they'd been before and trying to find somewhere to put their gaze other than the short glances they're giving each other. Waiting and catching them both as it sends them lightly blushing again. Their contact soft and welcoming even as a cool breeze brushes past them again.

"So I know you've said you weren't new to this.." Clementine begins, watching and waiting for the look on Violet's face to change or control, and while it surprises her that it doesn't, she still has the rest of her question. "Were you with someone? Before..._this_ or whatever we have now?"

Violet breaks eye contact momentarily. Glancing back to whatever was around their spot as she takes a deep breath. Hoping this wouldn't jeopardize the situation in its sheer awkwardness otherwise.

"Not officially...but new and Minnie kind of...experimented I guess. It wasn't anything to last. Not a ...relationship or anything. More physical than actually being in one, of you get what I mean."

Clementine nods. She had to admit she wasn't exactly expecting that one, but at the same time, she was t fully surprised. It's something she knew she probably should've simply assumed after learning more about the blonde. And the way Minerva had been acting, she didn't know if she'd moved on to her or just in general. It was definitely interesting to say the least.

"Gotcha..." she merely mumbles, realizing she'd taken to long to give a normal response. But the silence afterwards drifts from their previous conversation. Knowing it was better to drop it and to return to the peacefulness they had before rather than..whatever that was.

"But that's in the past" Violet tells her, bringing it right back to the surface. "We haven't done anything for a while. And I don't want to anymore. I'd rather be with you over anything I've done with her."

Clementine feels beat rising from her neck at those words. Knowing she could get a little too flustered over some of the simplest things at the moment, but they were actually words of reassurance. Something she definitely needed in a time like this —much less expecting a moment for herself with another person at that.

"I'd um...I'd rather be with you as well."

Violet smiles to her, giving her a comforting squeeze on the hand before the two look out and through the sky and the breeze picking up. The one that caused their skin to crawl and to shiver. And they both knew it was probably time to go.

"Sorry for running off... but I'm almost glad I did. I don't think we would've gotten this conversation if we were out in earshot or everyone else."

Clementine chuckles, standing up as she notices their hands are still gently intertwined. Noticing the way her heart warms at it still with each glance she makes to it. And the prospect of how easily they could've been caught had they decided to have this conversation back at the school.

"As you would put it, it was stupidly dangerous. But if Louis caught us like this? I don't know what he would've done."

"Probably scream. I can imagine him wanting us to get together or something of the sort. Though to be fair he probably likes you himself."

"Wait, really?" Clementine asks, still nearly speechless as the heat rises across her face again. Enough to get a stifled laugh out of the blonde as she gives Clementine a rough shove on the shoulder.

"He's not an asshole about that sort of thing, don't worry. Chances are he might be disappointed at first, but he'd still be ecstatic you're even his friend and not like...I don't know...someone wanting to kill him."

"Even if I came close to it when I first met you?"

"Even then. Anything was better than those raider assholes taking us as well. I don't know what any of us would've done if we were taken...or if you died after they shot you-"

"But they didn't. Sophie and Brody weren't left alone and we're making a plan to get everyone else back. Your friends, AJ....they're counting on us. And it's all we've got. Either fighting across every hurdle to free them and to use out luck against them? Or losing. Either way, we aren't giving up. And while out odds might not be in our favor, it's all we've got."

Violet's gives a determined nod. Thinking back to some of the other scenarios from before. Especially from a mask wearing survivor who Minerva ran into, and Clementine was somehow able to convince to help them. And while he definitely still scared her, he was going to be playing a key part in everything they had coming.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. Whether it's in a walker mask or carrying that kid out of there. You won't get us all in too much trouble?"

Clementine bites her lip. In all sincerity she couldn't _technically _promise. But she could do so at least to build some confidence —albeit false. And a promise to herself she'd always keep to bring AJ back wouldn't ever go unfinished. No matter what.

"I promise" she assures her. "Just promise you'll do the same."

"I will. Always. No matter what."

They smile, even as their hands separate upon their reentering to Ericson's gate. Where the group had been waiting for them. Short relief and laughter across their faces from their friends returning and the small puppy bounding out of the gate and towards the two girls.

"Looks like Rosie missed you, too. Glad to see you found her, Clem." Louis snickers. "What were you two doing out there?"

"Fishing." Violet is quick to respond, heading for the doors to the dorms when Louis kindly and 'politely' stops her.

"Fishing? You left the bucket here."

"You don't need a bucket to fish, Louis."

"Usually when we fish we keep then for food. So what were you two doing? Catch and release?"

"Yup." The blonde merely says, finally sitting down on one of the benches as the others eye her with suspicious and amusement before turning their attention to Clem.

"Just fishing."

"Alright...." Minerva says, moving towards the brunette. "Last I heard of you being out in the road, you're pretty good with planning. Want to start letting us in on more we've got for getting to that boat?"

Clementine's face grows serious as she turns to address the others. Knowing that her plan isn't necessarily flawless, but it's all they've got.

"Well. With what we learned from Charlie, our only way to get to the front entrance of the boat is through the docks. He's going to be giving me a mask to help me blend in and sneak through a different path to get to the same vantage point, while the rest of you will be covering yourself in walker guts to hide among them."

"That actually works?" Brody questions, holding Rosie just slightly tighter as she envisions anything that could possibly go wrong within that scenario.

"If you're slow and calm, and you limp like a walker? You'll be able to do it. Easily. Me and AJ did it and he was only a few days old."

Brody's brows furrow at that as she turns in surprise. "Whoa, wait what-"

"Once we're there we'll need to be stealthy. Under no circumstances can any of us be caught. Or the entire mission will change, and we might not be able to get _anyone_ back."

They all nod at that. And Clementine is at least glad they understand how serious this situation is going to end up being. Whether it's from their own actions being detrimental or successful is equally in their hands.

"When we get to wherever they're keeping everyone, we'll deal with injuries and let them in on our plan as needed. But we just have an issue of getting _out of there_ without anyone noticing everyone we've got. Sure they'll be distracted by the walkers outside, but I haven't planned out how they wouldn't be able to see us if they're running inside as well."

The others look to each other. Waiting for someone to come up with some sort of idea in comparison to all they had now. Sure they agreed with Clementine's plan —mainly because it was the only one they had, but a key part missing was definitely worrying. Especially when their lives and that of those they cared about were at stake. It certainly wasn't anything expendable at the very least. But what it could mean, however. Was that they'd have to take more...violent precautions.

Sophie suddenly stands up, moving more towards an area where she can address the others, all while obviously not looking confident in what she was about to say. "Well. We can maybe sneak out. Get through as many of them as we need to. If we get in, we can get out. And I...I can help make sure that we'll be able to do it."

"What?" Some of the teens say collectively. Looking towards the girl, confused and only slowly sinking into realization when Minerva's expression suddenly darkens.

"No. Don't you even think about bringing that up as a possibility."

"Minnie-"

"Don't even try. I am _not_ letting you get pulled into that mess! You're lucky enough you're coming along on this rescue mission."

"Who said I needed your permission?! Last I checked we were twins, Minnie."

"That doesn't mean you can just offer yourself up like some martyr!"

The two twins glare at each other as Minerva's height slightly staggers over her sister's. Glaring down at her as she still wouldn't budge. Even if Sophie wasn't necessarily bringing up the fact that she might not even be sacrificing herself, it was rather assumed instead.

"I'm capable, Minnie! I can defend myself _and_ you guys! But you just never give me the chance because you always tell me to hang back!"

"Because if I let you get hurt- much less because of your own actions? I'd never forgive myself, Sophie."  
She scolds again, getting closer as she still attempts to stand taller. Still getting her point across to her. "And you are definitely not going to be some barrier between those raiders and us."

"What I do is on me, Minnie. And if this were you and I'd be trying to go against you? You'd still try and prove yourself right."

"I wouldn't be trying to kill myself for a chance to get my friends back or to act as some shield for them!" She shouts again, looking to the others as they're awkwardly listening. None of them stepping up or in to stop them or to speak their own piece. If anything, they'd known this was going to happen. And they simply needed to let it happen _now_ rather than deal with it later.

"What would mom and dad think, huh?" Sophie suddenly yells out, gathering their attention just as quickly as their hearts drop. Realizing how far this was going. "Do you even believe that-"

"Don't even try." Minerva mutters, suddenly shoving Sophie to the ground in one swoop. Standing over her as the shorter twin props herself up with her elbows. Glaring back with eyes just as fierce. "Don't even _try_ a bring them up. Because you wanna know what they told me to do? Before we both were sent to this fucking school?! They wanted me to look out for you. And I'm fucking doing that now and I always will, Sophie. So I'm _not_ letting you kill yourself over this. Not when I can help it."

Sophie's silent now as she looks up to Minerva. Biting her tongue to prevent her from saying any of the words forming inside her head as she takes it all in. Letting her eyes mist over as Minerva heads off, fumed in anger and annoyance while she leaves her sister on the ground in the realization of all of it.

She hardly even notices as Brody moves up, offering the girl a hand and whispering something to her as Sophie simply listens. Not saying anything back or doing anything else so far as giving a short and trembled wave the the others. So Brody decides to speak for her.

"I think it's a good time to get some sleep. You all should get some too, at least soon after...all of this."

Violet finally finds her moment to speak up as she gives a short nod over. "Yeah. We will. Just...be careful."

Sophie hasn't heard it, but based on the look both Violet and Brody were giving each other —almost in a secret la grave sort of way, at least one of them was going to look after her overnight. Especially after they'd brought up her parents. As it almost seemed like taboo for anyone to bring up something like that at this point.

The girls look around, already noting that Louis had probably left with Rosie as soon as the argument was actually kicking up. Only leaving them now to keep watch or let a single one head off alone.

But neither exactly shifted to do so.

"Well...that was..._something."_ Violet mutters, looking back to Clementine as she had an amused smirk of her face. But it quickly washes off as she asks a question.

"Have they done that before?"

"They've gotten into arguments before... but never like..._that_. That was new to me too. And I am staying out of as much as I can from whatever that's bringing."

Clementine chuckles, eyeing the rest of the courtyard as the blonde takes her hand. Both girls looking away to hide the blush dusting their cheeks from getting any deeper as they approach the watch tower.

"Since our shifts are after each other, we can just take double or something. Would probably end up being the best for the rest of them at least."

Clementine nods, sitting down across the wooden platform with a sigh as she stares out and ahead from the darkened forest. Letting herself relax as she doesn't even see any walkers come into view. And a hand on her shoulder barely even takes her from her attention out there.

"I wanted to ask...about the whole...well, you know. And honestly I can't find myself caring about someone else...like that. It's been like that ever since I met you,  
Clem. And I don't want that to ever change."

Clementine smiles at her, placing her hand atop the blonde's as she feels her rub circles in her palm with her thumb. The two looking to each other momentarily before looking away again.

"I want you to be safe as well, Clem. I know you can't promise it. And I know we said this before...but I'm going to be worried until we're back through these gates."

"Me too. I just want AJ to be safe and away from them. Whatever happens after that? I dunno...I never really thought out that far. I never had the time to anyway. And now? It feels like I have too much. Like something can and will go wrong that'll just pull him out of my reach"

"Well...I'll be here for you, Clem. I always am, anyway. It'll take a lot more than some raiders on a boat to get rid of me."

"Same for you..." she tells her. Her voice suddenly in a soft whisper as they look back to each other again. Catching the way the moonlight shines off of each other's eyes.

"Yeah...." was all the awkward response Violet gave. Getting lost in those amber eyes once more.

Clementine doesn't even laugh at her slight embarrassment, just staring at the emerald eyed girl in appreciation as her gaze lingers. The cool brush of air returning as both girls barely even notice. Only looking into the deep irises of each other as their lips brush together. And neither girl even realizes the heat moving up their necks and faces as they close the tiny gap softly and anxiously.

It's awkward, it's far from perfect, it's slightly misplaced, and Clementine doesn't exactly know what she's doing. But she wouldn't change anything. Not even the pounding in her ears or the way her heart races suddenly. Or the way Violet's hand moves to her cheek and wipes away some of the old dirt that'd been there for ages. All within their own moment.

They part, still a mere inch away from each other as their breaths are slow and normal. Only pausing when they think the other is about the speak. But neither does. Not for a few moments as they get lost in each other's eyes once more.


	26. Disparate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet learn what they should definitely keep quiet within their array of secrets

The two girls barely find the words coming through their throats. Either not wanting to cut through such a tender moment, or for Clementine, not even realizing what she was feeling. What anything that happened really was. What that kiss was for that matter...

She hardly notices when Violet is doing it again. The blonde seemingly more full of confidence this time, even if it is just as quick. And Clementine is fast to reciprocate, even if she is a bundle of nerves and anxiety because of it.pp the blonde put her fingers to her lips softly. As if they'd been delicately placed there. And her eyes only linger back to Clementine's as she catches the look of confusion across the amber ones. 

"That was...something." She says with a smile, catching the look of relief and a similar smile across Clementine's face as that seems to help —having someone else going through a similar breathless state even in her previous confidence. Making it all more...familiar to her, if anything.

"But it was good- great...I can't even really put words to it. Just-"

"I agree." Clementine says, letting out a relatively whispered giggle as the two look back out on the forest. Their minds wandering with what had just occurred between them in more ways than one.

"Yeah. We just need to be a bit more romantic in general. Because if Louis finds out about how bad that was? There's gonna be hell. Trust me."

"Who said he has to find out?" Clementine smirks. "At least for now...maybe no one knowing will be a good thing to have."

"It'd be quite suspicious. And if we ever do something like this again...we'll have to be quiet and hidden."

"Could always do it when we're both on watch the brunette points out. "Just tell them after everything blows over...or something like that at least."

Violet nods. Hoping they would be able to do something after everything blows over. And she makes a promise to herself to keep that. To ensure it'll be okay and that she can handle something like that —that she'll protect it to actually look forward to something back home. No matter what at that.

Violet feels her heart warm more as Clementine rests her head on her shoulder. Looking out and past the old gates as she can imagine she's imagining what their life might be like after all of this. That she actually has a home now and doesn't need to stay on the road for years upon years. That she doesn't need to keep moving or running.

And Violet can on imagine how tiring that was for her. Looking to the brunette carefully as Clementine finds it hard to keep her eyes open. Finally allowing them to close as Violet pulls her slightly closer. Wrapping her arm around Clementine more as she rubs her arm comfortingly. Smiling to herself that she's made her comfortable and safe enough to allow herself to rest, as she couldn't imagine too much more. 

She glances towards the brunette's stomach, where the jacket was raised slightly above it from Clementine's place against her. Noticing the slight discoloration from the shrapnel she'd taken. Still needing the bandage of course, as it hadn't been all that long since it happened. But the sight of it actually healing made Violet feel just a little better. Enough to enjoy what she currently had up as she hears someone else climbing the ladder.

Had that much time already passed?

"Hey Vi, your lookout's done." Sophie whispers upon seeing Clementine's slumbered form again at her. Unable to hide a telltale smirk that was playing on her face —much to Violet's suspicion.

"What?"

"It's about time." Was all she said, quickly moving got her ends of the of the small tower as Violet felt her face begin to bear up.

"Yep. I'm actually tired now so- me and Clem are gonna just...go.." she mumbles, gently shaking Clementine's arm as the girl slightly grumbles at the contact. Her amber eyes willing open, but barely.

"Lookout's over." Violet says as fast as she possibly can, pulling the brunette with her so fast she doesn't have time to get her footing. Slipping nearly immediately if it had t been for Violet catching her.

The blonde buffs, deciding to lift Clementine into her arms and carry her back. Knowing that Sophie was probably laughing her ass off back there.

So much for being subtle and hidden

Her nerves are calmed however as Clementine leans into her arms and against her chest. Obviously back into her aforementioned slumber without even a stir. 

And Violet doesn't exactly know how to handle that.

The blonde double checks each of the open rooms they pass through as soon as the dormitory doors open. Knowing she doesn't exactly want to be caught by anyone else within the hallways as she only handle so much embarrassment. And carrying Clementine in her arms while also being as red as a tomato might just be a sign that she isn't subtle after all.

Or at all, for that matter.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she sees the familiarity of her own room number. Carrying Clementine inside with a huff and letting her racing heart calm itself down as she lets the sleeping girl down. Blushing as the brunette curls up into a small ball on it and a small sound emits from her mouth, and Violet realizes how sappy she really is.

She never really got any of this with Minerva. And while there were some things she was more....experienced with, she couldn't help herself but grin at the little things Clementine would do. The ones that'd make her heart feel full or the ones that she knew she'd worry about when they were going to leave and rescue their friends.

The blonde can't stop thinking about it as she lays on her bed. Absentmindedly staring at her old ceiling and back to Clementine's small form on the bed across the room. Still and peaceful, as it gives her girlfriend a bit of that herself. Feeling the way her tired muscles were sinking into the bed and how every blink would become slightly more heavy, and slower at that. Willing herself to sleep, I afraid of any dreams or nightmares...or nothing at all at that...as she knows she needs this. Maybe not deservedly, but if she were to run without sleep not only would that be dangerous, but she'd be a hypocrite to Clementine herself.

And she couldn't let herself be viewed as that. Even after the moment they shared up on the lookout tower. She still felt like she'd have to prove herself. To protect her when she couldn't do so herself. 

Somehow, at least.

It feels like only a few seconds before her emerald eyes open again. This time to the warm light that has decided to flood through and land directly on her eyes. Willing her to wake up with the remembrance of the previous night, as her heart warms at the thought. And the worries of what they're going to be doing soon.

Sure everything they did was dangerous. But this was something Violet wasn't confident on her actions for. This wasn't hunting or killing a single walker or even a group of them.

She wondered if Clementine felt the same.

Speaking of the brunette, she'd been missing from her place on the bed as Violet soon quickly noticed. Raising a brow, though she'd be lying to say if she was surprised after all. It was Clementine she was wondering about anyway.

Violet runs a plethora of outcomes through her head. Wincing at the ones where she imagines someone dying. Or the ones where everyone would, the ones they lost and the ones that would break Violet's heart.

Anything could happen out there. The unknown of what was going to happen is what truly terrified her. Enough to the point that she hadn't even noticed the door opened nearby, with Clementine walking in and carrying some cups of coffee. Smiling as she made eye contact with the blonde.

"Hey. Thought you'd like some coffee considering everything going on, and what will be happening soon."

"Thanks." Violet breathes out, tapping her fingers across the warmth of the mug as she takes a tentative sip. Watching as Clementine sits on the edge of the bed, lost in her own mind as Violet could probably assume what it was she was thinking.

"Have Sophie and Minnie made up yet?" Violet asks, really hoping that another argument wouldn't be started up again when they were going to save their friends. They needed full focus on everything else, and this seemed rather like a hurdle they'd have to barrel through rather than ignore.

"Don't know yet. It's early, and I only saw Sophie out and on the watchtower. No Minerva yet."

"She might be sleeping in, with everything that's going to happen soon."

"Probably for the best..." Clementine mumbles, leaning back against the bed as she stares forward, not necessarily at anything. But more thinking about the upcoming mission. The idea that she might have AJ back in her arms again. And whether or not that will end up as well as she may hope? She didn't know. She couldn't confirm or promise anything. Not even to Violet.

"Is it still happening tonight?"

Clementine looks over, as if she was determining it herself. It wasn't exactly just her call, and she knew what a large amount of the others were hoping for as well.

It just wasn't time they could waste.

"I think so. We can't risk that boat getting away any longer. We already took this long to get supplies but...who's to say that it might take even longer to get to them? Charlie has the walkers ready. It will take even longer to place them back there just so we can get more time."

"I know. That's why I'm done waiting, too." Violet tells her, finishing up the rest of her coffee as she stands, almost as if she was being filled with confidence from those words. Even if she was terrified of what was to come and whatever they might encounter, it could be worth it. 

It had to be.

"Tonight. We're going to get our friends back, we're going to get AJ back. I don't know what the costs might be, but we're doing it."

"Hell yeah." Violet smirks.

The two girls giggle at themselves. Knowing they still had plenty of hours before they'd actually be going on said mission. Time to kill and waste away.

To think about the previous night's events.

And as Clementine looks to Violet, she knows it's on her mind. From the way the short glances of eye contact quickly dart away to the reddening looks on their faces each and every time it'd happen. The way the heat almost got to a point to becoming unbearable on the girls as they knew they'd have to address the elephant in the room.

"So uh...last night..." Clementine begins awkwardly, looking away and towards the door to the dorm room. Unable to hold back the growing grin on her face.

She was far too flustered to even speak on it...

"If you thought it was too fast-" Violet begins, wary as she looks over to Clementine's shocked expression. Wondering if it was going to be positive or negative.

"No! I mean- I...I liked it. I really liked it and- I think it's good...where we are..."

Violet calmed at the words. Stepping forward as she tentatively grabs Clementine's hands in her own and looks down to them. Brushing her thumb over the dirt and the scar laid within the brunette's fingers and knuckle. Wondering where they came from, and telling herself she'd prevent the girl from getting any more. Smiling at the soft and amber eyes looking back at her as she looks down to herself as well. Almost as if she was counting all of the small injuries she had on her hands, even as the blonde moves her own to the scar on her cheek.

The Wellington scar.

"You know this story." Clementine smiles, leaning into the gentle touch of the green eyed girl as she doesn't say anything else momentarily. Feeling the gentle thumb move back and forth across it as Violet looks at it delicately and as if it'd been fragile.

"I know. I was just being dumb and annoyed and never got to say anything about it." She smirks, rolling her eyes at herself. "But I'm glad you're okay. And I'd love to meet the guy who did this to you."

"Oh yeah? And what would you do?"

"I'd show him Chairles, or anything I can find."

"As I expected." Clementine giggles, moving her own hand up as she grabs Violet's once more. The two looking at each other in glee-

-just as the door swings open.

"Hey guys! I thought you'd might like some...stew...?" Sophie pauses in the middle of the room, looking to her two friends as they quickly move away. Faces reddening and glancing in any direction but at her. All their attention moving to the very small puppy that quickly comes prancing into the room as well. Barking loudly as it circles Sophie's feet. But her attention is merely on the split second action she saw her two friends in. And a smirk plays on her face no matter how hard she attempts to hide it, even as the redhead places the two bowls on the desk.

"So..." she grins, almost squealing in excitement at the two of them —especially as their faces grow more and more reddened. "Are you two finally a thing?"

"Wait what-"

"You knew?!" Violet whisper-yells, wide eyed and terrified at the thought of whoever also must've known. From the possibility that Louis of all people might be able to figure it out as well, if not had already known...

Was terrifying.

"Well considering I saw you two kiss up on the watchtower last night, I just wanted that tiny confirmation."

The two girls look to each other. Unsure if they should face palm or laugh at themselves for being caught up there. It the slight embarrassment over their situation hasn't yet faded, and probably won't for a while.

"Relax. No one else knows yet. Just me. And I actually do keep secrets."

"Thank god. If it were Louis-"

"He knows you like Clementine though, so he might be trying to pull something to act like be got you together himself."

"Of course he will." Violet sighs, shaking her head as a smile creeps up on her face, even more so as Clementine leans her head on her shoulder and gives her a peck on the cheek. I bough to bring another grin from Sophie before Violet starts to shoo her out of the room. 

"Alright yes that's enough of this for today. Go check if Brody needs something, because we're doing this tonight."

"It's official?"

"It is. So be ready."

"I have been since it all happened. I'll tell the others."

"Alright, just so long as it isn't about me and Clem."

"Aye aye, captain." Sophie salutes before she heads to leave the room, gently shutting the door behind her and leaving the two embarrassed girls on their own with their breakfast.

"Something tells me we need to be more subtle." Clementine giggles, hiding her face in the crook of Violet's neck, of which the blonde knows is still heated and reddened like the rest of her face. 

"Yeah. I will say that I trust Sophie to keep this a secret. If Minerva knew however-"

Clementine pauses as she thinks on it. Remembering what she'd learned about the redhead and Violet's relationship to begin with. Even if it was just flirting, there might be some cause for conflict.

Something Clementine desperately needed to avoid.

"She can't know until we get everyone home."

Violet nods. "I know. We need to probably cut down on anything, even if it was like our first one that got us caught."

"Well, we'll just have to do what we're going to be doing up on that boat."

"Oh?" Violet smirks, entertained by whatever it was Clementine was referring to. "And what is that?"

"We have to be ninjas just as much as we're going to be to those raiders...and walkers."

"Ninja, huh? Nothing else you can think of that's stealthy?"

"Nope. And you're going to be one with me. This room specifically. At least until we bring AJ back, will be our little hideout. So long as we lock the door."

Violet rose an eyebrow, knowing that it wasn't what Clementine meant at all, even if she did have a point on keeping themselves hidden from both their relationship standpoint to their physical selves up on Delta.

It was simply just one more thing to worry about. Something Violet hoped they could handle as long as they needed.

It was all they truly had out within Ericson's anyway...


	27. Furtive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids set their final preparations before their embarkment

Clementine watches the way the terrain brushes harshly against the school. The old wood and metal creak against each gust as Clementine feels the way her cheeks almost numb at the contact each time. Watching her wintery breaths as they come out in short gusts of white, dissipating quickly after as her attention drifts just as fast. Her heart has dropped within the coming hours, watching as the sun was setting and their aforementioned plans were supposed to occur rather soon.

Something she was absolutely terrified of.

She didn't know why or how anything had led up to this moment. Yet here she was. Looking out and towards the direction of where Delta's boat was. Where their friends were. Where AJ was. Specifically knowing that he was waiting for her got Clementine's blood pumping. Wondering what must've changed with him. And how Delta might've been treating him.

Whatever it was...it was certainly going to end soon. She made a promise to his parents and to herself. And she'd be damned if that was going to stop just because things got difficult. Things were always difficult if they meant such importance in the long run.

And if Clementine's promise was to be kept, she knew that was all too true. Even to the photo among her pocket she'd kept within the safety of her hands. The one she crumpled out to look at again. Knowing the age of the photo and what it meant, how Lee had promised to her that he'd keep her safe...and even in death, he'd still been keeping that promise. In more ways than one.

"I'll get him back Lee." She tells it, he'd face determined even as tears almost threaten to spill as she remembers everything and everyone who'd been there on the same path she had, and died far too soon. "I have to. And I will. No matter what."

There's a moment of egregious silence as Clementine takes a trembling hand, tracing the creases on the old photo as she watches the white marks had attempted to erase any memory she had of her old protector. But the imagine in her head was far more permanent than the one in her hand. Knowing what had to be done and how he must've felt back then...and how the fact of the matter was that things were different now. But it didn't mean she'd do any less for AJ. Her motives now were the same as Lee's then. And knowing that, Clementine knew she had to prepare herself for whatever was coming soon.

Even more so as Violet comes around the corner. Her smile growing wide towards the bench Clementine found herself propped up upon. Her small figure almost invisible within the light fog that'd been settling in around them. But to Violet, it was a perfect opportunity to place a small kiss onto Clementine's lips. Slow and smiling through it before she looks over to the small photo in her hand, a brow raising towards it again. 

"Thought I'd stop by." She smiles, sitting across from the brunette as she props her legs out onto the bench. Her glance not moving from the photo as the green eyed girl pays close attention to the man within it. Well, he was the only thing in the ripped photo anyway. "Wanted to see how you were doing."

Clementine keeps her attention on the blonde for a moment. Biting her lip as she almost wishes her nervous habits could simply disappear when she was holding something. But the way the green irises look back at her softly, she almost feels a drop of warmth and strength in her l. A will to tell someone something at the very least.

Something she sure hadn't felt in a long while.

"I'm just...I'm not sure if I'm like him."

Violet glances over with a puzzled look on her face. "Like who?" 

Clementine sighs, a small glimpse into her past wasn't exactly something Violet was expecting before their journey out and on a mission to rescue those they cared about. "Like Lee. My old protector. He saved my life and died for it. And I don't know if what I'm going to do will end the same...or worse."

"What's worse than that?" Violet chuckles nervously, she herself couldn't imagine something else that would be as horrifying, but the look on Clementine's face told her otherwise.

"What if he's dead? What if he's not there anymore or what if this is all for nothing?" Clementine pouts. "What if we get there and they kill him before I get to even grab him?"

"Hey, hey." Violet soothes, pulling Clementine into a short hug as the brunette grips at the back of her hoodie. "It's worth a shot. We can't just give up now even if we think it might end horribly. They're worth it, Clem. AJ's worth it. I know it. We aren't going to let them stay there, and none of that will happen. I promise."

There's a small resemblance to a sniffle as Violet looks to Clementine again, her brows furrowed as the brunette merely shakes her head, protecting the picture from being ruined by a few faint tears that neither of them saw earlier.

"But you can't. We already said this before...and we're just going to wind up saying it again. You can't just promise something like this, Violet."

"Then I'll do my damn best to make sure it'll stay as a possible promise." She smirks, nudging the brunette gently as she hadn't exactly seen her get like this before. But times were tense and tough. She didn't blame anyone for getting emotional during these final moments they'd have before they'd go and assault a ship in the hopes to get their friends back. Knowing that it was a low possibility they'd all come back unharmed.

"I will too." Clementine nods, gaining a sudden surge of determinable across the plain and cold fields they sat within. Gaining her quite literal footing atop the frozen dirt as she looks back out and towards the setting sun. Her fists clenching as she imagines what she'd do to get AJ back in her arms, what she'd do to help the others who'd already done so much for her.

If there was anything she agreed with Minerva upon, it was that there certainly was a way for her to do whatever she would in order to get the people she cared about back home safe. No matter the costs anymore. Reverting to the person she was before she even met the teens wasn't exactly possible, but she'd need to hold some of that instinct within her if any of this was going to work.

"Should we get the others?" Violet's voice quietly calls from behind her as Clementine feels a hand grasp her own, rubbing a thumb gently across her scarred and dirtied palm as they both knew what was coming. And what this was all leading to. There wasn't much time to think on it anymore, not if they didn't want the Delta's boat to somehow disappear with everyone they cared about once more.

"Yeah. Grab anything you think we need. I've been a part of a siege once. And knowing how that goes? We'll need all that we can carry."

Violet gives a determined nod, even if she was quite worried of whatever that might end up bringing nowadays. But she quickly hurries off as the ground icily crunches beneath her boots and harsh steps as it kicks up the small bits of frost that'd accumulated lowly within. So many questions about Clementine flooded her mind. Their new relationship flooded her mind. And while she didn't have any sort of clue of what that must've meant or what would be answered, she knew it couldn't be brought up now.

The blonde bursts through the hallways, her feet clambering across the old wooden boards as she counts her steps. Within three shes past the old and broken hallway, in another seven she's already at the staircase. And finally with another thirty up the small steps, she stops at the dorm rooms. Knocking amidst her heavy pace and breathing. Knowing she didn't need to yell.

"What's up?" Louis calls back before he opens the door. Grinning ear to ear as soon as he does, only to see the look on Violet's face. The one that was telling him everything and nothing at the same time.

The look he both knew and questioned. But after a quick thought, he knew what it'd meant.

"It's time." Violet's words only confirm it. Turning as Louis is quick to grab a nearby green duffle-bag full of supplies he'd precariously found. Listening as Violet soon gets the attention of the others down the hall. 

Sophie and Brody are first to pop out of the small entryway, their faces worried and determined at the same time as neither of them need to say a word about it, only on the third and now missing redhead none of them currently saw.

"She's back there. Last I've checked she's been ready for days." Sophie tells her, looking back with an icy and curious expression as the green eyed girl doesn't waste any time in opening the door and walking into the seemingly silent room, where only a fraction of warm light floods through a half-blocked window, landing harshly across many of whatever else had been left within it. Seeing the girl out and near the closet, looking into the empty space momentarily.

"Minnie. It's time." Violet says, her brows furrowing as she doesn't move. No turn of the head or any sort of spark she seemed to have for the mission in general. "Minnie?"

"What do you think Tenn would think of us...of this?" Her voice wavers, turning to Violet as she holds one of the boy's old drawings. Her heart hurts as she remembers what'd happened to him. And while she was glad he'd never have to be involved in this now, she only knew how young he'd been, and how much she, Minnie, and Sophie all could've taught him.

But not everyone makes it.

"He'd..." Violet pauses, squeezing her eyes shut tightly momentarily before drawing closer into the room. "He'd want you to be strong and brave. Like you have been and like you've always been. Especially after meeting that Whisperer. He'd want you to use that strength for good and to...to help everyone we're looking for."

"Do you think he'd be proud of us?" She asks, still holding the old paper he'd made of the old picture of the three girls. Smiling and young, almost as if they were different people.

"He'd think we're superheroes." Violet snickers, smiling at the way Minerva's face slightly upturns in amusement. "And...he'd want us to save the day."

There's a sigh from the redhead as her gaze stays on the blonde momentarily, before she nods confidently. Her stature towering over her friend once more as she puts on the cocky and determined look she had ever since they found her again. "Then let's go save the day."

<>

Clementine's gaze is set through the barred gate, knowing their trek towards Charlie would be their first and foremost objective. From there, their trek would be joined by dozens of walkers among them. All towards a boat that held everyone they cared about. 

Her thoughts are drawn from the idea of the little boy in her arms as she hears her name being called. One, twice, and three times as it becomes more clearer than the last. Before her amber eyes find a few of the friends she'd been waiting for.

"Violet's getting Minnie right now." Brody smiles worriedly, glancing around Clementine's hands for a beat before meeting the girl's eyes again. Almost as if she was searching for some sort of lack of confidence or weakness in the road survivor. But in finding none, her demeanor almost seemed to change to something...unknown.

"Good. Everyone know the plan?"

"Yup. Limp for a couple miles with some deadheads to be all ninja like and save our friends!" Louis grins, pulling at the ends of his jacket. 

"And if guards see you?"

"Knock them out, do whatever. They're probably dumber than walkers and if they're flooded by a herd, I doubt they'd care if we take a few of their supposed soldiers alive."

Sophie rolls her eyes, her gaze lingering on the boy momentarily before turning back to Clementine. "So, how do you feel about wearing that mask as you sneak out to their boat?"

"Did it once. Bet I could do it again. And if anything goes wrong..." she pauses, pointing to her holster and the head slung onto her back. "I'll be prepared."

"And also terrifying." Louis points out.

"Just a bit." Brody adds, grinning as Clementine merely shakes her head. Her attention held forward towards the school as she barely even registers whatever else was being said.

"Waiting for someone?" Sophie snickers, catching Clementine's eye almost immediately as the brunette is quick to hide her blush. Knowing she could technically have an appropriate answer for this.

"Yeah. We're missing two of us before we can actually get going. We're running on an unknown time, we'll have to leave right as-"

"Everyone ready?" Minerva calls from the distance, hauling her axe over her shoulder as she gives a knowing look to each of the individual pairs of eyes of her friends. Looking in curiosity and thought of what might happen to them. To her. To their friends back on the boat. Thinking...delving. As Clementine saw it. Remembering and recognizing that look in her eyes. The one of vengeance and of a tiring exhaustion of what was left in the world. And as horrifying as it was, she still felt it inside of her. She still knew she'd have that once she truly got determined. Once she would be close to getting AJ...there might not be any way to stop her.

And having someone so similar to that now? Was both fueling that determinable and clenching of her fists. The one of anger and fueling of vengeance Violet had pushed past to get to who Clementine truly was. But it was time to hide that again. As they all knew how horrifying it truly could be.

And it was simply a side they needed to show now. 

"Ready." Clementine finally says. Her voice low and piercing in the air as the others all take in a last breath of hope and worries of the mission. The one they'd been waiting for and preparing for in time that'd seemed like forever. Through injuries and through new relationships, they'd finally made it.

But it'd already seemed like forever and they weren't even near the hardest part just yet.

"Then let's get going." Violet quietly says, patting Clementine on the shoulder as it seems to bring the brunette back to reality. Her gaze that'd stared out into the darkening forest was now a step towards that exact direction. 

"For AJ." She says, taking in a deep sigh as Violet gives a slight nod. A comforting smile across her face as the group listens to the wide creaking and whining as it laid out to the open.

"For our friends." Sophie adds, starting as the lead to the group as she begins her trek out. A pair of knives in both of her hands as she grins to those behind her. Holding a similarly optimistic outlook as Louis had, something not all of them could muster up in these sort of times.

"Let's finish these fuckers." Minerva grins, looking over to Brody as she hopes her confidence would be slightly infectious.

"Anything to get the people we care about back...we'll do." Clementime confirms. Knowing that the others would have to adapt to something like that with everything they were walking into. She couldn't force them to do anything like that, but a part of her hopes they'll be prepared...

Somehow at least 

"Off to Charlie." Brody mumbles, shuddering as she realizes what they're going to be doing.

"And to walk among the dead." Louis adds. "Can't wait to ruin my coat."

"If you'd rather have it filled with bites instead? Be my guest." Violet smirks, watching his face flush as he regains his confidence with his secondary Chairles replacement. Hanging off his shoulder with too many nails inside of it to count. 

Certainly was an upgrade.

"Never thought we'd be a bunch of heroes. But here we are."

"Let's just hope that we don't turn into tragic heroes, Lou. Then tell me again of our heroic acts." Clementine warns, watching as the group around her slowly begin to blend into the forest around them. Darkened and barely highlighted by the moonlight above within the chills of the wind tossing at the frills of their jackets.

"Something tells me it might not all end well. But I'll do everything in my power to make sure it will. For all of you." Louis promises, and as much as Violet hates to admit it, she's scared of how serious he's taking it. But she couldn't ask for anymore from her friend. Not even a joke.

"Well." Clementine turns to them, watching as the path ahead was partially dissipating on their trail to the old barn. "Let's go be heroes."


End file.
